Das 6 Schuljahr mit Sirius
by Pemaroth
Summary: Harry Potters 6. Schuljahr in Hogwarts, in dem er sich nicht nur mit dem schwierigen Unterricht in den UTZ Kursen herumplagen muss, denn Voldemort ist nach seinem Rückschlag in der Mysteriumsabteilung nur leicht geschwächt und sinnt auf Rache(AU) FERTIG
1. Ein klärendes Gespräch

**Das 6. Schuljahr mit Sirius**

Disclaimer:

Natürlich gehört alles, was zum Harry Potter Universum gehört, J. K. Rowling und nicht mir. Ich verdiene kein Geld damit (Es würde mir wohl auch keiner was für mein Geschreibsel bezahlen), sondern habe nur Spaß am Schreiben.

Inhalt:

Harry Potters 6. Schuljahr in Hogwarts, in dem er sich nicht nur mit dem schwierigen Unterricht in den UTZ Kursen herumplagen muss, denn Voldemort ist nach seinem Rückschlag in der Mysteriumsabteilung nur leicht geschwächt und sinnt auf Rache.

Vorwort:

Die Geschichte ist die Fortsetzung zu „Ein anderes Ende". Im ersten Kapitel wird in einem Gespräch zwischen Harry Potter und Sirius Black noch mal zusammengefasst, was dort geschieht, so dass es nicht nötig ist, die Geschichte gelesen zu haben. Nur schon mal soviel: Sirius Black wurde freigesprochen und ist nun in Harry Potters 6. Schuljahr als Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste Lehrer in Hogwarts.

Die ZAG Ergebnisse, die ich bisher schuldig geblieben war, werden hier auch nachgeliefert. Ich bin gespannt, wie J. K. Rowling die Zauberergrade verleit. Ich bin auf jeden Fall nach einigem Überlegen zu folgender Lösung gekommen (jedenfalls kamen so die Zauberergrade raus, die mir logisch erschienen):

ZAG = (Anzahl der mit O bestandenen Prüfungen 3 Anzahl der mit E bestandenen Prüfungen 2 Anzahl der mit A bestandenen Prüfungen) / 3

Wobei die mündlichen und schriftlichen Prüfungen getrennt bewertet werden.

Kapitel 1: Ein klärendes Gespräch 

Harry Potter saß am Tisch der Gryffindors, klatschte begeistert Beifall und jubelte. Mit ihm jubelten Hermine Granger, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom und Luna Lovegood. Die anderen Schüler sahen sich leicht verwirrt an. Es war der 1. September und somit der erste Tag des neuen Schuljahres. Die Auswahl und das Festessen waren bereits vorbei und Dumbledore war gerade dabei die üblichen Ankündigungen zum Schuljahresbeginn zu machen. Was Harry und seine Freunde so begeistert und die anderen Schüler leicht verwirrt hatte, war die Vorstellung des neuen Lehrers für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Es war Sirius Black. Dieser stand kurz auf und lächelte leicht verlegen, aber unübersehbar glücklich in die Runde. Ein Raunen lief durch die große Halle. Schließlich hatten die meisten der Schüler noch bis vor wenigen Tagen gedacht, dass Sirius Black ein verrückter Massenmörder sei und hatten deshalb in Angst vor diesem entlaufenen Häftling gelebt und jetzt sollte genau dieser Mann sie unterrichten.

Nachdem Harry, Ron, Hermine, Ginny, Neville und Luna sich beruhigt hatten, fuhr Dumbledore mit seiner Rede fort: „Ihr alle werdet von Professor Blacks Freispruch gelesen haben und ich bin sehr froh, dass wir so einen so fähigen Lehrer für dieses Jahr gewinnen konnten, bei dem es euch sicher leicht fallen wird, den im vergangenen Jahr versäumten Stoff nachzuholen. Des Weiteren bin ich froh Professor Trealowny zurück zu begrüßen. Sie wird zusammen mit Professor Firenze Wahrsagen unterrichten. So und nun alle ab ins Bett."

Ginny sprang sofort auf und Harry erkannte auf ihrer Brust das Vertrauensschülerabzeichen. Er fragte, sie noch schnell nach dem Passwort für die fette Dame, bevor er zum Lehrertisch hastete. Dort angekommen umarmte er seinen Paten stürmisch. „Hey, nicht so stürmisch, ich muss schließlich noch atmen!", lachte Sirius bei dieser Begrüßung durch sein Patenkind. Harry löste die Umarmung und fragte seinen Paten: „Sirius, wieso hast du mir das nicht geschrieben?"Sirius grinste verschmitzt als er antwortete: „Es sollte eine Überraschung werden. Und außerdem weiß ich es ja selbst erst seit einer Woche. Aber ich denke wir haben noch einiges mehr zu besprechen. Jedoch nicht heute. Du solltest jetzt ins Bett gehen, schließlich hast du morgen Unterricht. Komm doch einfach nach der letzten Stunde zu mir in mein Büro."Harry nickte widerwillig. „Bis morgen dann, Gute Nacht.", sagte er schließlich. „Gute Nacht, Harry.", erwiderte Sirius. Er lächelte Harry noch einmal zu und verschwand.

Harry machte sich ebenfalls auf den Weg. Er ging hinauf in den Gryffindorturm, wo Hermine, Ron, Ginny und Neville ihn schon erwarteten. „Ich glaub's einfach nicht. Sirius als Lehrer.", hörte er gerade Ron sagen, als er eintrat. „Nun, er verfügt jedenfalls über ein enormes Wissen, aber es wird schon eine Umstellung ihn nun mit Professor anzusprechen.", meinte Hermine, „Und was hat er erzählt, Harry?"„Viel hat er nicht erzählt, nur dass er den Job erst vor einer Woche bekommen hat und dass er mich morgen sprechen will.", antwortete Harry ihr, „Ich bin jetzt jedenfalls müde und geh schlafen. Gute Nacht!" Damit verschwand Harry in Richtung der Jungenschlafsäle.

In der Nacht lag Harry noch lange wach. Zu viel spukte in seinem Kopf herum. Zuerst einmal war er einfach nur glücklich, Sirius hier in Hogwarts bei sich zu haben und nicht mehr haarsträubende Aktionen durchführen zu müssen, um mit ihm zu reden. Jetzt konnte er einfach in dessen Büro vorbeischauen, wenn ihm etwas auf dem Herzen lag. Andererseits überkam Harry aber auch ein mulmiges Gefühl dabei, wieder in Hogwarts und mit seinen Freunden zusammen zu sein. Er würde ihnen irgendwann von der Prophezeiung erzählen müssen. Aber noch fühlte er sich nicht bereit dazu. Er dachte an sein Gespräch mit Dumbledore nach den Ereignissen in der Mysteriumsabteilung zurück. Er war richtig wütend gewesen. Hatte Dumbledore sogar angeschrieen. Schließlich war er kein kleines, dummes Kind mehr, dem man nichts anvertrauen konnte oder nichts zu erklären brauchte und außerdem war er auch keine Schachfigur, die man nach belieben hin und her schob. Dumbledore hatte ihn gewähren lassen, hatte sogar gesagt, dass er ihn verstehen konnte. Und dann endlich nach einem Schuljahr der Ungewissheit hatte Dumbledore ihm alles erzählt, endlich alle Karten auf den Tisch gelegt. So wusste Harry jetzt also von der Prophezeiung, warum er immer zu den Dursleys zurück musste und auch warum der Schulleiter ihn im letzten Jahr ignoriert hatte. Irgendwann überkam Harry dann doch dich Müdigkeit und er schlief ein.

„Aufstehen, Harry, du willst doch nicht etwa schon am ersten Tag verschlafen?"Ron stand am nächsten Morgen neben ihm und rüttelte ihn. „Schon gut! Schon gut! Ich steh ja schon auf.", murmelte Harry und sprang auf. Nachdem er sich angezogen hatte, gingen die beiden hinunter zum Frühstück in die große Halle. Professor McGonagall kam an den Tisch der Gryffindors und verteilte die Stundenpläne. Harry sah seinen an und erstarrte: „Oh nein, wir haben dieses Jahr zwei mal die Woche eine Doppelstunde Zaubertränke. Wie soll ich das bloß überleben?"„Nun, wieso nimmst du auch Zaubertränke weiter? Du hättest es wie ich machen sollen und den Mist einfach hinschmeißen.", sagte Ron. „Geht doch nicht. Ich muss Zaubertränke belegen, wenn ich Auror werden möchte.", erwiderte Harry niedergeschlagen, „Wenigstens ist der Tag heute ganz OK. Zauberkunst bei Flitwick, dann eine Doppelstunde Verwandlung und heute Nachmittag eine Doppelstunde Kräuterkunde. Ich denke, das wird bestimmt nicht so übel."

Professor Flitwick hielt ihnen in dieser ersten Stunde nach den Ferien erst einmal einen Vortrag über die Bedeutung der UTZs und erklärte, dass sie die nächsten zwei Jahre hart würden arbeiten müssen, um die Zauber für die Prüfungen zu erlernen. Sie würden nun auch beginnen Zauber zu lernen, die man auf sich selbst angewendete. Harry musste dabei an sein viertes Schuljahr denken, wo bei der zweiten Turnieraufgabe Delacoure einen Kopfblasenzauber angewandt hatte, um unter Wasser atmen zu können. Die Stunde endete damit, dass Flitwick ihnen eine Menge Hausaufgaben aufgab.

Auch Professor McGonagall begann den Unterricht, in dem sie sie über die Wichtigkeit der UTZs aufklärte. Dann begann sie den eigentlichen Unterricht: „Wir werden deshalb auch keine Zeit verschwenden und gleich mit dem Unterrichtsstoff beginnen. Nachdem Sie im letzten Jahr den Verschwindezauber gelernt haben, werden wir uns in diesem und im nächsten Jahr damit beschäftigen, Gegenstände heraufzubeschwören. Weiterhin werden wir Verwandlungen erlernen, die Zauberer auf sich selbst anwenden können."Harry dachte dabei wieder an die zweite Turnieraufgabe im vierten Schuljahr. Krum hatte sich damals halb in einen Hai verwandelt. Sie begannen damit ihre Hefte mit komplizierten Dingen voll zu schreiben. Anschließend versuchten sie ein Streichholz heraufzubeschwören, was bis zum Ende der Stunde nur Hermine gelungen war. Auch in dieser Stunde erhielten sie eine Unmenge an Hausaufgaben.

Nach dem Mittagessen begaben sie sich hinunter zu den Gewächshäusern. Professor Sprout erwartete sie bereits und klärte sie auf, dass sie in diesem Jahr beginnen würden, gefährliche Pflanzen zu behandeln. „Deshalb werde ich keinen Unsinn dulden. Meine Anweisungen sind unbedingt zu beachten, um Unfälle zu vermeiden."Auch diese Stunde endete mit vielen Hausaufgaben.

Hermine ging nach der Stunde noch zu Arithmantik und Astronomie. Harry und Ron dagegen waren froh, für diesen Tag keinen Unterricht mehr zu haben, da sie so wenigstens schon einen Teil der Hausaufgaben erledigen konnten. Sie hatten zwar nicht wirklich Lust dazu, aber sie wollten dieses Schuljahr nicht wieder wie das letzte beginnen und so begaben sie sich in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Als Hermine nach ihrer letzten Stunde zu ihnen kam, machte sich Harry auf zu Sirius Büro. Er klopfte an und trat ein. Neugierig sah er sich um. Das Zimmer hatte sich seit seinem letzten Besuch stark verändert. Zu Umbridges Zeiten hatten hier viele Deckchen gelegen, auf denen Vasen mit Trockenblumen und anderer Kitsch standen. Dies alles war jetzt verschwunden. Das Zimmer wirkte nun eher wieder so, wie es zu Professor Lupins Zeiten gewesen war, nur etwas gemütlicher. Er entdeckte Sirius am Schreibtisch. Dieser lächelte ihm kurz zu und sagte: „Bin gleich fertig! Setz dich schon mal."Damit wies er auf eine Gruppe Sessel, die um einen Tisch herum in einer Ecke standen.

Es dauerte auch wirklich nicht lange, bis Sirius sich zu Harry setzte. „Ich hab jetzt eine Menge zu tun. Ich muss schließlich den ganzen Unterricht vorbereiten, denn wie ich dir bereits erzählt habe, hat mich Dumbledore erst vor einer Woche gefragt, ob ich den Job haben wolle. Aber jetzt erzähl erst mal. Wie war dein Sommer. In deinen Briefen hast du ja nicht gerade viel geschrieben.", begann er das Gespräch. Harry sah seinen Paten entrüstet an, als er erwiderte: „Das sagt gerade der richtige. Die ganzen Ferien durfte ich bei den Dursleys verbringen und das einzige, was ich von dir und den anderen gehört habe war: Bleib daheim! Verlass nicht das Haus! Sei vorsichtig! Ich war ja schon froh über den Schulbrief, weil da wenigstens mal was anderes drinstand."„Es tut mir leid, Harry, aber wir konnten es diesen Sommer einfach nicht riskieren, dich von den Dursleys wegzuholen. Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass dir das nicht sonderlich gefallen hat, aber es ging wirklich nicht anders.", bedauerte Sirius. „Wieso konnte ich nicht in den Grimmauldplatz zu dir kommen? Dort ist es doch sicherlich genauso sicher wie im Ligusterweg.", wollte darauf Harry wissen.

„Nun, der Grimmauldplatz Nummer 12 ist leider nicht mehr so sicher wie er einmal war.", antwortete Sirius zögernd. Harry sah Sirius bestürzt an und dieser fuhr fort: „Die Todesser können immer noch nicht in das Hauptquartier eindringen, da ihnen Dumbledore als Geheimniswahrer nicht verraten hat, dass sich das Hauptquartier des Ordens im Grimmauldplatz Nummer 12 befindet. Aber das heißt nicht, dass sie es nicht ahnen würden. Dank Kreacher wird der Grimmauldplatz nun ständig überwacht und so war es schon riskant genug, dich am letzten Ferientag dorthin zu holen. Aber zurück zu dir. Mit dem Schulbrief sind doch auch deine ZAG Ergebnisse gekommen. Wie ist es gelaufen?"

Harry war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Sirius gerade absichtlich das Thema gewechselt hatte. Er verheimlichte ihm etwas. Jedoch machte Harry sich darüber erst einmal keine Gedanken und informierte seinen Paten über seine Prüfungsergebnisse: „Es ist ganz gut gelaufen, denke ich. 10. ZAG."„Ja, das ist ordentlich!", kommentierte Sirius, „Wie lief's denn in den einzelnen Fächern?"„Am erstaunlichsten war Zaubertränke. Ich hab's doch glatt irgendwie geschafft sowohl im mündlichen als auch im schriftlichen ein O zu bekommen. Dann hab ich noch ein O gekriegt für beide Prüfungen in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste,"Dies wurde von Sirius mit einem wissenden Nicken kommentiert, da dieser nichts anderes erwartet hatte. „für Pflege magischer Geschöpfe hab ich auch ein O bekommen, das ist übrigens die einzige Prüfung, in der ich besser war als Hermine. Die hatte sich nämlich ganz schön während der Prüfung verbrannt. Ja und dann hatte ich noch ein O im praktischen Teil von Verwandlung. Wahrsagen dagegen hab ich total versiebt. Das war ein glattes D und in Geschichte war's nicht viel besser, da hab ich ein P gekriegt. Ansonsten hatte ich noch ein A in der praktischen Astronomie Prüfung, wundert mich eigentlich, weil während der Prüfung wurden wir alle durch den Angriff von Umbridge auf Hagrid und Professor McGonagall abgelenkt. Das hat sogar dazu geführt, dass Hermine doch auch einmal nur ein A in einer Prüfung geschafft hat. Die anderen Prüfungen waren alle ein E.", beendete Harry seinen Bericht. „Was für einen Zauberergrad hatten eigentlich du und Dad damals?", fragte er dann neugierig. „Wir hatten beide den 12., wie Hermine vermute ich mal.", antwortete Sirius. „Da liegst du falsch. Frag mich nicht, wie sie es geschafft hat, aber sie hat den 14. ZAG erreicht. Ich hab mir ihre Ergebnisse angesehen und es waren fast alles nur Os. Die zwei Es und das eine A sind da direkt rausgestochen.", klärte Harry seinen Paten auf. „Damit muss sie das beste Ergebnis erreicht haben, seit Dumbledore die Prüfungen abgelegt hat.", sagte Sirius ungläubig, „Ron wird wohl eher im Bereich des normalen geblieben sein."„Ja,", bestätigte Harry, „er hat genau wie ich den 10. ZAG."„Was ja auch eine tolle Leistung ist, Harry, ich bin stolz auf dich.", sagte Sirius. Harry wurde verlegen. Er wusste nicht wirklich, wie er darauf reagieren sollte. Er war noch nie zuvor für seine Leistungen in der Schule gelobt worden. Er spürte, dass er rot wurde. Das war ihm peinlich und er sah zu Boden.

In der Stille, die nun folgte, kehrten Harrys Gedanken zurück, zum letzten Ferienabend, den er im Hauptquartier verbracht hatte. Er, Ron und Hermine hatten über die ZAG Prüfungen und die Kurse gesprochen, die sie belegt hatten. Hermine hatte wie zu erwarten war, alle Fächer weiter belegt. Er war dagegen froh, dass er Geschichte, Wahrsagen und Astronomie nun ablegen konnte. Er brauchte fünf UTZ Kurse, um Auror zu werden und hatte mit 6 Kursen auch nur einen mehr belegt, als nötig gewesen wäre. Ron hatte bis auf Zaubertränke die gleichen Kurse belegt wie Harry. In diesem Fach hatte er im schriftlichen nicht das erforderliche O erreicht, aber wie Ron versicherte, war er nicht gerade böse darüber, Snape endlich los zu sein und er wusste genau wie Harry auch nicht, wie er das O in der praktischen Prüfung erreichen konnte.

Wie Harry so über diesen Abend nachdachte, kamen ihm Sirius Worte von vorhin wieder in den Sinn. Also waren sie damals bei weitem nicht so sicher gewesen, wie sie gedacht hatten. Hatten vielleicht draußen vor der Tür bereits die Todesser gelauert? Bei dem Gedanken wurde ihm ganz mulmig. Bei dem Gedanken an die Todesser fiel ihm plötzlich noch etwas anderes ein.

„Wie ging es dir eigentlich nach dem Kampf in der Mysteriumsabteilung, Sirius?", fragte er unvermittelt seinen Paten. „Wie kommst du denn jetzt darauf und was meinst du eigentlich?", fragte der leicht verwirrte Sirius zurück. „Nun ja, du hast immerhin Bellatrixe Lestranges Fluch abbekommen und bist danach bös von der Bühne gestürzt. Du musst doch verletzt gewesen sein.", meinte Harry daraufhin. Sirius sah plötzlich etwas verlegen drein. „Was ist los, war es so schlimm?", fragte Harry besorgt nach. Sirius sah seinen Patensohn an. „Das ist es nicht.", erklärte er ihm dann, „Du weißt noch nicht von allem, was an diesem Tag passiert ist. Die Wahrheit ist, dass ich an diese Verletzungen gar nicht mehr gedacht hab, weil sie wenig später nebensächlich geworden sind."

Harry sah seine Paten verwirrt an. Was wollte er ihm damit sagen? Sirius fuhr fort: „Die Wahrheit ist, als ich zurück zum Hauptquartier apparieren wollte, landete ich statt darin davor und leider hat wohl bereits ein Todesser dort auf mich gewartet. Jedenfalls ist das nächste, woran ich mich erinnern kann, dass ich an einen Stuhl gefesselt aufgewacht bin. Gott sei Dank hat Snape mich gefunden und die anderen Mitglieder des Ordens des Phönix konnten mich befreien. Ein gutes hatte es immerhin. Bei meiner Befreiung konnten sie Bellatrixe gefangen nehmen. Sie sitzt jetzt wieder in Askaban. Ich lag dann den ganzen Sommer über hier in Hogwarts im Krankenflügel. Remus hat mich dort über die Prozesse gegen Wurmschwantz und die anderen Todesser auf dem Laufenden gehalten und hat dann auch schließlich meinen Freispruch mitgebracht."

Harry betrachtete seinen Paten geschockt, der nun nicht mehr lächelnd, sondern mit einem sehr ernsten, irgendwie verzerrten Gesicht vor ihm saß. Er sah aus, als ob er sich an etwas sehr schmerzhaftes erinnern würde, dachte Harry und dann kam etwas wieder in seine Erinnerung. „Bellatrixe hat dich gefoltert, nicht wahr?", fragte er Sirius. Dieser sah ihn eindringlich an, ehe er nickte. „Dann waren meine Träume am Ende des Schuljahres also doch wahr.", stellte Harry nun fest, „Dann hast du mich den ganzen Sommer in deinen Briefen angelogen, als du geschrieben hast, dass es dir gut geht. Wieso?" Harry war nun leicht wütend. Sirius, der dies bemerkte, beeilte sich zu erwidern: „Harry, ich wollte einfach nicht, dass du dir Sorgen um mich machst oder gar wegen mir noch einmal in Schwierigkeiten gerätst."Harry sah Sirius eindringlich an: „Denkst du wirklich, dass ich noch einmal so eine Dummheit gemacht und einfach losgerannt wäre, um dich zu suchen? Hältst du mich für so bescheuert?"Die letzten Worte hatte Harry geschrieen. Sirius erwiderte ruhig: „Nein, Harry! Schon dein Brief von damals hat mir gezeigt, dass du aus deinem Fehler gelernt hast, aber dennoch, wollte ich nichts riskieren. Außerdem solltest du dir wie gesagt keine Sorgen um mich machen. Deine Ferien waren schon mies genug."

Harry nickte langsam. Er verstand seinen Paten ja. Er hatte diesem im letzten Jahr auch so manches verschwiegen, nur damit Sirius nicht nach Hogwarts kam. Ja, er würde seinem Paten diese Lügen verzeihen können. Sirius sah sein Patenkind erleichtert an. Harry hatte ihn anscheinend verstanden. „Schon gut!", sagte Harry schließlich, „Aber ab jetzt keine Lügen mehr!"„Versprochen!", antwortete Sirius lächelnd, dann sagte er: „Wie sieht's aus? Ich hab einen riesigen Hunger. Gehen wir zum Abendessen."„Ja, ich hab auch Hunger, gehen wir!", meinte Harry.

TBC

Bitte, bitte reviewt! Danke!


	2. Unterricht

**Das 6. Schuljahr mit Sirius**

Disclaimer:

Natürlich gehört alles, was zum Harry Potter Universum gehört, J. K. Rowling und nicht mir. Ich verdiene kein Geld damit (Es würde mir wohl auch keiner was für mein Geschreibsel bezahlen), sondern habe nur Spaß am Schreiben.

Inhalt:

Harry Potters 6. Schuljahr in Hogwarts, in dem er sich nicht nur mit dem schwierigen Unterricht in den UTZ Kursen herumplagen muss, denn Voldemort ist nach seinem Rückschlag in der Mysteriumsabteilung nur leicht geschwächt und sinnt auf Rache.

Kapitel 2: Unterricht 

Beim Abendessen fragten Hermine und Ron Harry über dessen Gespräch mit Sirius aus. Nachdem Harry mit seinem Bericht fertig war, sahen Hermine und Ron entsetzt aus. „Was, die Todesser hatten Sirius gefangen?", ereiferte sich Hermine, doch weiter kam sie nicht.

Katie Bell kam auf die drei zu: „Hallo! Nachdem Angelina nicht mehr da ist, wurde ich zum Kapitän der Quidditch Mannschaft ernannt. Unser erstes Quidditch Training ist nächste Woche Dienstag. Wir brauchen dieses Jahr einen neuen Jäger und deshalb sollen alle alten Spieler anwesend sein." Sie sah Harry eindringlich an. Dieser antwortete nur: „Da keine Umbridge mehr da ist, wüsste ich nicht, was dagegen sprechen sollte."„Gut, dann sehen wir uns nächste Woche.", damit rauschte Katie davon. Ron sah etwas missmutig drein.

„Dann kann ich mich ja wieder blamieren.", sagte er niedergeschlagen als Katie Bell außer hörweite war. Doch Hermine blaffte ihn an: „Jetzt reicht's aber mit dir. Wem haben wir denn den Sieg im letzten Jahr zu verdanken?"„Schon, aber.", versuchte Ron zu widersprechen, doch Hermine fiel ihm ins Wort: „Kein aber, du bist ein hervorragender Hüter Ron, jedenfalls dann, wenn du dich nicht selbst fertig machst."Ron wurde purpurrot.

Harry, der sah wie unangenehm es Ron wurde, wechselte das Thema: „Wie weit seit ihr mit den Hausaufgaben gekommen?"„Nicht so weit, wie wir wollten. Die Aufgaben waren leider schwieriger, wie sie auf den ersten Blick aussahen. Wir sollten uns lieber gleich nach dem Essen wieder dransetzen.", erklärte ihm Ron. Und so taten sie es auch. Nach dem Abendessen gingen sie wieder hoch in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors, um ihre Hausaufgaben zu erledigen.

Am nächsten Morgen beim Frühstück sah Harry sehr niedergeschlagen aus. Unterricht bei Snape, wie hatte er sich das nur antun können. Auch die Aussicht auf den Unterricht in Pflege magischer Geschöpfe bei Hagrid am Nachmittag besserte seine Laune nur minimal. Jetzt, da Umbridge weg war, konnte Hagrid ihnen wieder nach belieben Monster vorsetzten, befürchtete er. Auch Hermine und Ron trugen nicht gerade zur Besserung seiner Laune bei. Die beiden stritten sich mal wieder. Harry fragte sich, warum Ron überhaupt schon auf den Beinen war, schließlich hatte dieser erst in der dritten Stunde Unterricht.

Plötzlich schrieen die Schüler am Gryffindortisch einer nach dem anderen erschrocken hoch. „Was war das?", rief Colin Creevy. „Igitt, war das nass!", rief Katie Bell nur Sekunden später. So ging es weiter. Harry sah verdutzt und neugierig in ihre Richtung, bis er plötzlich selbst hochschrak. Etwas nasses berührte seine Hand. Schnell zog er sie unter dem Tisch hervor. Er sah nach unten und da tauchte auch schon der Kopf eines großen schwarzen Hundes unter dem Tisch hervor. Der Hund legte seinen Kopf auf Harrys Schoß und sah ihn mit großen Hundeaugen an. Nachdem Harry sich nicht rührte, kroch er schließlich unter der Bank hindurch hervor und stupste ihn erwartungsvoll an.

„Wo kommt denn der Hund her?"„Ist das deiner Harry?"„Wie heißt er?"Fragen prasselten von allen Seiten auf Harry ein. Doch dieser sah nur den schwarzen Hund kopfschüttelnd an. Doch der Hund war mit seiner Vorstellung noch nicht fertig. Nachdem er Harry länger erwartungsvoll angesehen und dieser nicht reagiert hatte, sprang er schließlich mit den Vorderpfoten auf die Bank und machte sich über Harrys Würstchen her. Jetzt konnte Harry nicht mehr. Er musste laut lachen. „Schnuffel! Was soll das? Die wollte ich eigentlich noch essen. Kriegst du dort oben am Lehrertisch etwa nichts?", brachte er schließlich hervor. Der Hund bellte wie um zu sagen, dass er dort wirklich nichts kriegen würde, dann ging er schwanzwedelnd und sichtbar mit sich zufrieden hinaus.

„Der Hund heißt also Schnuffel? Und wieso soll er sich am Lehrertisch was zu essen holen?", fragte Neville, der sich zu ihnen gesetzt hatte. Harry antwortete: „Ja, er heißt Schnuffel und nun ja, er gehört sozusagen zu Sirius."„Ach so.", meinte Neville daraufhin nur. Hermine saß kopfschüttelnd da. „Was sollte das gerade? Man sollte doch meinen, dass er langsam erwachsen werden würde.", ereiferte sie sich. „Ach lass ihm doch den Spaß. Er hatte schließlich nicht gerade viel davon im letzten Jahr.", erwiderte Ron darauf. Harry, der schon wieder Streit zwischen ihnen witterte, meine nur: „Ich glaube, er wollte mich etwas aufmuntern und das ist ihm ja auch gelungen."Hermine sah auf die Uhr. „Wir müssen los, Harry. Bis später Ron, wir sehen uns in Geschichte der Zauberei."„Ja, bis später, Ron.", sagte auch Harry. Seine gute Laune von eben war wieder in Trübsal umgeschlagen. Zwei Stunden Zaubertränke mit Snape lagen vor ihm.

Hermine und Harry nahmen ihre bevorzugten Plätze in der hintersten Reihe ein. Snape trat vor die Klasse und musterte sie mit einem bösen Lächeln. Dann begann er zu sprechen: „Ich begrüße Sie zurück in meiner Klasse. Sie gehören zu den wenigen Auserwählten, die die Gabe des Zaubertrankbrauens soweit besitzen, dass ich Ihnen die Möglichkeit gebe, dieses Fach weiter zu studieren. Jedenfalls besitzen Sie diese Gabe laut Ihren Prüfungsergebnissen. Jedoch bin ich der Überzeugung, dass bei dem einen oder anderen dieses Ergebnis doch weniger ihr Können als pures Glück wiederspiegeln. Doch dieses Missverständnis werden wir bald aufklären können. Nicht wahr?"Bei diesen Worten sah Snape Harry direkt in die Augen. „Wir werden heute einen Trank brauen, der zum Heilen von Knochen verwendet wird, den Skelettwachstrank. Die Zutaten stehen an der Tafel. Beginnen Sie!"

Wie bereits im vergangenen Jahr hätte Snape sich keinen komplizierteren Trank für ihre erste Stunde ausdenken können. Harry sah nun eindeutig den Vorteil, den es hatte anstatt mit Ron mit Hermine am gleichen Tisch zu arbeiten. Ron war immer genug mit seinem eigenen Trank beschäftigt, um auch noch Harrys Trank Beachtung zu schenken. Hermine dagegen fand neben dem Brauen ihres eigenen Zaubertranks auch noch die Zeit, Harrys Arbeit zu überwachen. Leider entging Snape es nicht, als sie Harry zuflüsterte, dass er den Blutegelsaft vergessen habe, als dieser gerade Wellhornschnecken zugeben wollte. Snape blickte mit böse funkelnden Augen zu ihnen hinüber und sagte nur: „Keine Privatgespräche in meinem Unterricht, Miss Granger, das sollten sie eigentlich mittlerweile wissen. 10 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor."

Harry war am Ende der Stunde trotz allem irgendwie erleichtert. Snape drangsalierte ihn nicht mehr so wie im letzten Jahr. Er hatte Harry weitestgehend ignoriert und ihn nicht daran gehindert, seine Probe des Trankes abzugeben. Harry hatte das Gefühl, dass jemand mit Snape geredet haben musste, denn vergessen hatte dieser Harrys Eindringen in das Denkarium während ihrer letzten Okklumentik Stunde sicher nicht. Es konnte ihm jedenfalls nur recht sein, dass Snape ihn nun mehr oder weniger in Ruhe lies. Hoffentlich blieb dies auch so.

Hermine ging nach der Stunde zusammen mit Ron in Geschichte der Zauberei. Harry dagegen hatte frei und da er nicht wusste, was er sonst anfangen sollte, ging er die Treppen hinauf zur Eulerei, um Hedwig zu besuchen. Doch auf halbem Weg änderte er seine Absicht, als er an Sirius Büro vorbeikam. Vielleicht hatte sein Pate ja keinen Unterricht. Er ging zur Tür, klopfte und trat ein. Sirius saß wie am Nachmittag zuvor an seinem Schreibtisch. Bei Harrys Eintreten hatte er aufgesehen. „Hallo Harry!", begrüßte er sein Patenkind, „Was machst du hier, hast du keinen Unterricht?"„Nein, hab ich nicht.", antwortete Harry. „Wo sind denn Ron und Hermine?", wollte Sirius nun von ihm wissen. „Sind in Geschichte der Zauberei.", erwiderte er.

„Wie konntest du nur dieses äußerst interessante Fach nicht weiterbelegen. Vor allem bei diesem Lehrer ist es doch ein Verlust, Geschichte der Zauberei nicht zu studieren.", sagte Sirius darauf. Harry legte los: „Interessant? Was ist an dem Fach denn interessant und was heißt bei diesem Lehrer. Warst du schon mal..."Er stockte, als er Sirius bellendes Lachen hörte. „Keine Sorge Harry, dass war ein Scherz. Ich kann verstehen, wenn du bei diesen endlosen Monologen nicht wirklich Lust auf diesen Unterricht hast. Natürlich ist Geschichte wichtig, das mein ich damit nicht, aber die wichtigen Ereignisse kann ich dir ja mal bei Gelegenheit erzählen. Riesenkriege und Koboldaufstände können nämlich auch spannend sein.", erklärte sein Pate ihm. „Ich komm vielleicht drauf zurück.", sagte Harry vorsichtig, dann fragte er, „Und bereitest du wieder Unterrichtsstunden vor?"

„Ja, ich bin immer noch nicht so weit, wie ich eigentlich sein sollte. Das Problem sind nicht die einzelnen Stunden, sondern der Lehrplan für das Schuljahr, da ich nicht nur den Stoff von diesem Jahr, sondern möglichst auch noch vom letzten mit euch durchnehmen soll. Und natürlich nicht nur mit euch sondern auch mit den anderen sechs Klassen. Das wird ein schönes Stück Arbeit.", meinte Sirius. „Da bin ich ja mal auf unsere erste Stunde morgen gespannt, Professor Black.", neckte Harry ihn. Sirius verdrehte die Augen. „Daran werd ich mich erst noch gewöhnen müssen.", meinte er dann, „Da fällt mir auch ein: Ich muss dich, Ron und Hermine wirklich bitten mich während dem Unterricht Professor Black zu nennen. Es würde sonst so ein durcheinander werden, wenn mich ein Viertel der Klasse duzen und der Rest siezen würde. Das verstehst du doch sicher." „Natürlich!", versicherte ihm Harry.

Sie unterhielten sich noch über die anderen Fächer bis die Glocke läutete und sie hinunter zum Mittagessen gingen. Auf dem Weg fragte Harry Sirius noch nach der Vorstellung vom Morgen. Sirius grinste breit und meinte nur: „Ich wollte dich ein wenig aufheitern. Du sahst heute Morgen nicht gerade fröhlich aus."„Ja und das ist dir ehrlich gesagt auch gelungen.", gab Harry zu. Sie hatten die große Halle erreicht. Sirius lächelte ihm noch einmal zu und verschwand in Richtung der Lehrertische.

Nach dem Mittagessen ging Harry mit Ron und Hermine hinunter zu Hagrids Hütte, wo sie Unterricht in Pflege magischer Geschöpfe hatten. Hagrid erwartete sie bereits. Als alle Schüler anwesend waren, stellten sie erleichtert fest, dass Malfoy dieses Fach anscheinend nicht weiter belegt hatte. Dann würden sie sich dieses Jahr wenigstens über dessen Gemeinheiten gegenüber Hagrid ärgern müssen, dachte Harry bei sich. Sein gutes Gefühl deswegen war noch nicht verflogen, als es schon wieder Grund zur Freude gab, denn Hagrid eröffnete ihnen: „Nun, ihr wollt also einen UTZ in Pflege magischer Geschöpfe machen. Damit ihr darauf auch gut vorbereitet seid, müssen wir einen Haufen neuer Geschöpfe durchnehmen. Leider kann ich euch deshalb keine interessanten Tiere mehr zeigen."

Harry sah bei dieser Eröffnung reihum nur in glückliche und erleichterte Gesichter. Keine interessanten Tiere dieses Jahr, das klang einfach zu gut, da Hagrid unter interessanten Tieren ja bekanntlich nur welche meinte, die ziemlich gefährlich waren, und wirklich Lust auf ein weiteres Jahr mit Knallrümpfigen Krötern hatte wirklich niemand. Ihre gute Stimmung verflog nur etwas, als Hagrid ihnen am Ende der Stunde wie Snape schon am Vormittag einen Berg Hausaufgaben aufhalste.

„Haben die einen Wettbewerb ausgerufen, wer den Sechstklässlern die meisten Hausaufgaben aufgibt?", meinte Ron stöhnend. „Sieht fast so aus.", pflichtete Harry ihm zu. „Immerhin habt ihr vom letzten Jahr gelernt, nicht alles aufs Wochenende zu schieben.", lobte sie Hermine, „Jetzt muss ich aber los, ich hab noch alte Runen. Wir sehen uns beim Abendessen.

Damit verschwand sie und lies die anderen beiden zurück, die wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum gingen, um an ihren Hausaufgaben weiterzumachen. Besonders viel Lust hatten sie ja nicht dazu. So war es auch kein Wunder, dass sie sich bald mehr Unterhielten, als wirklich zu arbeiten. Das änderte sich auch nicht besonders als Hermine wieder bei ihnen war, so dass sie die Arbeit schließlich auf nach dem Abendessen verschoben. Sie redeten über Sirius Unterricht am nächsten Morgen. Harry hatte ihnen auch von seinem Gespräch heute Mittag berichtet. „Und wir sollen ihn wirklich Professor Black nennen?", kicherte Ron, „Schon irgendwie komisch, oder?"„Ja, aber verständlich.", meinte Hermine wiedereinmal altklug, „Wie soll er bitte in der Klasse Disziplin durchsetzen, wenn einige ihn duzen."„Ich bin auf jeden fall gespannt, wie sein Unterricht wird.", meinte Harry. Sie alle waren gespannt darauf, aber bei einem waren sie sich sicher: Schlimmer als bei Umbridge konnte es nicht werden.

Am nächsten Morgen saßen sie also gespannt im Klassenzimmer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Als die Glocke läutete kam Sirius herein und stellte sich vor die Klasse. „Guten Morgen!", fing er an, als ihm die Klasse auch schon ins Wort fiel. „Guten Morgen, Professor Black!"Sirius konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. „Ich muss schon sagen, Professor Umbridge hat Sie gut erzogen. Sie sind nicht die erste Klasse, bei dir mir dies schon aufgefallen ist. Aber da ich nicht Professor Umbridge bin,"Dies wurde von mehreren Seiten mit einem halblauten „Gott sei Dank!"kommentiert, was Sirius erneut Lächeln lies. „werden wir doch wieder zum normalen Unterrichtsstil zurückkehren. Wir sind hier schließlich nicht beim Militär, was nicht heißen soll, dass ich keinen Wert auf Disziplin legen würde."

Sirius blickte in die Gesichter seiner Schüler. Er musste nun feststellen, dass einige ihn mit leicht ängstlichem Blick betrachteten. Er seufzte. Noch ein Problem, mit dem er sich bereits in den anderen Klassen hatte herumplagen müssen. „Vorstellen muss ich mich glaub ich nicht,", stellte er schließlich trocken fest, „denn selbst die, die bei Professor Dumbledores Ansprache zum Schuljahresbeginn geschlafen haben sollten, werden mich aus dem Tagespropheten und von den unzähligen Fahndungsplakaten kennen, auch wenn ich sagen muss, dass das dort veröffentlichte Photo mich nicht gerade von meiner besten Seite gezeigt hat, ich hatte damals nicht gerade meinen photogenen Tag, aber in Askaban hat man auch nicht unbedingt so viel wert auf das Äußere gelegt."Einige lachten und selbst die verunsicherten Schüler lächelten schwach.

„Nun, Sie werden sich sicher fragen, was sie dieses Schuljahr erwartet. Ich muss leider sagen viel harte Arbeit. Die einzigen in der Klasse, die auf Stand sind, auf dem die Klasse eigentlich sein sollte, sind die Mitglieder des DA-Clubs. Sie haben bei Professor Lupin ein recht fundiertes Wissen über die üblichen magischen Untiere erhalten und bei Professor Crouch einiges über Fluchabwehr und allgemeine Vorsichtsmaßnahmen erfahren."Einige Schüler sahen sich verwirrt an. Wann hatten sie denn einen Professor Crouch gehabt? Nur Harry, Ron und Hermine sahen sich wissend an. Schließlich wussten sie, dass sie im vierten Jahr nicht bei Professor Moody, sondern bei Barty Crouch Unterricht hatten, der sich mit Hilfe von Vielsafttrank in Alastor Moody verwandelt hatte.

Sirius fuhr unbeirrt fort: „Dieses Wissen werden wir in diesem Jahr noch vertiefen. In der Freitagsstunde werden wir uns hierbei vor allem mit eher theoretischem Wissen beschäftigen, das heißt wir werden höhere magische Wesen und Halbmenschen durchnehmen. In der Doppelstunde am Montag dagegen werden wir vor allem Abwehrzauber üben. Jedoch werden wir hier nicht gleich wie Professor Crouch mit den unverzeihlichen Flüchen anfangen, die Sie Dank ihm ja auch schon zu Genüge kennen, sondern werden erst einmal die Basiszauber wiederholen und uns dann zu den komplizierteren Vorarbeiten. Haben Sie noch fragen?"Sirius sah erwartungsvoll in die Runde.

Als niemand sich rührte fuhr er fort: „Gut, dann werden wir nun beginnen. Wie ich schon sagte, werden wir uns heute also mehr mit der Theorie beschäftigen. Wir beginnen mit einem Halbmenschen, den bereits einmal im Ansatz durchgenommen habt, dem Werwolf. Tragen wir doch einmal zusammen, was ihr bereits über Werwölfe wisst."Einige Hände schnellten nach oben darunter sogar die Hand von Neville. „Ja, Mister Longbottom.", rief Sirius diesen auf. „Werwölfe sind Menschen, die sich in Vollmondnächten in Wölfe verwandeln. Man wird zum Werwolf, indem man von einem gebissen wird. Es gibt keine Heilung davon.", sagte Neville. Sirius meinte, „So weit schon mal richtig, 5 Punkte für Gryffindor."Neville wurde puderrot, er hatte noch nie so viele Punkte bekommen. „Dann ist ein Werwolf also krank?", bohrte Sirius weiter, und rief nach einem kurzen Blick auf eine Namensliste Justin auf: „Mister Finch-Fletchley."„Ja, die Krankheit heißt Lykanthropie und ist wie Neville bereits sagte unheilbar."„Sehr gut!", lobte Sirius, „5 Punkte für Huffelpuff. Wie Sie richtig erkannt haben, ist es eine Krankheit. Lange Zeit wurde dies so jedoch nicht anerkannt. Man betrachtete Werwölfe als Monster, die gejagt und getötet werden müssen, wo immer man sie findet. Jedoch sind Werwölfe eigentlich nur einmal im Monat wirklich Bestien. Den Rest sind sie Menschen wie Sie und ich. Das beste Beispiel ist Professor Lupin. Wenn Sie nun an ihn denken. Wie hätten Sie herausfinden können, dass er ein Werwolf ist? Ja, Miss Granger." Hermine setzte wieder einmal zu einem Ihrer Vorträge an: „Nun bereits in der ersten Stunde hatten wir einen deutlichen Hinweis erhalten, da sich der Irrwicht bei Professor Lupin in einen Vollmond verwandelte und dann war er immer in den Nächten nach Vollmond zu krank um zu unterrichten."„Sehr gut, noch mal 5 Punkte für Gryffindor. Die Verwandlung in den Wolf ist sehr schmerzhaft und kraftzehrend. Deshalb sind Werwölfe am Tag nach Vollmond immer so schwach, dass sie zu nicht viel mehr als Schlafen fähig sind. Da Werwölfen immer noch mit großem Misstrauen begegnet wird, wird ein Werwolf immer behaupten an diesem Tag krank gewesen zu sein. Nun eine Möglichkeit haben Sie noch nicht genannt, einen Werwolf zu erkennen. Werwölfe können kein Silber berühren. Aber, wenn ein Werwolf seine menschliche Gestalt hat, werden Sie auch kaum in die Verlegenheit kommen, gegen ihn kämpfen zu müssen. Wenn Sie also im Wald einem Wolf begegnen, wie erkennen Sie, ob es sich um einen gewöhnlichen oder einen Werwolf handelt?"So fuhren sie die Stunde über fort.

Nach der Stunde war selbst Hermine beeindruckt. „Das war eine sehr gute Stunde.", lobte sie Sirius beim Hinausgehen, „Obwohl wir Werwölfe schon durchgenommen haben, haben wir doch einiges neues erfahren."„Ist doch auch kein Wunder, dass er so viel über Werwölfe weiß. Würdest du auch, wenn dein bester Freund einer ist.", kommentierte Ron dies nur. Sie gingen weiter zum Unterricht bei Professor Flitwick.

Als sie schließlich zum Mittagessen gingen, murrte Ron: „Noch mehr Hausaufgaben. Das ganze Wochenende wird draufgehen. Haben die Lehrer auch mal daran gedacht, dass wir auch mal schlafen müssen. Hast du vielleicht noch den Zeitumkehrer, Hermine?"„Nein, hab ich nicht.", sagte Hermine unwirsch, „Ich weiß gar nicht, was du hast. Du hast immerhin im Gegensatz zu mir Freistunden, wobei etwas mehr Unterricht Dir nicht geschadet hätte."So ging es das ganze Mittagessen über weiter, so dass Harry schließlich froh war, als Hermine nachmittags zu Arithmantik ging und die beiden so nicht weiter streiten konnten.

TBC

Bitte, bitte reviewt! Danke!


	3. Alte Freunde

**Das 6. Schuljahr mit Sirius**

Disclaimer:

Natürlich gehört alles, was zum Harry Potter Universum gehört, J. K. Rowling und nicht mir. Ich verdiene kein Geld damit (Es würde mir wohl auch keiner was für mein Geschreibsel bezahlen), sondern habe nur Spaß am Schreiben.

Kapitel 3: Alte Freunde 

„Harry, wach schon auf.", Ron weckte Harry am nächsten Morgen. „Was ist los?", fragte er verdattert. „Komm schon aufstehen!", sagte Ron nur. „Aber wieso? Es ist Samstag!", erwiderte Harry gähnend. Ron sah ihn flehend an, als er meinte: „Komm schon, ich wollte mit dir zum Quidditchstadion und etwas trainieren, damit ich am Dienstag wenigsten nicht ganz so schlecht bin."„Ron, hör auf damit.", meinte Harry daraufhin unwirsch, „Hermine hat recht, du bist ein sehr guter Hüter.", Ron sah ihn noch flehender an, so dass Harry rasch hinzufügte, „Aber ich hab auch Lust mal wieder zu fliegen. Bin schließlich den ganzen Sommer nicht dazu gekommen. Also gehen wir."So kam es, dass sie den gesamten Vormittag mit Quidditch verbrachten. Ron wurde zunehmend sicherer, so dass er schließlich am Ende jeden Quaffel abwehrte, den Harry auf die drei Tore zuwarf. Der Dienstagabend würde kommen können.

Aber natürlich war Ron am Dienstagabend wieder nervös und es dauerte lange bis er so aufgetaut war, dass Katie Bell einigermaßen zufrieden mit ihm war. Bewerber für den freien Platz als Jäger hatte es leider nicht viele gegeben. Der beste darunter war Seamus Finnegan gewesen, so dass er nun ebenfalls in der Hausmannschaft von Gryffindor war. Die Mannschaft setzte sich somit zusammen aus den beiden Treibern Andrew Kirke und Jack Sloper, Katie hatte zu Harry gesagt, dass sie hoffe, die beiden im kommenden Jahr ersetzen zu können, aber es waren einfach keine besseren Bewerber da gewesen, den drei Jägern Seamus Finnegan, Ginny Weasley und Katie Bell, dem Hüter Ron Weasley und Harry Potter als Sucher. Am Ende der Trainingsstunde musste Harry leider feststellen, dass sie bei weitem nicht so gut waren, wie noch zu Woods Zeiten. Aber letztes Jahr hatte Gryffindor schließlich mit fast der gleichen Mannschaft auch den Pokal gewonnen, wieso sollte es dann in diesem nicht möglich sein.

Die nächsten Wochen vergingen wie im Flug, da Harry mit Unterricht, Hausaufgaben und Quidditchtraining beschäftigt war. Die einzigen Verschnaufpausen hatte er bei seinen Besuchen bei Sirius. Harry genoss es, seinen Paten nun sehen zu können, wann immer er wollte, und nicht mehr auf Briefe angewiesen zu sein, in denen er nicht wirklich alles schreiben konnte, was ihn bewegte. Manchmal waren auch Ron und Hermine mitgekommen, aber meist hatte er seinen Paten doch allein besucht.

Bei ihren Treffen erzählte Sirius ihm sogar, von den Treffen des Ordens des Phönix. Er hatte zu Harry gesagt: „Wir wollen doch nicht riskieren, dass du noch mal zu Alleingängen aufbrichst, nur weil du nicht ganz im Bilde bist, auch wenn Molly dich immer noch für zu jung hält."Also wusste Harry nun, dass Voldemort nicht untätig war, wenn er auch keine neuen Anschläge durchgeführt hatte. Er warb um neue Anhänger, um seine seit dem Angriff auf die Mysteriumsabteilung geschrumpfte Zahl an Todessern wieder aufzufüllen. Es waren auch schon drei Zauberer aufgetaucht, die unter dem Imperius Fluch gestanden hatten. Dabei hatte es sich um Ministeriumsleute gehandelt, die für den dunklen Lord Informationen besorgen sollten.

Wenn Sirius von Voldemort erzählte, musste Harry meist an die Prophezeiung denken. Noch immer behagte ihm der Gedanke daran nicht sonderlich. Er hatte Ron und Hermine immer noch nicht gesagt, dass er ihren Inhalt kannte. Ihre Reaktionen konnte er sich bildlich vorstellen, er war ja schon lange genug mit ihnen befreundet, und er hatte einfach keine Lust auf ihre entsetzten Gesichter. Doch eines Abends hatte er sich ein Herz genommen und mit Sirius darüber gesprochen. Danach war ihm etwas leichter ums Herz gewesen. Nicht dass sein Pate wirklich eine Lösung gehabt hätte, aber es tat einfach gut, mit jemandem über seine Ängste zu sprechen. „Es kann doch nicht sein, dass eine Prophezeiung mir vorschreibt, dass ich zum Mörder zu werden habe.", meinte Harry zu Sirius, „Ich meine, ich weiß, dass Voldemort mehr als jeder andere den Tod verdient, aber es ist trotzdem eine schreckliche Vorstellung für mich, dass ich einen Menschen töten soll. Das kann doch keiner von mir verlangen. Und wieso sollte ich das überhaupt schaffen. Ja, ich bin Voldemort nun bereits ein paar Mal entkommen, aber doch eben nur entkommen. Ich bin nicht so stark wie er. Wie könnte ich ihn jemals besiegen. Dann wäre die Prophezeiung doch praktisch mein Todesurteil."

Hier war Sirius eingeschritten: „Harry, keiner wird irgendetwas von dir erwarten oder verlangen, zu dem du nicht fähig bist, nur weil eine Prophezeiung dies besagt. Keiner wird dich sehenden Auges in den Tod schicken, nur um etwas zu erfüllen, was Professor Trelawney einmal gesagt hat. Darüber mach dir mal keine Gedanken. Und was deine anderen Bedenken angeht, nun, es wäre höchst erschreckend für mich, wenn dich die Vorstellung einen Menschen töten zu müssen völlig kalt lassen würde. Aber ich glaube auch, dass du deine Fähigkeiten weit unterschätzt. Es gibt schließlich keinen lebenden Zauberer, der von sich behaupten kann, Voldemort bereits viermal entkommen zu sein"So hatten sie sich lange unterhalten, bis Sirius erschrocken auf die Uhr sah und Harry schließlich persönlich zum Portrait der fetten Lady brachte. „Sonst greift dich noch Filch auf", hatte Sirius dazu gemeint, als sie gemeinsam auf dem Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum waren.

Doch sie hatten nicht nur solch ernste Themen. Einmal war Harry in Sirius Büro gekommen und hatte seinen Paten dabei überrascht, als dieser sich über ein Hologramm von einem alten Schlösschen beugte und es genau betrachtete. Harry war zu ihm getreten: „Was hast du da? Ist das ein Spukschloss für den Unterricht?"Sirius hatte erschrocken aufgesehen: „Ach du bist's. Nein, das ist nicht für den Unterricht, aber du hast recht, es wäre wohl eher als Geisterbahn als zum Wohnen zu gebrauchen."Sirius hatte geseufzt. „Das ist jetzt schon die zehnte Anzeige, die ich mir heute ansehe. Es ist einfach nichts brauchbares dabei.", hatte er dann zu Harry gewandt gesagt, „Dies hier war bisher noch das beste, aber es ist irgendwo im nördlichsten Winkel Schottlands. Etwas zu weit weg für meinen Geschmack, was meinst du."Dabei hatte Sirius zweimal an verschiedenen Stellen mit dem Zauberstab den vor ihm aufgeschlagenen Tagespropheten angetippt. Zuerst war das Schlösschen verschwunden und anschließend war dafür ein Häuschen mit Garten erschienen, das, wie Harry fand, durchaus gemütlich aussah, aber der Norden Schottlands war wirklich etwas weit, da musste er Sirius recht geben.

„Du bist also auf der Suche nach einem Haus.", hatte Harry schließlich festgestellt. „Natürlich! Meinst du etwa, ich möchte mit dir Weihnachten im Ligusterweg feiern?", hatte Sirius dazu nur trocken gesagt. Harry wäre am liebsten vor Freude an die Decke gesprungen. „Heißt das, dass ich die Ferien ab jetzt mit dir verbringen darf und nicht mehr zu den Dursleys zurück muss?", hatte Harry vorsichtig gefragt. Sirius zögerte kurz mit der Antwort. „Nun ja. Ganz so ist es leider nicht. Du wirst so lange du noch zur Schule gehst in den Sommerferien für ein paar Tage zu deinem Onkel und deiner Tante müssen. Aber ansonsten kannst du die Ferien, wenn du möchtest bei mir verbringen. Ich hab bereits mit Dumbledore darüber gesprochen.", sagte er schließlich. „Natürlich möchte ich.", hatte Harry nur glücklich gerufen und hatte seinen Paten umarmt.

Sirius aber hatte ihn daraufhin von sich geschoben und angefangen rum zu drucksen: „Da ist noch etwas, Harry. Nun, ja. Du weißt ja, dass ich eigentlich für dich hätte sorgen sollen, nachdem deine Eltern gestorben sind. Also, was ich damit sagen will, ich hab mir überlegt, ob ich, nun natürlich nur wenn du möchtest, geht ja auch gar nicht anders, du bist schließlich schon 16 und ja"„Jetzt spuck's schon aus.", hatte ihn schließlich ungeduldig Harry unterbrochen. Sirius hatte sein Patenkind noch einen Moment verlegen angesehen, bis er sich einen Ruck gegeben hatte und es aus ihm heraus gebrochen war: „Nun, ich würde dich gerne adoptieren, Harry." Harry hatte seinen Paten mit großen Augen angesehen. Soweit hatte er noch gar nicht gedacht. Sirius hatte seinen Patensohn gespannt beobachtet. „Ja, das hätte ich auch gerne.", hatte Harry schließlich gesagt, als er seine Verblüffung überwunden hatte. Sirius hatte gestrahlt. Und die beiden hatten sich diesmal sehr lange umarmt.

Halloween stand an und somit das erste Hogsmeadee Wochenende. Harry, Ron und Hermine freuten sich, wieder mal aus der Schule herauszukommen. Außerdem war ihr Vorrat an Süßigkeiten und Scherzartikeln doch merklich seit Schuljahresbeginn geschrumpft. Sie reihten sich in die Schlange ein, die darauf wartete, auf Filchs Namensliste abgehakt zu werden, als plötzlich ein schwarzer Hund neben ihnen auftauchte, Harry die Hand abschlapperte und schwanzwedelnd zu ihnen hochsah. „Schnuffel! Willst du etwa mitkommen und kontrollieren, was wir so treiben?", fragte Harry gespielt empört. Der Hund schaute ihn beleidigt an. Legte sich schmollend auf den Boden und begann leicht zu winseln, als ob er sagen wollte: Was denkst du von mir? „Na hör schon auf, du darfst ja mit.", meinte Harry schließlich lachend, worauf der Hund freudestrahlend und schwanzwedelnd wieder aufstand.

So gingen sie zu viert nach Hogsmeadee, wo sie sich erstmal auf die Süßigkeiten im Honigtopf stürzten. Hier durfte Schnuffel natürlich nicht mit hinein, aber Harry kaufte für ihn eine Tafel der besten Schokolade. Als er sie bezahlte, kam ihm plötzlich etwas in den Sinn. „Mir ist gerade eingefallen, dass ich gar nicht weiß, wann Sirius Geburtstag hat. Vielleicht sollte ich Professor Lupin deshalb einmal fragen.", sagte er laut nachdenkend. „Nicht nötig!", sagte Hermine daraufhin, „Er hat am 8. April Geburtstag."„Woher weißt du denn das schon wieder?", fragte Ron nur staunend. „Es stand in der Zeitung, bei dem Bericht über seinen Prozess.", klärte ihn Hermine auf. „Na dann hab ich ja noch etwas Zeit, mir über ein Geburtstagsgeschenk Gedanken zu machen.", meinte Harry. Sie verließen den Honigtopf und gingen weiter zu Zonkos. Als sie den Laden mit vollen Taschen und um einige Galleonen erleichtert verließen, schnüffelte Schnuffel neugierig an ihnen herum, als ob er sehen wollte, was sie denn da so hätten. Harry sah ihn tadelnd an. „Du wolltest also doch nur wissen, was wir so kaufen.", sagte er dann. Der Hund bellte und drehte sich beleidigt weg. „Ist ja schon gut, warst halt nur neugierig.", sagte deshalb Harry gleich beschwichtigend. Der schwarze Hund drehte sich immer noch schmollend wieder zu ihnen um.

„Das Wetter ist so schön, lasst uns doch einen Spaziergang zur Heulenden Hütte machen.", schlug Hermine vor. Die anderen stimmten zu und so machten sie sich auf den Weg. Dort angekommen, machten sie ein kleines Picknick mit ihren gerade erstandenen Süßigkeiten. Schnuffel freute sich tierisch über die Schokolade und Harry kam der Gedanke, dass er deshalb vielleicht an seinen Taschen geschnüffelt hatte. Nein, es sah seinem Paten wirklich nicht ähnlich, ihn auf Schritt und Tritt überwachen zu wollen. Aber warum war er dann mitgekommen? Wahrscheinlich wollte er auch nur mal aus dem Schloss raus, dachte Harry, und da er als Hund unterwegs war, würde sich wenigstens niemand darüber wundern, dass er mit einem Lehrer unterwegs war.

Nachdem sie ihre Süßigkeiten gegessen hatten, lagen sie faul in der Sonne. „Du könntest dich eigentlich zurückverwandeln, Sirius. Hier ist doch kein Mensch außer uns.", schlug Ron gerade Schnuffel vor, als dieser aufsprang und wild zu knurren begann. „Was hast du denn?", fragte Harry. Doch im nächsten Moment sah er selbst, was los war. Drei Gestalten kamen den Hügel zu ihnen herauf: Malfoy, Crabbe und Goyle. „Schon gut, wir haben sie auch gesehen.", meinte deshalb Harry zu Schnuffel.

„Na wen haben wir den da? Den Abschaum von Hogwarts.", rief Malfoy, als er Harry, Ron, Hermine und Schnuffel entdeckte. „Halt die Klappe, Malfoy.", sagte Harry daraufhin ruhig, „Es ist ein viel zu schöner Tag, um sich mit solchem Mist wie dir abzugeben."Malfoy scherte sich nicht darum und trat ganz nahe an Harry heran, der daraufhin aufsprang. So standen sie sich gegenüber nur eine Nasenspitze voneinander entfernt und sahen sich in die Augen. Gefährlich leise begann Malfoy schließlich zu sprechen: „Du wirst schon bald sehen, dass ich die ganze Zeit recht hatte damit, dass es nicht gut ist, sich auf die Seite von Verrätern und Schlammblütern zu stellen. Warte nur, bis mein Vater und die anderen wieder aus dem Gefängnis heraußen sind."

„Was soll dann sein, Malfoy?", fragte Harry ungerührt, „Außer vielleicht, dass sie dann ganz schnell wieder nach Askaban zurückgehen werden."„Du wirst es erleben, Potter!", erwiderte Malfoy und fuhr dann hochmütig fort, „Deine Freunde werden die ersten sein. Dem dunklen Lord wird es Spaß machen, so ein kleines Schlammblut und dessen Eltern zu töten oder die Familie von Verrätern wie die Weasleys auszulöschen"und mit einem Blick auf Schnuffel fügte er noch hinzu „oder Halbmenschen wie diesen Lupin umzubringen."Bei diesen Worten sprangen Hermine und Ron wütend und entsetzt zugleich auf.

Doch noch bevor sie auch nur ein Wort sagen konnten, erdröhnte von hinter ihnen eine Stimme: „Mister Malfoy, Mitschüler mit der Ermordung ihrer Familien zu drohen ist kein Spaß. Strafarbeit und 50 Punkte Abzug für Slytherin."Sirius hatte sich unbemerkt in einen Menschen zurückverwandelt. „Ich lasse mir nichts von jemandem sagen, der in Askaban gesessen hat und nur durch irgendwelche Lügengeschichten Dumbledores nun frei ist und der auch noch mit Werwölfen und sonstigem Abschaum befreundet ist.", sagte Malfoy nur kalt. „Nun, wenn sie nicht von der Schule verwiesen werden wollen, erwarte ich eine eine Rolle Pergament lange schriftliche Entschuldigung von ihnen Morgen früh auf meinem Schreibtisch zu haben und sie werden die gesamte nächste Woche Strafarbeiten verrichten. Seien Sie sich versichert, dass Sie sich sehr wohl etwas von mir sagen lassen müssen.", erwiderte Sirius mit vor unterdrücktem Zorn zitternder Stimme, „Und nun verschwinden Sie, sonst werden es zwei Wochen Strafarbeiten!"

Malfoy gab Crabbe und Goyle ein Zeichen, dann drehten sich die drei auf dem Absatz um und verschwanden wieder Richtung Dorf. Anscheinend hatten sie eingesehen, dass sie gegen einen Lehrer nur den Kürzeren Ziehen konnten. „Ist der immer so freundlich?", fragte Sirius Harry, als die drei außer Sicht waren. „Ja!", antwortete Harry knapp. Ron fügte hinzu: „Zwischen den beiden geht es ungefähr so herzlich zu wie zwischen Snape und dir, Sirius."Sirius sah sehr nachdenklich aus. Schließlich sagte er entschlossen: „Ich werde Dumbledore von dem Zwischenfall hier unterrichten. Wir müssen diesen Malfoy im Auge behalten. Er ist genau die Sorte Mensch, die Voldemort sucht. Einen Spion in Hogwarts können wir nicht gebrauchen."Er seufzte. „Aber jetzt sollte uns das nicht mehr stören. Lasst uns noch ein bisschen den schönen Tag genießen."„Ja, solche Mistkäfer wie Malfoy sollten einem nicht die gute Laune verderben.", stimmte ihm Hermine zu.

So verbrachten sie den Rest des Nachmittags damit Herumzualbern, bis sie zurück nach Hogwarts aufbrachen, wo am Abend das alljährliche Halloween Festmahl stattfand. Dieses Jahr übertrafen sich die Geister selbst bei ihrer Show. So dass schließlich alle wohl genährt, glücklich und hundemüde in ihre Betten fielen.

Nach Halloween rückte das erste Spiel der Saison näher: Gryffindor gegen Slytherin. Ron wurde zusehends nervöser. Er war bald soweit, dass Hermine ernsthaft überlegte ihm einen Zaubertrank zu verpassen und Harry traute ihm mittlerweile zu, dass er sich selbst etwas antun könnte, nur um nicht spielen zu müssen.

Wie immer vor diesem Spiel war die Stimmung im Schloss bis zum zerreißen gespannt. Es gab kleine Rangeleien auf den Fluren und sogar Sabotageversuche an den Spielern.

Endlich war der Tag des Spieles da. Die Mannschaften wurden bejubelt, als sie in das Stadion kamen. Doch bald gefror das Lachen auf den Gesichtern der Gryffindors, Huffelpuffs und Ravenclaws, denn Slytherin ging rasch 40 zu 0 in Führung. Ron gab alles, aber er hatte so gut wie keine Chance. Ständig musste er Klatschern ausweichen, da ihre eigenen Treiber es nicht fertig brachten, diese von ihm fern zu halten. Endlich wachten die beiden auf und so wurde es ein ausgeglicheneres Spiel. Es stand 60 zu 100 für Slytherin, als Harry zur Erleichterung aller den Schnatz fing und so dem Spiel ein Ende machte. Gryffindor hatte trotz allem mit 210 zu 100 gesiegt. Ron machte sich Vorwürfe, doch Katie Bell meinte nur: „Hör auf dich fertig zu machen. Erstens haben wir gewonnen und zweitens warst du heut gar nicht so übel, auch wenn ich weiß, dass du es besser kannst. Für die ersten drei Tore konntest du nichts und auch die anderen waren einfach schwer zu halten."Das brachte Ron endlich zum Schweigen. Die Mannschaft ging, nachdem sie sich umgezogen hatten, geschlossen in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo sie mit den anderen Gryffindors den Sieg feierten, bis Professor McGonagall sie ins Bett schickte.

TBC

Reviews nicht vergessen! Danke!


	4. Ausbruch

**Das 6. Schuljahr mit Sirius**

Disclaimer:

Natürlich gehört alles, was zum Harry Potter Universum gehört, J. K. Rowling und nicht mir. Ich verdiene kein Geld damit (Es würde mir wohl auch keiner was für mein Geschreibsel bezahlen), sondern habe nur Spaß am Schreiben.

vero und padfoot13: Danke für die Reviews und das große Lob!

Kapitel 4: Ausbruch 

Am Montag nach dem Spiel gingen Harry und Hermine nach der Pause hinunter zu den Kerkern zu Zaubertränke. „Mir tut von Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste noch alles weh. Man müsste doch meinen, dass ich den Schildzauber langsam mal beherrschen würde.", klagte Harry. „Wenn du es auch Ron nachmachen und immer neben die Kissen fallen musst.", stichelte Hermine. Harry wollte gerade etwas darauf erwidern, als Hermine ihm plötzlich ein Zeichen gab, still zu sein. Er wollte sie fragen, was denn los sei, als er auch schon selbst die Stimme von Malfoy hörte, der sich mit irgendjemandem, vermutlich Crabbe und Goyle, unterhielt. „Wenn ich richtig verstanden habe, wird er bald wieder zu Hause sein. Dann wird ihnen dass noch leid tun. Mich eine Woche lang die Toiletten putzen zu lassen. Nicht mit mir.", ereiferte sich Malfoy.

„Was stehen Sie hier herum? Kommen Sie! Der Unterricht beginnt in einer halben Minute.", hörten sie plötzlich Snape. Ihr Zaubertranklehrer war unbemerkt hinter sie getreten und scheuchte sie in den Unterricht, wodurch er verhinderte, dass sie Malfoy noch weiter belauschen konnten. Harry musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen. Sirius hatte Malfoy also tatsächlich die Toiletten putzen lassen. Wahrscheinlich auch noch ohne Zaubern. Das hätte er gern gesehen. Dem Rest des Gespräches schenkte er dagegen wenig Beachtung. Das waren doch nur die gleichen Sprüche, wie in Hogsmeadee. So betrat Harry hinter Hermine den Kerker und die beiden besetzten wie immer einen Tisch in der letzten Reihe.

„Heute werden wir uns mit einem komplizierten Trank auseinandersetzen, der auch in ihren Prüfungen eine Rolle spielen wird. Veritas Serum. Sie finden die Anweisungen wie immer an der Tafel. Beginnen Sie!", begann Snape seinen Unterricht. Harry sah an die Tafel. Es war, wie er befürchtet hatte. Wenn Snape schon sagte, dass der Trank kompliziert war, dann musste es fast unmöglich sein, ihn richtig zu brauen. Harry gab sein bestes, doch am Ende der Stunde war der Trank nicht durchsichtig und klar, sondern knallrosa. Snape trat an ihn heran und betrachtete sich Harrys Ergebnis. „Ich glaube, das Thema hatten wir bereits letztes Jahr, Mister Potter. Können Sie lesen?", fragte Snape amüsiert. Harry sah Snape in die Augen: „Ja, aber ich muss wohl etwas übersehen haben."„In der Tat, Mister Potter, Sie haben es nicht für nötig empfunden, Flugkraut zuzugeben. Bis zur nächsten Stunde erwarte ich von Ihnen einen Aufsatz über eine Rolle Pergament über die Eigenschaften des Flugkrauts.", erklärte Snape überheblich. ‚Als ob ich nicht schon genug zu tun hätte', dachte sich Harry. Ganz konnte Snape seine Gemeinheiten ihm gegenüber eben doch nicht lassen.

In der Tat hatten die Sechstklässler eine Unmenge an Hausaufgaben zu bewältigen. Es gab bereits die ersten Zusammenbrüche im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors. Auch Harry wusste bei all den Aufsätzen manchmal nicht, wo ihm der Kopf stand. An diesem Abend saß er also in seinem Lieblingssessel am Kamin und schrieb über die Eigenschaften von Flugkraut, während Ron neben ihm für Sirius die verschiedenen Drachenarten mit ihren Merkmalen aufzählte und Hermine den Aufsatz für Kräuterkunde fertig schrieb. Es war schon fast Mitternacht, als sie ins Bett gingen. Harry schlief völlig erschöpft sofort ein.

Mitten in der Nacht schreckte Harry aus dem Schlaf. Seine Narbe brannte wie Feuer. Es nahm kein Ende. Er presste die Hand an die Stirn und konnte seine Schreie nicht mehr unterdrücken. Von weitem hörte er, dass auch die anderen im Schlafsaal wach wurden. Ron stürzte zu ihm und redete auf ihn ein, aber Harry konnte nicht verstehen, was er zu ihm sagte. Auch Neville, Seamus und Dean standen hilflos um sein Bett herum. Neville stürzte schließlich aus dem Zimmer. Harry sah sie wie durch einen Schleier. Die Schmerzen waren unerträglich. Und dann entdeckte Voldemort ihn. Seine Freude, die Harry durch die Narbenschmerzen aus dem Schlaf gerissen hatte, wurde noch größer. Harry spürte, wie sein Wille zurückgedrängt wurde. Voldemort versuchte, ihn zu übernehmen und seine Gedanken zu lesen. ‚Nein, dass wirst Du nicht tun!' schoss es Harry durch den Kopf. Er wusste nicht wie, aber er schaffte es, seinen Geist immer weiter zu verschließen. Irgendwann ließ der Schmerz in seiner Narbe nach, als die Verbindung zum dunklen Lord abnahm. Dann umgab Harry nur noch Schwärze. Er bekam nicht mehr mit, wie Neville gefolgt von Professor McGonagall in den Raum stürzte und er schließlich von seiner Lehrerin in den Krankenflügel gebracht wurde.

Als Harry die Augen öffnete, sah er um sich alles verschwommen. Seine Hand ging ganz automatisch auf die Suche nach seiner Brille, die neben seinem Bett auf dem Nachttisch liegen musste. Aber irgendetwas stimmte nicht. Der Nachttisch stand nicht mehr da, wo er ihn in Erinnerung hatte. Irgendwann hatte er seine Brille dennoch gefunden und er setzte sie auf. Nun erkannte er, dass er nicht mehr im Schlafsaal, sondern im Krankenflügel war. Erst wunderte er sich, warum er denn hier war, bis ihm die Narbenschmerzen und Voldemorts Attacke wieder einfielen. Harry sah sich um und entdeckte neben sich seinen Paten, der schlafend auf einem Stuhl saß. ‚Wie lange ich wohl schon hier bin?', fragte sich Harry. Sirius regte sich. Er streckte sich und sah auf. Als er erkannte, dass Harry wach war, fiel schlagartig alle Müdigkeit von Sirius ab. „Harry, wie fühlst du dich.", fragte er besorgt. „Mir geht's gut.", antwortete Harry, „Wie lange bin ich hier?"

Sirius betrachtete ihn skeptisch, als er erwiderte: „Zwei Tage. Wir waren alle schon ganz aufgeregt. Keiner weiß, was eigentlich mit dir los war. Ron sagt, du hättest schreiend und die Hände auf die Narbe gepresst im Bett gelegen, bis du ohnmächtig wurdest. Minerva hat dich dann hier in den Krankenflügel gebracht."„Zwei Tage war ich weg.", kam es von Harry. Ungläubig sah er Sirius an. „Nun erzähl mal, was war denn los.", forderte ihn sein Pate auf. „Ich bin aufgewacht, weil meine Narbe so schrecklich gebrannt hat.", erklärte Harry, „Voldemort war unglaublich glücklich, so kam es mir jedenfalls vor. Und dann"Harry stockte kurz, bevor er fortfuhr „Nun ja, er hat mich bemerkt. Er weiß schließlich mittlerweile von unserer Verbindung und jedenfalls, er hat versucht in meinen Kopf einzudringen und"Harry schluckte „er hätte es auch fast geschafft. Aber irgendwie hab ich erreicht, dass die Verbindung schwächer wurde. Und dann weiß ich nichts mehr."

Sirius sah sein Patenkind geschockt an. Dann gab er sich einen Ruck und lächelte schwach, als er zu Harry sagte: „Dann war der Okklumentik Unterricht bei Snape also doch zu was Nütze."Harry lächelte schwach zurück. „Nun, du hattest recht.", fuhr Sirius nun ernster fort, „Voldemort muss sehr glücklich gewesen sein. Harry, der Tagesprophet hat es am Morgen gebracht, nachdem du in den Krankenflügel kamst. Es gab einen Massenausbruch aus Askaban. Alle Todesser, die in der Mysteriumsabteilung gefangen genommen werden konnten, sind geflohen. Und das ist nicht alles. Die Dementoren haben Askaban verlassen. Keiner weiß, wo sie sich zurzeit aufhalten oder welchem Befehl sie gehorchen, obwohl dies eigentlich offensichtlich ist."Harry sah seien Paten nun sichtlich geschockt an, bevor er meinte: „Dann hatte Malfoy also recht. Er wusste von dem geplanten Ausbruch. Kann es sein, dass er bereits für Voldemort arbeitet?"

Doch bevor Sirius ihm antworten konnte, wurden sie unterbrochen. „Professor Black, ich muss mich doch schwer wundern. Wie kommen sie dazu, meinen Patienten aufzuregen. Raus hier. Ich habe sie nur hier bleiben lassen, weil ich sie für vernünftiger gehalten habe. Sie hätten mich rufen sollen, als Mister Potter aufgewacht sind. Stattdessen regen sie ihn auf. Raus hier!", Madame Pomfrey redete sich in eine wahre Schimpfflut hinein, die Sirius mit eingezogenen Schultern über sich ergehen lies. „Aber, aber Madame Pomfrey. Ich wollte Harry wirklich nicht aufregen. Er hat nur erzählt, was geschehen ist und ich habe ihn über die Neuigkeiten, die geschehen sind unterrichtet."„Ja und ihn damit beunruhigt. Gehen Sie nun. Mister Potter ist mein Patient und er braucht noch Ruhe. Außerdem beginnt ihr Unterricht in wenigen Minuten.", erwiderte Madame Pomfrey gereizt. Sirius sah erschrocken auf die Uhr, dann sagte er zu Harry: „Sie hat recht. Ruh dich heute noch einmal aus. Ich muss jetzt los. Remus hat mir einen Irrwicht für die dritte Klasse besorgt, der in meinem Pult darauf wartet losgelassen zu werden. Ich komme dich heute Mittag besuchen.", damit verlies Sirius den Krankenflügel.

Zum Abendessen hatte Madame Pomfrey Harry endlich aufstehen lassen. Ihm war es bereits langweilig geworden. Sirius hatte ihn zwar zusammen mit Ron und Hermine in der Mittagspause kurz besucht, aber die meiste Zeit war er doch alleine gewesen. Hermine hatte ihm seine Schulsachen mitgebracht. Zuerst hatte er dies nur genervt zur Kenntnis genommen, aber vor lauter Langeweile war er dann doch noch dankbar dafür gewesen. Er hatte es sogar geschafft, den Aufsatz für Snape fertig zu schreiben, so dass er morgen ruhigen Gewissens in Zaubertränke gehen konnte.

Nach dem Abendessen hatten Harry, Ron und Hermine noch lange in ihren Lieblingssesseln im Gemeinschaftsraum gesessen und über die Geschehnisse der letzten Tage diskutiert. „Es würde mich nicht wundern, wenn Malfoy ein Todesser geworden wäre."meinte Ron. „Das glaube ich nicht.", sagte Hermine ernst, „Nicht, dass er nicht mit"sie stockte „V-V-Voldemort, ach hör endlich auf Ron, jedenfalls nicht dass Malfoy nicht mit ihm einer Meinung wäre, aber ich glaube nicht, dass sein Vater damit einverstanden wäre, dass er ein Todesser wird, jedenfalls solange er noch zur Schule geht."„Und wieso nicht? Regulus Black wurde auch noch während seiner Schulzeit zum Todesser.", erwiderte Harry. „Nun, Lucius Malfoy weiß schließlich, wie grausam V-Voldemort gegenüber seinen eigenen Leuten sein kann und ich glaube nicht, dass er davon begeistert wäre, wenn sein Sohn jetzt schon ein Todesser wäre." „Ich weiß nicht, Hermine. Ich traue Malfoy zu, dass er bereits dabei ist.", erklärte Ron. Harry sagte nachdenklich: „Aber dann hätte er genaueres über die Befreiungsaktion gewusst und nicht nur Andeutungen von seinem Vater. Nein, ich glaube er ist noch nicht dabei."Irgendwann gaben sie ihre Diskussion auf und gingen ins Bett.

Auch in den nächsten Tagen war der Ausbruch aus Askaban überall im Schloss das Hauptthema. Viele hatte Angst und Harry erfuhr nun auch, warum Sirius gemeint hatte, dass es doch offensichtlich sei, wohin die Dementoren verschwunden waren. Er hatte gehört, wie sich ein paar Schüler über den Artikel im Tagespropheten unterhielten: „Wie konnten die Dementoren nur einfach verschwinden, da hatte „Du weißt schon wer"doch leichtes Spiel, seine Leute zu befreien."„Weiß man eigentlich sicher, dass „Du weißt schon wer"die Todesser selbst befreit hat."„Nun ja, immerhin war das Dunkle Mal über Askaban zu sehen, stand jedenfalls im Tagespropheten."

‚Voldemort trat also nun offen auf. Er hielt es nicht mehr für nötig, sich zu verstecken, wenn er nun begann, sein Zeichen zu hinterlassen. Wieso auch. Er hatte nun zahlreiche Anhänger auf seiner Seite und auch die Dementoren hatten sich ihm höchstwahrscheinlich angeschlossen. Das machte ihn noch gefährlicher, als er die ganze Zeit schon gewesen war. Der nächste Angriff würde nicht lange auf sich warten lassen.' Solche Gedanken schwirrten in Harrys Kopf herum.

Bereits am kommenden Montag wurden Harrys Gedanken beim Frühstück bestätigt. Hermine erhielt wie jeden Morgen den Tagespropheten. Als sie ihn öffnete, weiteten sich ihre Augen vor entsetzen. „Was ist denn los?", wollte Ron wissen. Harry, der gerade mit dem Buttern seines Toastes beschäftigt war, sah auf. „Wieso, was ist?", fragte er. Hermine zeigte ihnen die Zeitung. Jetzt konnten sie selbst die Schlagzeile lesen:

Dementoren außer Kontrolle! Gestern Nacht wurde in der Nähe von Birmingham die Familie von Emmeline Vance von Dementoren angegriffen. Sie und ihr Mann Steven konnten gerade noch ihre Kinder durch ihren Kamin in Sicherheit bringen. Die beiden dagegen hatten gegen die außer Kontrolle geratenen Dementoren keine Chance. Sie wurden beide geküsst. Der magische Eingreiftrupp war leider zu spät gekommen und konnte die Dementoren nicht rechtzeitig verjagen. Mister und Misses Vance befinden sich nun im St Mungos Hospital für magische Krankheiten. Was die Zauberergemeinschaft aber noch mehr als der eigentliche Angriff beunruhigt, war das Dunkle Mal, dass über dem Haus der Familie Vance wenig später gesichtet wurde. Der Verursacher konnte jedoch nicht gestellt werden. Cornelius Fudge, Zaubereiminister, ruft die Zauberergemeinschaft auf, jetzt nicht in Panik zu geraten. Flugblätter über das richtige Verhalten bei einem Dementorenangriff und die Abwehr derselben liegen im Zaubereiministerium bereit.

Harry und Ron legten die Zeitung weg. Sie sahen nun ebenso entsetzt aus wie Hermine. „Emmeline Vance war ein Mitglied es Ordens. Sie gehörte zu denen, die mich vor dem fünften Schuljahr aus dem Ligusterweg abgeholt waren.", erklärte Harry, nachdem er seine Fassung wieder gewonnen hatte. „Dann hat der Krieg also nun begonnen.", kam es bedrückt von Hermine. Harry sah sich in der großen Halle um. Er sah in lauter ängstliche Gesichter. Nur am Tisch der Slytherins gab es einige Ausnahmen. Malfoy warf ihm einen Blick zu, der wohl sagen sollte: Ich hab dich gewarnt. Auch am Lehrertisch sah er nur besorgte Gesichter und es wurde diskutiert.

Erst jetzt bemerkte Harry, dass Hedwig auch einen Brief für ihn hatte. Als er Hedwig diesen abgenommen hatte, sah er, dass Hagrid ihn geschrieben hatte. Neugierig riss er ihn auf. „Von wem ist der?", fragte Ron. „Hagrid", antwortete Harry, während er den Brief überflog. „Den haben wir dieses Jahr ganz schön vernachlässigt.", meinte Ron, „Was schreibt er?"„Er ist mit seinem kleinen Bruder weg, seine Familie zu besuchen und er bittet uns, uns in der Zwischenzeit um Fang zu kümmern. Wusstet ihr, dass Grawp immer noch hier war?" „Nein, aber wo sollte er denn sonst sein.", sagte Ron einfach. „Jedenfalls scheint Dumbledore ihn noch einmal zu den Riesen zu schicken.", äußerte Harry. „Ich denke, Dumbledore will es nicht riskieren, dass auch noch die Riesen zu V-Voldemort überlaufen.", erklärte Hermine, „Aber wir müssen los, Verwandlungen fängt gleich an."

Professor McGonagall kam zum ersten Mal in all den Jahren zu spät zum Unterricht. „Ruhe bitte!", begann sie, als sie das Lehrerpult erreichte, „Bevor wir damit fortfahren, Teetassen heraufzubeschwören, möchte ich Sie über einige Beschlüsse des Lehrerkollegiums in Kenntnis setzten. Die neueren Ereignisse zwingen uns dazu, die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen zu verstärken. Ich möchte Sie nicht beunruhigen, aber sie sollten wissen, dass es Dementoren durchaus gelingen könnte in das Hogwartsgelände einzudringen. Dagegen ist es sehr unwahrscheinlich, dass Ihnen im Schloss selbst Gefahr droht. Deshalb wird ab heute kein Schüler ohne einen Lehrer das Schloss verlassen. Wenn Sie sich im Freien aufhalten wird also stets eine Lehrkraft bei Ihnen sein. Dies gilt sowohl für den Weg zu Kräuterkunde und Pflege magischer Geschöpfe, als auch für Quidditch Training und die Quidditch Spiele sowie den Weg dort hin. Des Weiteren werden Sie sich in Hogsmeadee nicht mehr so frei bewegen können, wie dies bisher üblich war. Hogsmeadee ist außerhalb der Hauptstraße ab jetzt für Sie Tabu. Dort werden während Ihres Aufenthaltes die Lehrer Streife gehen."Ein Gemurmel erhob sich im Raum. „Haben Sie Fragen hierzu? Wenn dem nicht so ist, dann bitte ich Sie die Gespräche wieder einzustellen und sich darauf zu konzentrieren, Teetassen heraufzubeschwören. Miss Granger ist bis heute die einzige, die eine tadellose Tasse zu Stande bekommt."Harry war nach dieser Eröffnung nicht ganz bei der Sache und schaffte es deshalb auch nur eine halbe Tasse heraufzubeschwören. Vor allem überlegte er, wie sie sich nun um Fang kümmern sollten, bis ihm die rettende Idee kam. Sirius würde sich sicher um Fang kümmern, schließlich kannte er sich mit Hunden bestens aus.

Nach der Stunde beeilten sie sich das Klassenzimmer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste zu erreichen. Sie wollten vorher noch kurz mit Sirius über Fang sprechen. Zu seiner Erleichterung stellte Harry fest, dass die Kissen verschwunden waren. ‚Dann wird es heute hoffentlich weniger schmerzhaft abgehen', dachte er sich. „Ihr seid aber früh dran.", begrüßte sie Sirius. „Wir wollten noch kurz mit dir reden.", begann Harry ohne Umschweife. Sirius sah ihn fragend an. „Hagrid hat uns heute einen Brief geschrieben. Wir sollen uns um seinen Saurüden Fang kümmern, aber wir dürfen nun ja nicht mehr alleine zu seiner Hütte und da wollte ich dich fragen, ob du das nicht übernehmen könntest."Sirius sah Harry stirnrunzelnd an. „Hagrid ist also bereits aufgebrochen, aber dass er gerade euch einweiht, hätte ich nicht gedacht. Nun gut, ich werde Fang übernehmen."Die anderen Schüler kamen herein und so konnten sie nicht weiter sprechen. „Aus gegebenem Anlass werden wir bereits heute einen Zauber durchnehmen, den ich eigentlich erst für das Ende des Schuljahres vorgesehen hatte: Den Patronuszauber.", begann Sirius mit dem Unterricht. Da Harry und Hermine den Zauber bereits beherrschten, halfen sie Sirius, in dem sie zwischen den anderen Schülern umhergingen und ihnen Tipps gaben. Am Ende der Stunde hatten fast alle einen Patronus mit einer vollen Gestallt heraufbeschworen. Sirius sah sie zufrieden an: „Das war schon mal sehr gut. Ich muss Ihnen aber leider sagen, dass das Heraufbeschwören einen Patronus in Anwesenheit von Dementoren um einiges schwieriger ist. Erst dann wird sich erweisen, ob ihre glücklichen Erinnerungen stark genug sind."Damit entließ Sirius sie in die Pause.

TBC

Reviews bitte nicht vergessen! Danke!


	5. Der Wolfsbau

**Das 6. Schuljahr mit Sirius**

Disclaimer:

Natürlich gehört alles, was zum Harry Potter Universum gehört, J. K. Rowling und nicht mir. Ich verdiene kein Geld damit (Es würde mir wohl auch keiner was für mein Geschreibsel bezahlen), sondern habe nur Spaß am Schreiben.

Kapitel 5: Der Wolfsbau 

Eine Woche später wurden die neuen Sicherheitsbestimmungen zum ersten Mal überdeutlich. Das Spiel Huffelpuff gegen Ravenclaw stand an. Die Schüler wurden begleitet von Lehrern Klassenweise zum Quidditch Stadion gebracht, wo die Lehrer nicht wie üblich zur Lehrertribüne gingen, sondern bei den Schülern blieben. Das Wetter hatte es mit den Spielern nicht sonderlich gut gemeint. Es gab einen regelrechten Schneesturm, so dass die Zuschauer in ihre Umhänge gehüllt dicht gedrängt auf den Tribünen standen. Die Spieler hatten dagegen alle Hände voll zu tun, nicht von ihren Besen zu fallen. Außerdem war es für Harry ein Wunder, wie sie überhaupt etwas erkennen konnten. So war es eigentlich auch mehr ein Zufall, als der Sucher der Huffelpuffs den Schnatz fing. Der kleine goldene Ball war direkt vor seiner Nase aufgetaucht und er hatte geistesgegenwärtig zugegriffen. Am Ende stand es 190 zu 90 für Huffelpuff.

Am nächsten Morgen saßen die Gryffindors wehmütig im Gemeinschaftsraum und sahen nach draußen. Hogwarts war von einer dicken Schneeschicht bedeckt. „Schade, dass wir nicht raus dürfen. Ich hätte Lust auf eine kleine Schneeballschlacht.", seufzte Neville. „Du willst wohl mal richtig eingeseift werden.", lachte Ron. Als er aber Nevilles beleidigtes Gesicht sah, fügte er schnell hinzu, „War doch nur Spaß. Ich hätte auch große Lust, raus zu gehen."„Es wird sich wohl kein Lehrer finden, der bereit ist, eine Schneeballschlacht zu beaufsichtigen und sonst dürfen wir ja nicht raus.", meinte Neville immer noch seufzend. „Wieso eigentlich nicht!", mischte sich Harry ein, „Ich glaub, ich wüsste einen, der sogar mitmachen würde."„Verarschen kann ich mich selber.", erwiderte Neville. „Ich meins ernst!", sagte Harry, „Kommt mit!"Und somit verließen Ron, Harry und Neville, zusammen mit Ginny, Dean und Seamus, die mitbekommen hatten, was sie vorhatten, den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Harry führte die kleine Gruppe zielsicher durch die Korridore zum Arbeitszimmer von Sirius. Neville sah ihn unsicher an. „Bist du dir sicher, dass du zu Professor Black willst?", fragte Dean. „Natürlich! Hast du etwa immer noch Angst vor ihm?", fragte Harry amüsiert zurück. „Nein, aber ich kann ihn mir nicht wirklich bei einer Schneeballschlacht vorstellen.", verteidigte sich Dean. „Ich schon!", kam es gleichzeitig von Ron, Ginny und Harry. Schließlich waren sie angekommen. Harry klopfte und trat ohne auf die Antwort zu warten ein. Sirius saß wie immer an seinem Schreibtisch. Er sah auf und runzelte erstaunt die Stirn, als der Haufen Gryffindors nacheinander in sein Büro kam. „Hat Sie etwa auf Sonntag die Arbeitswut gepackt und haben Sie alle Probleme bei den Hausaufgaben oder was führt Sie alle zu mir?", fragte er in die Runde. „Nein, wir haben eigentlich was ganz anderes als Arbeiten im Sinn.", meinte Harry grinsend, „Nun wir wollten unsere Reaktionsfähigkeit und unsere Treffsicherheit ein wenig schulen und wollten fragen, ob Sie uns dabei vielleicht behilflich sein könnten."

Sirius sah Harry skeptisch an, als er fragte: „Und wozu brauchen Sie da mich?"„Nun ja, am besten ginge dieses Training mit etwas, das nicht so weh tut, falls man es doch abbekommt und dieses etwas gibt es zur Zeit nun mal draußen und da dürfen wir ohne einen Lehrer ja nicht hin und"Sirius, der während Harrys Worten immer breiter zu Grinsen begonnen hatte, brach in sein typisches bellendes Lachen aus. „Um es kurz zu machen, ich soll also mit zu einer Schneeballschlacht.", stellte er schließlich immer noch grinsend fest. „Genau so ist es.", erklärte Harry. „Na gut! Aber wir bleiben in der Nähe des Eingangs und ich habe nur eine Stunde Zeit, dann muss ich los.", gab sich Sirius geschlagen. „Wo musst du denn noch hin?", platzte es aus Harry heraus. „Du musst ja nicht alles wissen.", gab Sirius augenzwinkernd zurück, „Machen wir lieber, dass wir nach draußen kommen. Eine Stunde ist schnell rum. Wo ist eigentlich Hermine."„Sitzt in der Bibliothek und macht Hausaufgaben.", sagte Ron augenrollend. „Vielleicht wäre das auch ein besserer Zeitvertreib für euch.", meinte Sirius. Was ihm aber entschiedene Proteste einbrachte.

So kam es, dass wenig später die sechs Gryffindors zusammen mit ihrem Lehrer draußen im Schnee eine Schneeballschlacht veranstalteten. Die Stunde war aber leider viel zu schnell rum. Erschöpft und patschnass gingen sie ins Schloss zurück. Wo sie einigen Slytherins, darunter Malfoy, in die Arme liefen. Malfoy sagte so laut, dass sie es gar nicht überhören konnten: „Schaut euch das an! Und der will unser Lehrer sein? Balgt sich mit den Gryffindor Babys im Schnee." Aber Sirius ignorierte ihn. Er sagte nur zu Harry: „Reg dich nicht auf! Der ist doch nur neidisch, dass Severus nicht mit ihnen hinausgehen würde. So jetzt muss ich mich aber beeilen. Ich sollte mich noch trocken zaubern und umziehen, bevor ich weg gehe. Wir sehen uns Morgen im Unterricht."Damit verschwand Sirius.

Weihnachten rückte immer näher. Die Stimmung im Schloss war allerdings alles andere als fröhlich. Der Tagesprophet brachte fast jeden Tag neue Berichte von angeblichen Sichtungen von Dementoren. Aber leider waren auch einige neue Angriffe dabei, die aber Gott sei Dank besser ausgingen, als der erste. Es war zu keinen weiteren Dementorenküssen mehr gekommen. Dafür hatte es den ersten Angriff auf einen Auroren durch einen Todesser gegeben. Die Lage spitzte sich zu.

Das letzte Wochenende vor Weihnachten durften die Schüler noch einmal Hogsmeadee besuchen. Da sie sich aber nur auf der Hauptstraße aufhalten durften, wirkte Hogsmeadee viel überfüllter als sonst. So kam es, dass Harry, Ron und Hermine, so wie viele andere Schüler auch, nur ihre Weihnachtseinkäufe machten und gleich ins Schloss zurückkehrten. Die Lehrer gingen derweilen in Hogsmeadee und auf dem Weg vom Schloss dorthin Patrolie. Harry fiel auf, dass Sirius nicht unter ihnen war. Dies war nun schon das dritte Wochenende in Folge, an dem er weg war. „Vielleicht hat er einen Auftrag für den Orden zu erledigen.", mutmaßte Hermine. ‚Ja, das wäre möglich', dachte sich Harry, ‚er war die letzten Wochenenden immer weg, wenn ich ihn besuchen wollte. Ein Auftrag für den Orden ist eigentlich die einzige Erklärung hierfür.'

Am kommenden Freitag bekam Harry endlich die Antwort darauf, wohin Sirius an den letzten Wochenenden verschwunden war. Die Weihnachtsferien standen bevor. Endlich kam die ersehnte Glocke, die den Schluss des Unterrichts und den Beginn der Ferien ankündigte. Die Schüler strömten aus den Klassenzimmern in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume, um ihre Sachen zu holen und dann nach Hause zu fahren. Auch Harry holte seinen Koffer und Hedwig, schleppte diese aber nicht zu den Kutschen, sondern zu Sirius Arbeitszimmer. Dort wurde er schon erwartet. „Da bist du ja, Harry. Dann gehn wir mal los.", begrüßte sein Pate ihn. „Wohin gehn wir denn? Und wie kommen wir dort hin?", wollte Harry wissen. „Nun, wir reisen mit dem Flohnetzwerk, um deine zweite Frage zuerst zu beantworten. Und es geht zum Wolfsbau.", sagte Sirius. „Wolfsbau?", fragte Harry, „Wo ist das?"„Lass dich überraschen!", meinte Sirius und reichte ihm einen Topf mit Flohpulver. „Na los, geh schon. Um den Koffer und den Käfig kümmere ich mich."„Was ist eigentlich mit Fang?", wollte Harry wissen. „Um den kümmert sich Professor Rauhe-Bridges.", klärte Sirius ihn auf. „Was macht eigentlich Hagrid? Langsam mache ich mir Sorgen um ihn. Er ist doch jetzt schon drei Wochen lang weg.", fragte Harry weiter. Sirius seufzte: „Wir wissen leider auch nicht, wo er gerade steckt, aber Sorgen musst du dir noch keine machen. Dumbledore rechnet damit, dass er mindestens zwei Monate unterwegs sein wird. Aber jetzt ab mit dir zum Wolfsbau!"

(AN: Kann mir bitte jemand verraten, wie man Rauhe-Bridges schreibt? In den englischen Büchern heißt sie Grubbly-Plank, so dass ich da nicht nachschauen konnte.)

Harry warf eine Handvoll Flohpulver ins Feuer, trat in die grünen Flammen und sagte klar und deutlich: „Zum Wolfsbau!"Sofort begann er sich im Kreis zu drehen und ihm wurde wieder einmal klar, warum er diese Art zu reisen so verabscheute. Endlich sah er seinen Zielkamin. Er schaffte es, sich abzufangen, trat aus dem Kamin und sah sich um. Er stand in einer gemütlich eingerichteten hellen Küche. Es war eindeutig ein reines Zaubererhaus, da er keinerlei elektrische Geräte entdecken konnte. Hinter sich hörte er ein Rumpeln und dann trat Sirius aus dem Kamin. „Gefällt's dir?", fragte er sein Patenkind. „Ja!", antwortete Harry und dann dämmerte es ihm endlich, „Ist das dein Haus?"„Ja, ich bin doch noch fündig geworden. Wir sind hier in einem kleinen Ort in der Nähe von Leicester. Das Haus liegt etwas abseits und es gehört auch eine Wiese mit Apfelbäumen dazu,"mit einem Augenzwinkern fügte er hinzu, „die man vom Dorf aus nicht sieht und die damit perfekt zum Quidditch Spielen ist. Komm ich zeig dir das Haus und dein Zimmer."

Die nächste Stunde verbrachten sie mit einer Führung durch das Haus. Harry fand es einfach klasse. Es war geräumig, aber nicht so riesig, wie der Grimmauldplatz Nr. 12, und anders als dieser und das Haus der Dursleys total gemütlich. Als sie das Wohnzimmer betraten, fielen ihm einige Kisten ins Auge, die dort herumstanden. „Eigentlich wollte ich ja bis heute alles fertig haben, aber ich hab's nicht ganz geschafft. Das Wohnzimmer und das Gästezimmer müssen wir uns in den nächsten Tagen noch vornehmen, wenn wir Weihnachten nicht zwischen Kisten feiern wollen.", erklärte Sirius. Dann gingen sie in den Garten, der von einer leichten Schneeschicht bedeckt war. „Hier will ich erst im Frühjahr mit dem Aufräumen anfangen. Hat jetzt im Winter sowieso keinen Zweck. Schade, dass wir zu südlich für viel Schnee sind. Hier wird kaum genug für eine Schneeballschlacht fallen. Aber das war der einzige Punkt, der gegen dieses Haus sprach.", meinte Sirius zu Harry.

Schließlich trug er Harrys Koffer und Hedwig die Treppe hoch und zeigte ihm sein Zimmer. Harry sah sich um. Es war mindestens dreimal so groß, wie sein Zimmer bei den Dursleys. Es standen nicht viele Möbel darin: ein großes Bett, ein Schrank und ein Regal. „Ich dachte, du möchtest dein Zimmer sicher selbst einrichten und hab deshalb erstmal nur das nötigste reingestellt.", erklärte Sirius, „Du musst nur sagen, wenn du irgendetwas haben möchtest. Ich hab unten auch noch die Kataloge, aus denen ich die anderen Möbel bestellt hab. Du kannst ja mal reinschauen. Ich lass dich jetzt erstmal allein, damit du auspacken kannst."

Als Sirius gegangen war, machte Harry sich daran, seine Sachen aus dem Koffer zu räumen. Da er nicht viel besaß, war er rasch damit fertig. Zuletzt ließ er noch Hedwig aus dem Käfig, dann sah er sich um. ‚Diesem Zimmer fehlte eindeutig etwas Farbe.', dachte er bei sich. Harry nahm sich vor, wirklich nachher Kataloge zu wälzen. Die Chance, endlich einmal ein Zimmer nach seinem Geschmack einrichten zu können, wollte er sich nicht entgehen lassen. Aber für den Moment konnte er nicht mehr tun. Deshalb ging er hinunter zu Sirius.

Er fand ihn in der Küche beim Kochen. „Ach, da bist du ja schon wieder. Ich muss leider zugeben, dass ich nicht sonderlich gut kochen kann. Man könnte meinen, ich hätte es im letzten Jahr eigentlich lernen können, aber na ja, ich hoffe du magst Spaghetti."„Ja, gerne, aber du musst aufpassen, das Wasser kocht gleich über.", entgegnete Harry. „Ich kann dir ja Nachhilfe im Kochen geben.", bot er seinem Paten an. „Du kannst kochen?", fragte dieser verblüfft. „Ja, jedenfalls auf Muggel Art. Bei den Dursleys hatte ich genug Übung.", eröffnete Harry ihm. „Na, dann kannst du's mir ja beibringen. Wir haben ja jetzt zwei Wochen Zeit.", seufzte Sirius.

Es wurde ein vergnüglicher Abend. Nach dem Essen saßen sie bis spät in die Nacht über den Katalogen. Es dauerte lange, bis Harry sich für Teppiche, Vorhänge und sonstige Kleinigkeiten entschieden hatte, die dem Zimmer etwas Farbe geben würden. Auch einen Schreibtisch hatte er sich ausgesucht. „Bis wann sind die Sachen denn da?", fragte Harry seinen Paten. „Wie, bis wann sind die Sachen da?", fragte Sirius erstaunt zurück. „Nun ja, ich kenn Kataloge bisher nur von den Dursleys und bei den Muggeln dauert es schon ein paar Tage, bis die Sachen geliefert werden.", erläuterte Harry. Sirius sah Harry kopfschüttelnd an. „Also bei uns läuft das etwas anders. Pass auf!", sagte Sirius. Damit griff er nach seinem Zauberstab. Er tippte die verschiedenen Dinge an, die Harry sich ausgesucht hatte. Dann öffnete er die letzte Seite, tippte auch diese an und sagte laut: „Gringots Verließ Nummer 711"Es machte Plopp und die ganzen Sachen erschienen neben ihnen in der Küche. Sirius betrachtete Harrys verdattertes Gesicht amüsiert. „Siehst du, so einfach ist das. Aber jetzt ab ins Bett. Einrichten tun wir dein Zimmer dann Morgen, es ist schon zu spät dazu. Gute Nacht, Harry.", sagte er. „Gute Nacht, Sirius.", gähnte Harry. Er war wirklich schon sehr müde.

Die nächsten Tage verbrachten die beiden damit, dem Haus den letzten Schliff zu geben. Harrys Zimmer sah mittlerweile großartig aus. Und auch im Wohnzimmer stand am Sonntagabend nur noch ein einziger Karton. Als Harry ihn öffnete, sah er, dass er voller Bücher war. „Wieso hast du nur so viele Bücher?", fragte Harry Sirius. „Du wirst es nicht glauben, aber die meisten davon, hab ich sogar gelesen.", witzelte Sirius. Sie räumten die Bücher zu den anderen in ein Regal. Jedoch stellte Harry bald fest, dass Bücher nicht das Einzige in diesem Karton waren. Ganz unten lagen Photoalben. Harry nahm eines heraus und öffnete es. Er sah sich selbst als Baby und seine Mum, die ihn glücklich auf dem Arm hielt. Auf einem anderen Bild warf sein Vater ihn in die Luft, er schien vor Freude zu jauchzen, während seine Mutter entsetzt zusah. Tränen stiegen ihm in die Augen. Er spürte eine Hand, die sich auf seine Schulter gelegt hatte und sah auf zu Sirius. Auch dieser hatte Tränen in den Augen. „Vielleicht sollten wir die ein andermal durchsehen.", sagte er.

„Nein!", sagte Harry entschieden, „Ich habe so wenig Bilder von meiner Familie. Bitte, ich möchte es mir jetzt ansehen."Sirius seufzte. „Nun gut, aber nicht hier auf dem Fußboden. Komm! Setzen wir uns auf die Couch.", schlug er seinem Patensohn vor. So saßen sie also da und betrachteten die ganze Nacht Photos. Das erste Album war voller Babyphotos von Harry, darunter Harrys Geburt, sein erster Zahn, seine ersten Schritte und immer wieder Bilder, die ihn mit seinen Eltern und seinem Paten zeigten. In den anderen Alben waren Photos aus der Schulzeit der Rumtreiber und aus deren Zeit nach der Schule. Auch ein Hochzeitsalbum seiner Eltern war darunter. Es war aber auch ein Album mit Kinderphotos von Sirius dabei. Sirius erzählte die Geschichte zu den einzelnen Photos, so dass sie nicht lange trüber Stimmung blieben, sondern bald laut lachten, als er Harry erzählte, wie dieser einmal Remus neuen Anzug von obern bis unten vollgesappert hatte, als dieser eigentlich zu einem Vorstellungsgespräch musste. Die Sonne ging bereits auf, als Sirius sein Patenkind schließlich hoch ins Bett trug. Harry war letztendlich doch eingeschlafen. Sirius zog ihm noch die Schuhe und den Umhang aus und deckte ihn fürsorglich zu. Er betrachtete seinen schlafenden Patensohn und spürte eine große Zuneigung zu ihm. Endlich konnte er ihm ein Zuhause bieten. Mit diesem Gedanken ging auch er ins Bett.

Am Montag war rechtzeitig zum Abendessen endlich auch das Gästezimmer fertig und das obwohl sie den ganzen Vormittag verschlafen hatten. „Gerade noch rechtzeitig!", kommentierte Sirius, als auch der letzte Vorhang an seinem Platz hing. „Wieso? Erwarten wir Besuch?", fragte Harry erstaunt. „Oh, das hab ich ja ganz vergessen Dir zu sagen. Remus wird Weihnachten mit uns feiern. Ich hoffe, du hast nichts dagegen. Er wollte nur erst den Vollmond abwarten, bis er kommt. Nun und da gestern Vollmond war, wird er wohl entweder noch heute Abend oder morgen Früh hier erscheinen.", klärte Sirius sein Patenkind auf. „Natürlich hab ich nichts dagegen, wenn Professor Lupin Weihnachten mit uns feiert.", sagte Harry begeistert. Sirius sah ihn amüsiert an. „Ich glaube es wird Zeit, dass du das mit dem Professor bei Moony mal vergisst. Er ist schließlich nicht mehr dein Lehrer, aber das wird er dir sicher auch noch selbst sagen."

Und tatsächlich hörten sie ein Rumpeln, das vom Kamin in der Küche zu kommen schien. Sie eilten hinunter und sahen Remus, der noch völlig erschöpft aussah, mit einem Koffer in der Küche stehen. Sirius eilte auf seien Freund zu und nahm ihm den Koffer ab. „Hallo Moony.", begrüßte er ihn dabei, „Ich bring deinen Koffer gleich hoch ins Gästezimmer. Setz dich erstmal hin. Du siehst schrecklich aus!"„Ja, Tatze,", sagte Remus, „es war diesmal wieder mal besonders schlimm. Oh, Hallo, Harry.", begrüßte Lupin Harry, als er ihn entdeckte. „Hallo, Professor Lupin!", sagte Harry höflich. „Oh, Harry, ich bin doch nicht mehr dein Lehrer. Nenn mich Remus oder von mir aus Moony, aber bitte nicht mehr Professor Lupin. Da komm ich mir immer fast so alt vor, wie ich aussehe.", erwiderte Remus. „Hab ich's dir nicht gesagt.", sagte Sirius triumphierend zu Harry. „Ja, schon gut!", erwiderte Harry, „Also Remus, hast du Hunger? Gut, dann werd ich jetzt was zu essen machen."„Und ich hatte schon die Befürchtung, dass Sirius kochen würde.", scherzte Remus. Sirius warf ihm einen gespielt beleidigten Blick zu und verschwand mit Lupins Koffer aus der Küche.

Mit Remus Lupins Hilfe machten sich Harry und Sirius am nächsten Tag daran, das Haus weihnachtlich zu dekorieren. Sirius trieb eine riesige Tanne auf, die sie im Wohnzimmer aufstellten und gemeinsam schmückten. Harry hatte die Weihnachtszeit noch nie so genossen. Der einzige Wehmutstropfen war, dass er das erste Mal seit Jahren Weihnachten ohne seine Freunde feiern würde.

Am 24. Dezember kam er morgens in die Küche und sah sich verwundert um. Remus und Sirius waren dabei eine Unmenge an Plätzchen und Keksen zu backen. „Wer soll die denn alle Essen?", fragte er verwundert, als er sich die Stapel betrachtete. „Lass dich überraschen!", sagte Sirius vergnügt. Harry wollte sich ein Plätzchen klauen, doch Remus war schneller: „Acio Plätzchen!", rief er und fügte mit einem Augenzwinkern hinzu, „Finger weg! Die gibt's später!" „Ich wollte doch nur testen, ob die überhaupt essbar sind. Ich dachte immerhin, dass du nicht kochen kannst, Sirius.", verteidigte sich Harry. „Kann er auch nicht.", lachte Remus, „Aber backen kann er komischerweise ganz gut. Außerdem hab ich ihm ja geholfen."Sirius Reaktion darauf lies nicht lange darauf warten. Ein großer Teigbatzen kam quer durch die Küche auf Remus zugeflogen, der sich nicht mehr rechtzeitig bücken konnte und diesen mitten im Gesicht abbekam. Remus sah so verdattert aus, dass Harry nicht anders konnte, als laut loszulachen. Und schon war eine kleine Teigschlacht im Gange. Es war ein Wunder, dass bis zum Mittagessen alle Plätzchen und Kekse fertig waren und die Küche wieder sauber war. Ohne Zauberei hätten sie es auch nicht geschafft.

Nach dem Mittagessen schlug Lupin vor, dass sie doch noch bis zum Tee etwas Quidditch Spielen könnten. Sirius druckste rum. Schließlich gab er zu, dass er gar keinen Besen habe. Harry und Lupin sahen sich viel sagend an. „Wir können uns doch abwechseln.", schlug Harry vor. Aber Sirius meinte, er habe sowieso noch Vorbereitungen zu treffen. Lupin protestierte nicht, was Harry komisch vorkam. Aber schließlich gingen die beiden mit ihren Besen zu der Wiese, von der Sirius Harry erzählt hatte. Harry stellte bald fest, dass Lupin bei weitem nicht so gut flog, wie er, aber dennoch hatten sie den Nachmittag riesigen Spaß und er hätte sich gewünscht, dass sein Pate auch dabei gewesen wäre, anstatt allein im Haus zu bleiben.

Doch als sie zum Haus zurückkamen erwartete Harry eine Überraschung. Sirius war nicht alleine. Die gesamte Weasley Familie war zum Weihnachtstee gekommen. Jetzt wusste Harry auch, für wen die Plätzchen- und Keksberge gedacht waren. Es war ein toller Nachmittag. Die Weasley Zwillinge schafften es zwischen die Kekse auch einige Kanariencremeschnitten zu schmuggeln, so dass ab und zu einer von ihnen sich unter dem Gelächter der anderen und missbilligenden Blicken von Mrs Weasley in einen Kanarienvogel verwandelte. Mrs. Weasley zauberte ein herrliches Abendessen, so dass danach alle bis zum Platzen gefüllt im Wohnzimmer saßen. Dennoch wurden sogar noch einige Weihnachtslieder gesungen. Es war schon recht spät, als die Weasleys nach Hause zurückkehrten. Sirius, Remus und Harry räumten noch das Gröbste auf, bevor sie ins Bett gingen.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Harry früh auf. Er ging hinunter ins Wohnzimmer und wunderte sich, dass Sirius und Remus bereits auf ihn warteten. „Dachtest du etwa, du könntest dich heimlich über die Geschenke her machen?", fragte sein Pate ihn augenzwinkernd. „Was denkst du von mir?", erwiderte Harry gespielt entrüstet. „Fröhliche Weihnachten, Harry!", sagte Remus. „Ja, fröhliche Weihnachten, Harry!", sagte nun auch Sirius. „Fröhliche Weihnachten ihr beiden!", gab Harry zurück. „Harry, worauf wartest du noch? Da liegt ein großer Stapel Geschenke, der darauf wartet ausgepackt zu werden.", äußerte Sirius. Harry grinste. Dann ging er zum Weihnachtsbaum, unter dem tatsächlich drei Stapel mit Geschenken lagen, ein großer und zwei kleinere. Auch die anderen zwei gesellten sich zu ihm und so packten sie alle ihre Geschenke aus.

„Ihr seid doch wahnsinnig.", kam es von Sirius, als er das Papier von einem länglichen Paket gerissen hatte. Er hatte einen nagelneuen Feuerblitz in der Hand. „Harry, Remus, ihr sollt nicht so viel Gold für mich ausgeben, dass wisst ihr."„Ach, sei ruhig Sirius. Du hast schließlich schon seit Jahren kein Weihnachtsgeschenk mehr von mir bekommen.", sagte Remus verlegen. „Und bei mir ist es das gleiche. Also glaub nicht, dass du jedes Jahr ein so teures Geschenk bekommen wirst.", fügte Harry hinzu. Als Sirius das nächste Geschenk ausgepackt hatte, betrachtete er den Inhalt argwöhnisch. „Wer hat mir denn den geschenkt?", fragte er die beiden und hielt dabei einen leuchtend roten Pullover in die Höhe. Harry zeigte ihm seinen und meinte lachend: „Ich glaube, das ist ein Versöhnungsgeschenk von Misses Weasley. Ich bekomme schon seit Jahren immer zu Weihnachten einen von ihren Weasley Pullis."„Ich glaub, ich hab auch einen.", lachte Remus, „Schaut mal, ebenfalls knallrot."„Dann hast du ja jetzt endlich mal wieder was vernünftiges zum Anziehen.", witzelte Sirius.

Remus sah ihn an und zog eine Grimasse. Dann packte er seine anderen beiden Geschenke aus und meinte augenzwinkernd: „Ich glaub, ich muss mir wirklich mal was neues zum Anziehen kaufen, wenn ich nur Kleider zu Weihnachten bekomme."„Deine alten Umhänge werden ja nur noch von Flicken zusammengehalten. Deshalb haben Harry und ich uns gedacht, du könntest das gebrauchen.", neckte ihn Sirius. Remus nickte ihm dankbar zu, bevor er sich an Harry wandte: „Na und wie gefallen dir deine Geschenke?"„Riesig!", sagte Harry nur und betrachtete überglücklich seine Geschenke. Neben dem Weasley Pulli hatte er von Ron und Hermine ein neues Taschenmesser, er hatte ihnen ja auch lange genug vorgejammert, wie praktisch doch das Messer von Sirius gewesen war, dass ja leider in der Mysteriumsabteilung kaputt gegangen war, und von Sirius und Lupin einen kompletten Satz mit Quidditchbällen bekommen. „Man kann die Klatscher und den Schnatz so verzaubern, dass sie nicht über die Bäume hinaus fliegen.", erklärte Sirius dazu. Fred und George Weasley hatten ihm eine Auswahl ihres Sortiments geschickt, bei dem Sirius meinte, dass er dies eigentlich als Lehrer sofort konfiszieren müsste.

Als Harry alle seine Geschenke ausgepackt hatte, sah Remus Sirius auf eine eigenartige Weise an, die Harry sich nicht erklären konnte. „Auf was wartest du denn noch, Tatze. Ich denke, du hast ihn bereits gefragt.", sagte Remus. Harry sah erwartungsvoll zu Sirius. Was hatte er ihn bereits gefragt? Sirius sah ihn leicht verlegen an. „Nun, ich hab dich ja schon mal gefragt, ob du damit einverstanden bist, wenn ich dich adoptiere und ich habe jetzt alles in die Wege geleitet. Es fehlt nur noch deine Unterschrift.", erklärte er Harry. Harry sah ihn sprachlos an. Als er seine Fassung wieder hatte, fragte er: „Was ist mit den Dursleys? Haben die nicht was dagegen?"„Da sie dich nie adoptiert haben, sondern du nur bei ihnen zur Pflege warst, haben dein Onkel und deine Tante dabei nicht wirklich etwas zu sagen, ganz abgesehen davon, dass sie eigentlich nur enttäuscht waren, als sie erfuhren, dass die Adoption sie leider nicht davor bewahren kann, dass du die nächsten Ferien noch einmal zu ihnen kommst.", erläuterte Sirius. Harry gab sich einen Ruck: „Wo muss ich unterschreiben."„Hier, Harry.", sagte sein Pate, und legte ihm ein Dokument vor. Harry las es sich durch und setzte seine Unterschrift darunter. Sirius nahm das Pergament und verschwand kurz. Als er wieder kam, erklärte er, dass er Hedwig damit zum Ministerium geschickt habe. Harry grinste plötzlich. „Muss ich jetzt Papa zu dir sagen?", neckte er seinen Paten. Sirius lachte: „Bloß nicht! Da fühl ich mich so alt."

Der Rest des Abends verlief sehr vergnüglich und Harry fiel zum ersten Mal auf, wie sehr Sirius sich in den letzten Monaten verändert hatte. Der gehetzte Ausdruck, den Askaban ihm eingebrannt hatte, war zwar nicht ganz verschwunden, aber er stach nicht mehr auf den ersten Blick in die Augen. Sirius wirkte nicht mehr so bitter. Er hatte sogar wieder ein paar der Lachfältchen, die er noch auf dem Photo von der Hochzeit seiner Eltern gehabt hatte. Er wirkte sogar etwas übermütig. So als ob er die Jahre in Askaban jetzt nachholen wolle. Er schien glücklich zu sein, genau wie Harry, der sich freute endlich ein richtiges Zuhause zu haben.

TBC

Ich weiß, der Schluss ist etwas kitschig geraten, aber zu Weihnachten darf es das meiner Meinung nach auch mal sein.

Was meint ihr dazu? Reviews bitte nicht vergessen! Danke!

Eure Pemaroth


	6. Der Talentscout

**Das 6. Schuljahr mit Sirius**

Disclaimer:

Natürlich gehört alles, was zum Harry Potter Universum gehört, J. K. Rowling und nicht mir. Ich verdiene kein Geld damit (Es würde mir wohl auch keiner was für mein Geschreibsel bezahlen), sondern habe nur Spaß am Schreiben.

Tolotos: Nun, wie macht man eine Teichschlacht? Am besten, indem man aus dem ch ein g macht und dann kräftig mit Teig um sich wirft (Macht tierischen Spaß, aber das Aufwischen danach ist die Hölle! Und danke für den Hinweis, ich hab's mittlerweile ausgebessert. Das hat Word natürlich nicht erkannt.) Ansonsten bin ich natürlich geehrt, dass dir meine Geschichte bisher gefallen hat.

vero: Bei dem Lob wird man ja ganz rot.

So jetzt gibt's auch gleich zwei neue Kapitel. Sorry, dass es etwas länger gedauert hat, aber ich habe mir erstmal eine Woche Urlaub gegönnt und im Wohnmobil gibt's nun mal kein Internet.

Kapitel 6: Der Talentscout 

Der Rest der Weihnachtsferien verging nach Harrys Geschmack viel zu schnell. Nach Weihnachten musste sich Harry widerstrebend an seine Hausaufgaben machen, doch mit Hilfe von Remus und Sirius hatte er sie recht schnell fertig. Abends brachte Sirius ihm endlich einmal richtig Schach bei. Harry hoffte, dass er nach den Ferien Ron vielleicht sogar einmal würde schlagen können. Die neuen Quidditchbälle und Sirius Feuerblitz mussten natürlich auch eingeweiht werden. Sirius hatte zwar bezweifelt, dass er überhaupt noch mit einem Besen umgehen könnte, doch es stellte sich bald heraus, dass er ein sehr guter Flieger war. Harry konnte sich nun gut vorstellen, dass er einmal zusammen mit seinem Vater in der Gryffindormannschaft gespielt hatte. Silvester feierten sie im Fuchsbau bei den Weasleys, wo Fred und George um Mitternacht einige ihrer in Hogwarts mittlerweile legendären Feuerwerkskracher losließen. Während der Ferien gaben Harry und Remus Sirius außerdem Kochunterricht, so dass dieser am Ende der Ferien sogar ein richtiges Menu zu Stande brachte.

Schließlich hatte ihn der Schulalltag wieder. Neben Unterricht und Hausaufgaben hieß dies natürlich auch Quidditchtraining. Ihr zweites Spiel stand an: Gryffindor gegen Ravenclaw. Unter Madame Hoochs wachsamen Augen trainierten sie dreimal die Woche. Zufrieden stellte Harry dabei fest, dass Ron endlich wieder einen Teil des Selbstbewusstseins zurückerhielt, das er nach dem Pokalgewinn im vergangenen Schuljahr noch gehabt hatte, so dass er mittlerweile Glanzparaden hinlegte. Katie Bell war begeistert von ihrem Team, abgesehen vielleicht von ihren zwei Treibern, Harry hoffte, dass sie die beiden im nächsten Jahr wirklich würden ersetzen können. Er sah zu, wie einer wieder mal einen Klatscher um mindestens eine Armlänge verfehlte.

Er seufzte und drehte in der Luft um, um wieder nach dem Schnatz Ausschau zu halten. Dabei ging sein Blick hinunter zu den Tribünen. Dort saß ein Mann, den er noch nie gesehen hatte. Er war groß und schlank und trug einen orangefarbenen Umhang. Er hatte ein Klemmbrett bei sich und sprach mit Madame Hooch. Dabei machte er sich immer wieder Notizen. Die beiden schienen sich über ihr Training zu unterhalten, denn Harry sah, wie Madame Hooch zu ihnen hinauf deutete. Was konnte der Mann nur wollen. „Achtung Harry!"Katie Bells Ruf rief ihn zurück in die Wirklichkeit. Ein Klatscher kam direkt auf ihn zu geflogen und er konnte ihm gerade noch ausweichen. Er beschloss, dass er sich lieber wieder auf das Training konzentrieren sollte.

Nach dem Training fragte Harry Katie: „Weißt du, wer der Mann bei Madame Hooch war?"„Nein! Ich weiß nur, dass er auch schon beim Training der anderen Mannschaften war. Keine Ahnung, was er will.", antwortete Katie. „Wenn er sich die Mannschaften anschaut, nun, vielleicht ist er ja ein Talentscout.", meinte Ginny. „Was sollte denn ein Talentscout in Hogwarts suchen. Dich vielleicht?", entgegnete Ron wenig überzeugt. „Na dich jedenfalls gewiss nicht!", schoss Ginny beleidigt zurück.

Mitte Januar war es soweit. Das Spiel Gryffindor gegen Ravenclaw. Es war bitterkalt, aber immerhin schneite es nicht wieder. Die Zuschauer bibberten in ihren Umhängen auf den Tribünen. Madame Hooch pfiff das Spiel an und los ging's. Lee Jordan kommentierte wie immer das Spiel: „Gryffindor in Ballbesitz. Seamus Finnegan, die neue Entdeckung im Gryffindor Team wirft den Quaffel hinüber zu Katie Bell. Oh, das war knapp. Ein Klatscher hätte sie fast von ihrem Besen gehauen. Sie lässt den Quaffel fallen. Ravenclaw spielt einen schnellen Konter. Wirft und. Eine klasse Parade von Ron Weasley, der zu seiner alten Form gefunden zu haben scheint. Gryffindor nun im Angriff. Ginny Weasley hat den Ball, sie wirft und TOR. 10 zu 0 für Gryffindor."Der Gegenangriff der Ravenclaws lies nicht lange auf sich warten. Ron wurde von einem Klatscher angegriffen, dem er ausweichen musste und deshalb den Quaffel verfehlte. Somit stand es 10 zu 10. Wenig später verwandelte Katie Bell. 20 zu 10 für Gryffindor. Da lief ein Raunen durch die Zuschauer. Alle starrten hinauf zu den Suchern der beiden Teams, die aus verschiedenen Richtungen hoch über das Stadion schossen, denn dort in der Mitte des Stadions 70m über dem Boden schwebte der Schnatz. Cho Changs Besen konnte allerdings mit Harrys Feuerblitz nicht mithalten, so dass dieser das Spiel für die Gryffindors entschied. Das Endergebnis nach nur 10 Minuten lautete 170 zu 10 für Gryffindor.

Die Gryffindors standen im Stadion und feierten Harry und den Rest der Mannschaft. Die Ravenclaws waren faire Verlierer und kamen gerade herüber, um ihnen zu gratulieren, als Harry sah, dass der Mann mit dem orangefarbenen Umhang auf sie zukam. Er kämpfte sich durch die Menge zu den Mannschaften durch. „Ein großartiges Spiel! Schade, dass es so kurz war. Wobei bei diesen Temperaturen war es vielleicht auch besser so. Mein Name ist Steven Pritchard. Ich komme von London Galaxy. Wir sind auf den Suche nach neuen jungen Talenten für unsere Mannschaft und ich würde mich gerne mit einigen von ihnen kurz unterhalten. Ähm.", er zog sein Klemmbrett hervor, „Miss Weasley, Mister Potter, Mister Weasley und Miss Chang, würden sie mir bitte kurz folgen."Die genannten sahen sich verdutzt an, folgten dann aber Mr. Pritchard hinein ins Schloss und in den kleinen Raum neben der großen Halle.

„So, ich denke hier sind wir ungestört.", sagte dieser, als er die Tür schloss. „Ich hoffe ihr habt alle schon von London Galaxy gehört. Immerhin spielen wir in der ersten Liga. Ich würde gerne ein Probetraining mit euch und noch ein paar Spielern der anderen Mannschaften durchführen. Doch diese Spieler werde ich erst nach dem Spiel festlegen. Also wie sieht es aus, seid ihr interessiert." „Natürlich!", kam es von allen wie aus einem Mund. „Gut, dann sollten wir einen Termin mit euch und unserem Trainer ausmachen. Dann werden wir die Einzelheiten besprechen. Wie wäre es mit dem 13. Februar?"„Das ist eines unserer Hogsmeadee Wochenenden", sagte Ginny. „umso besser, dann können wir uns bei einem alten Freund von mir treffen. Ist doch gemütlicher, als hier im Schloss. Er wohnt in einem Haus gleich neben den drei Besen. Also dann bis zum 13. Februar 3:00 Uhr zum Tee. Auf Wiedersehen.", sagte Mr. Pritchard und war auch schon verschwunden. Er ließ vier leicht verwirrte und immer noch baffe Teenager zurück.

Das nächste Mal sahen sie Mr. Pritchard wieder beim Spiel Slytherin gegen Huffelpuff. Es war ein schöner sonniger Tag, aber da es ja noch immer Januar war, war es noch recht kühl. Ron, Hermine und Harry standen neben Sirius. „Siehst du, dort ist dieser Mr. Pritchard, von dem ich dir erzählt habe."Harry zeigte auf den Talentscout. Er hatte seinem Paten noch am selben Abend von dem seltsamen Gespräch erzählt. Sirius sah skeptisch zu dem Mann hinüber. „Ich weiß immer noch nicht, was ich davon halten soll.", sagte er dann, „Einen Talentscout hat es in Hogwarts, glaub ich, noch nie gegeben. Die müssen die Leute wirklich händeringend suchen."„Aber immerhin ist es die erste Liga.", meinte Harry. „Wolltest du nicht Auror werden?", erkundigte sich Sirius bei ihm. „Schon, aber ein Probetraining kann doch nicht schaden. Wenn sie mich dann noch wollen, kann mir immer noch Gedanken darüber machen, ob ich das Angebot annehme oder nicht.", erwiderte Harry. „Da hast du schon Recht. So eine Chance bekommt man nicht jeden Tag. Also schau dir den Laden einfach mal an", sagte Sirius, um danach gebannt nach oben zu sehen. Harry folgte seinem Blick und erkannte, dass die beiden Sucher gerade dem Schnatz nachjagten. Der Sucher der Huffelpuffs schaffte es, Malfoy den Schnatz vor der Nase wegzuschnappen und so gewann Huffelpuff gegen Slytherin mit 260 zu 110.

„Tolles Spiel!", vernahmen sie hinter sich eine tiefe, wohlbekannte Stimme. „Hagrid!", riefen Ron, Hermine und Harry erfreut und umarmten ihren riesigen Freund. Auch Sirius gab Hagrid die Hand: „Schön, dass du wieder da bist. Dumbledore wurde langsam unruhig."„Wir haben uns auch schon Sorgen um dich gemacht.", sagte Hermine. „Wieso hast du so lange gebraucht?", wollte Ron wissen. „Seit wann bist du wieder hier?", fragte Harry gleich hinterher. „Immer langsam. Ich bin gerade erst angekommen und Sorgen hättet ihr euch nicht machen brauchen. Aber vielleicht sollten wir lieber in meiner Hütte weiterreden.", sagte Hagrid. Sie nickten und so folgten die vier Hagrid zu dessen Hütte am Rand des verbotenen Waldes.

Als sie sich näherten, hörten sie drinnen Fang vor Freude bellen. Hagrid öffnete die Tür und der Saurüde kam Schwanzwedelnd herausgestürmt und sprang an ihm hoch. „Ist ja schon gut, Fang. Ich bin ja wieder da.", beruhigte er den Hund. „Danke, dass ihr euch um ihn gekümmert habt. Er sieht großartig aus.", sagte er dann zu Harry, Ron und Hermine gewandt. Harry sah ihn leicht verlegen an, als er erwiderte: „Tut uns leid, aber wir konnten uns nicht um ihn kümmern. Wegen der neuen Sicherheitsvorschriften dürfen wir nicht allein aus dem Schloss und mit Fang mit dem Tarnumhang Gassi gehen wäre nicht so toll gewesen."„Aber wer hat sich denn dann um ihn gekümmert?", wollte Hagrid wissen. „Sie haben mich um Hilfe gebeten.", sagte Sirius. „Oh, dann muss ich mich also bei dir bedanken.", sagte Hagrid zu ihm. „Schon gut.", winkte dieser nur ab.

Sie gingen in die Hütte und Hagrid erzählte ihnen von seiner Reise. Er war wieder zusammen mit Olympe gereist. Doch leider war die Reise nicht sonderlich erfolgreich verlaufen. Hagrid erzählte, dass Golgomath immer noch der Gurk der Riesen war. Er hatte sich sofort an sie erinnert. Olympe und er hatten noch nicht einmal die Senke, in der die Riesen lebten, betreten, als diese auch schon auf sie losgegangen waren. „Es sind nur noch 50 von ihnen übrig. Es war keiner von jenen übrig, die damals Dumbledores Botschaft zugehört haben. Und dann tauchten auch noch zwei Todesser auf. Wir mussten also von dort verschwinden."„Das ist nicht gut.", sagte Sirius, „Dies war unsere letzte Chance, sie auf unsere Seite zu ziehen."Schweigend saßen sie noch eine Weile da und grübelten vor sich hin, bis Sirius sie schließlich zurück zum Schloss brachte.

Am 13. Februar gingen Harry, Ron und Hermine gleich nach dem Mittagessen nach Hogsmeadee. Sie gingen zuerst in den Honigtopf und zu Zonkos, um ihre Vorräte wieder aufzufüllen. Dann setzten sie sich in die drei Besen. Um diese Zeit war es noch nicht ganz so voll. Sie unterhielten sich und so verging die Zeit recht schnell. Schließlich sah Harry auf die Uhr. „Wir müssen los.", sagte er zu Ron, „Es ist schon fast drei Uhr."„Gut, lasst uns gehen!", meinte dieser. Sie verließen die drei Besen und wandten sich dem Nachbarhaus zu. Cho Chang, Zacharias Smith, Ginny Weasley und Draco Malfoy standen bereits davor. ‚Draco Malfoy, ausgerechnet der!', schoss es Harry durch den Kopf. Immerhin waren Crabbe und Goyle nicht dabei.

Sie standen etwas verlegen herum, bis sich die Tür öffnete und Mr. Pritchard erschien: „Wollt ihr hier Wurzeln schlagen? Kommt rein!"Er führte sie ins Wohnzimmer. „Dies ist unser Freund Sven Hopkins. Er war so freundlich uns heute sein Haus zur Verfügung zu stellen. Ist doch gemütlicher hier, als in Hogwarts oder den drei Besen. Und dies ist Paul Cauldwell, der Trainer der London Galaxys.", stellte er die anderen Personen im Raum vor. „Nun, Paul, dass sind die Schüler, die ich dir vorstellen wollte.", wandte er sich dann an Mr. Cauldwell. Dieser sah sie interessiert an. „Steven hier sagt, ihr würdet ganz brauchbare Spieler abgeben. Nun, das möchte ich mir doch selbst erst ein Urteil darüber machen. Also wie sieht es aus. Wann könntet ihr zu einem Probetraining kommen?", wandte der Trainer sich an die vor ihm stehenden Schüler. Diese sahen sich an. Ja, wann würden sie einmal Zeit haben, nach London zu einem Probetraining zu gehen. Doch ehe sie sich noch weiter den Kopf darüber zerbrechen konnten, hörten sie von draußen auf der Straße Lärm wie von kleinen Explosionen und Schreie. „Was ist da los?", fragte Ginny ängstlich.

TBC


	7. Angriff auf Hogsmeade

**Das 6. Schuljahr mit Sirius**

Disclaimer:

Natürlich gehört alles, was zum Harry Potter Universum gehört, J. K. Rowling und nicht mir. Ich verdiene kein Geld damit (Es würde mir wohl auch keiner was für mein Geschreibsel bezahlen), sondern habe nur Spaß am Schreiben.

Kapitel 7: Angriff auf Hogsmeade 

Der Lärm auf der Straße wurde immer lauter. Ginny ging zum Fenster um hinauszusehen. Entsetzt drehte sie sich zu den anderen um: „Da sind Todesser. Sie greifen Hogsmeade an.", sagte sie mit zitternder Stimme, „Wir sollten zusehen, dass wir nach Hogwarts kommen, da sind wir in Sicherheit." „Ja, das wäre das Beste!", pflichtete Harry ihr bei. „Hat dieses Haus noch einen Hinterausgang?", fragte er ihren Gastgeber. „Nein, hat es nicht, aber das ist auch ohne Bedeutung.", antwortete dieser kalt. „Wie können sie das sagen? Was, wenn die Todesser in die Häuser eindringen? Sie können doch nicht wirklich glauben, dass wir hier sicher sind?", Cho Chang schrie den Mann mit deutlicher Panik in der Stimme an. „Wie ich schon sagte, ist das nun ohne Belang.", erklärte Hopkins. Harry sah den Mann fassungslos an. Wie konnte ihn der Angriff so kaltlassen. Er sah die anderen an. Sie sahen alle verwirrt und ängstlich aus. Alle bis auf Malfoy, der nicht einmal überrascht zu sein schien. Harry schüttelte den Gedanken ab, es gab wichtigeres zu tun. Er gab sich einen Ruck und wies die anderen an: „Zauberstäbe raus! Wir müssen zusehen, dass wir uns nach Hogwarts durchkämpfen!"Sofort zogen alle ihre Zauberstäbe.

Doch noch ehe Harry weitere Anweisungen geben konnte, hallte es „EXPELLIARMUS!"durch das Zimmer. Harry war nun total verwirrt. ‚Was ging hier vor. Wieso hatte sie dieser Cauldwell entwaffnet?', schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. „Ich fürchte, ich kann nicht zulassen, dass Sie alle einfach so verschwinden. Wir haben noch eine kleine Verabredung, zu der sie unbedingt erscheinen sollten.", erklärte Pritchard. „Und was für eine Verabredung soll das sein?", fragte Harry ärgerlich. „Kannst du dir das nicht denken, Harry Potter?", fragte Cauldwell zurück. Harry kam ein Verdacht, den jedoch Ron aussprach. „Sie arbeiten für Du weißt schon wer.", flüsterte er ängstlich. „Ja, wir haben die Ehre, ihm zu dienen. Wie glücklich er sein wird, wenn wir ihm Harry Potter ausliefern. Diesmal wird es kein Entkommen für dich geben! Keine Spielchen. Wir bringen dich nun zu ihm und dann wird er es genießen, dich zu töten."Harry sah sich nach einem Fluchtweg um, aber da war keiner. Cauldwell und Pritchard hielten sie mit ihren Zauberstäben in Schacht, während Hopkins ein Feuer entzündete und eine Dose hervorholte, die offensichtlich Flohpulver enthielt.

„Was sollen wir mit den anderen Schülern machen? Wieso hast du sie eigentlich überhaupt ebenfalls hierher bestellt?", fragte er anschließend Pritchard. „Nun, es wäre doch sehr verdächtig gewesen, wenn ich neben Harry Potter nur die Kinder von Leuten angesprochen hätte, die für Dumbledore arbeiten wie die Weasleys. Die, die wir nicht gebrauchen können, lassen wir einfach hier.", befahl Pritchard. „Die zwei Weasleys nehmen wir also mit?", bohrte Hopkins weiter. „Ja, ihr Vater arbeitet fürs Ministerium und wenn ich mich nicht sehr täusche auch für Dumbledore. Die können wir noch gut gebrauchen.", bestätigte Pritchard „Gut, dann fesseln wir jetzt besser alle, nicht das sie doch noch Schwierigkeiten machen.", gab Cauldwell zu bedenken. „Gute Idee!", sagte Pritchard und schon schossen Fäden aus seinem Zauberstab und fesselten Cho. Harry wusste einfach nicht, was er tun sollte. Er konnte den anderen nicht helfen. Als einer der drei Todesser auf ihn zielte, um auch ihn zu fesseln, sprang er geistesgegenwärtig hinter einen Sessel. Er hörte, wie die Seile gegen den Sessel klatschten. „Nicht schon wieder dieses Versteckspiel.", rief Hopkins. „Komm raus, oder ich werde deine Freunde mit dem Cruciatus Fluch belegen."Harry hatte keine Wahl. Langsam kam er hinter dem Sessel hervor und schon schlangen sich Seile um ihn. ‚Wir sitzen ganz schön in der Patsche!', dachte er bei sich.

„Mobile Corpus!", sagte Cauldwell und Harry fühlte, wie er zu schweben begann. Unaufhaltsam näherte er sich dem Feuer, in das Hopkins etwas Flohpulver warf. Harry begann zu zappeln. Er wollte seine Fesseln lösen, aber sie saßen zu straff. Aber durch seine ruckartigen Bewegungen konnte Cauldwell ihn nicht mehr in Schwebe halten. Harry stürzte ab. Aber es war nur noch ein halber Meter zum Kamin und Hopkins kam auf ihn zu. „Das wird dir jetzt auch nichts mehr nützen!", schrie er Harry an. Dann packte er ihn an den Füßen und zerrte ihn Richtung Kamin. Harry wollte den Mann treten, aber es gelang ihm nicht. Hopkins hielt ihn unerbittlich fest, egal wie sehr er auch versuchte sich zu befreien. Hopkins stand bereits im Kamin. Er zerrte weiter an Harry, der gnadenlos weiter in die Flammen gezogen wurde. Irgendetwas musste ihm einfallen, sonst würde er bald zum sechsten Mal Voldemort gegenüberstehen und er hatte das dumpfe Gefühl, dass es sehr unwahrscheinlich war, dass er diesem noch einmal entkommen würde. Das letzte Mal hätte er es bereits alleine nicht geschafft und er glaubte nicht, dass Dumbledore dort auftauchen würde, wo es nun hingehen sollte, wo immer das auch war.

Gerade als er die Hoffnung aufgab und Hopkins ihn schon fast im Kamin hatte, sprang die Tür auf. Eine Flut der Erleichterung durchschoss Harry. In der Tür stand sein Adoptivvater. Sirius erkannte auf einen Blick die Situation. Er schickte einen Schockzauber zu Hopkins, der bewusstlos zusammenbrach. Danach duckte er sich schnell hinter einem der Sessel weg, um den Flüchen von Cauldwell und Pritchard auszuweichen. Die beiden Flüche krachten an die Wand. Sirius sprang blitzschnell wieder auf und schrie: „EXPELLIARMUS!"Die Zauberstäbe der Männer und die Zauberstäbe von Harry und den anderen, die Cauldwell noch in der Hand gehalten hatte, flogen durch die Luft. Die beiden wollten sich in den Kamin retten, doch Sirius legte sie mit zwei gezielten Schockzaubern lahm. Dann befreite er mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes die auf dem Boden liegenden Schüler.

„Nehmen Sie Ihre Zauberstäbe!", rief Sirius ihnen zu, „Harry, ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?" Harry nickte, er kletterte aus dem Kamin und holte seinen Zauberstab, der nicht weit entfernt von ihm auf dem Boden lag. Als alle ihre Zauberstäbe wieder hatten, sammelten sie sich um Sirius. „Was sollen wir nun tun, Professor Black, da draußen sind doch immer noch die Todesser.", fragte Cho Chang ängstlich. „Wir werden versuchen uns hinüber in den Honigtopf durchzuschlagen.", erklärte Sirius ihr. „Und was sollen wir in dem Süßwarenladen? Etwa die Situation ausnutzen und Süßigkeiten klauen?", fragte Malfoy abfällig. „Nein, das werden wir nicht tun!", gab Sirius nur kühl zurück, „Wenn sie denken, dass sie sich ohne meine Hilfe nach Hogwarts durchschlagen können, bitte versuchen Sie es. Ich werde Sie nicht aufhalten. Wir jedenfalls werden in den Honigtopf und von dort nach Hogwarts gehen. Und wir sollten keine Zeit verlieren. Die meisten Ihrer Mitschüler sind bereits zurück im Schloss. Wir haben nur noch nach Nachzüglern gesucht."

Sirius ging ihnen voraus zur Tür. Er spähte vorsichtig hinaus. „Kommt und haltet den Kopf unten!", rief er ihnen noch zu, ehe er auf die Straße lief. Harry folgte ihm. Er hatte die Hauptstraße kaum betreten, als er von Ron von den Füßen gerissen wurde. Ein grüner Blitz raste über sie hinweg. Dankbar sah er ihn an. Dann rappelten die beiden sich wieder hoch. Sie eilten weiter in Richtung Honigtopf. Die Strecke zwischen den Drei Besen und dem Süßwarenladen war ihnen noch nie so weit erschienen. Harry sah sich um. Er sah einige Todesser, die Flüche in ihre und in die Richtung der Lehrer, die noch da waren, schickte. Er erkannte Professor McGonagall, Professor Flitwick und Professor Sprout. „Ich hab sie!", rief Sirius im Laufen zu ihnen hinüber. McGonagall nickte und die drei versuchten ihnen Feuerschutz zu geben.

Während sie über die Straße rannten, mussten sie dennoch immer wieder Lichtblitzen ausweichen. Aber nicht umsonst waren fast alle anwesenden Schüler im letzten Schuljahr Mitglieder der DA gewesen. Harry war der erste, der seine Verwirrung abschüttelte und Flüche in die andere Richtung schickte. Die anderen folgten seinem Beispiel. Ein Todesser wurde von Ginnys Schockzauber lahm gelegt. Ein anderer fiel Harrys Ganzkörperklammer zum Opfer. Auf einmal hörte Harry hinter sich einen Schrei. Als er sich umdrehte, sah er erschrocken, dass Cho scheinbar bewusstlos auf dem Boden lag. Begleitet von Blitzen hechtete er zu ihr zurück und hob sie vom Boden auf. Sie war schwerer, als er gedacht hatte. Er sah, dass Ron und Zacharias den Honigtopf inzwischen erreicht hatten. Sirius kam wieder in seine Richtung zurück. Er nahm Harry Cho ab und so rannten sie im Zick Zack unter dem Beschuss der Todesser und dem Feuerschutz von Ron, Ginny und Zacharias zurück zum Honigtopf. Malfoy der Feigling hatte sich bereits hinein verkrochen.

Endlich waren sie alle drinnen. Sirius ließ ihnen jedoch nur einen Moment zum Verschnaufen, dann trieb er sie weiter in Richtung Keller. Malfoy sah in skeptisch an. „Was soll das jetzt wieder? Da unten sitzen wir doch alle in der Falle.", rief er und er konnte die Panik nicht ganz aus der Stimme verbannen, was Harry doch verwunderte. Malfoys Vater war schließlich ein Todesser und selbst, wenn er nicht dazugehörte, würde er doch nichts von diesen zu befürchten haben. „Wenn sie nicht mit wollen, dort ist eine Hintertür. Versuchen sie so nach Hogwarts zu kommen. Wir anderen gehen jetzt sofort hinunter in den Keller!", ordnete Sirius an. Harry, der wusste wohin sein Pate wollte, lief den anderen voraus. Sirius folgte als letztes. Er warf einen auffordernden Blick zu Malfoy, der jedoch verächtlich schnaubte, sich umdrehte und aus der Hintertür verschwand. Sirius seufzte resigniert. Er überlegte, ob er dem Jungen nachgehen sollte, entschied sich aber dagegen. Er würde niemandem seine Hilfe aufdrängen. Außerdem musste er sich um das Mädchen kümmern, dass er immer noch trug.

Er drehte sich gerade um, um den anderen zu folgen, da gab es hinter ihm kurz hintereinander zwei mal einen Knall und es apparierten zwei Todesser. Ehe Sirius reagieren konnte rief der eine bereits „Stupor!"und Sirius fiel geschockt auf den Boden. Harry, der nachsehen wollte, wo denn sein Pate blieb, kam in diesem Augenblick zusammen mit Ron die Treppe heraufgestürmt. Die Todesser waren zu überrascht über ihr Auftauchen, um sich zu wehren. Wenig später lagen sie bei Sirius auf dem Boden. Harry richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Sirius und sagte: „Enervate!" Sirius erwachte sofort. Mit einem Blick überflog er die Situation. „Danke!", sagte er knapp. Dann schnappte er sich Cho, die ihm aus dem Arm gefallen war und trieb die beiden die Treppe wieder hinunter.

Keinen Augenblick zu spät. Sie waren gerade im Keller angenommen, als sie hörten, wie oben die Tür aufging. „Wo sind sie? Das Gebäude ist umstellt, sie können nicht verschwunden sein!", rief eine ärgerliche Stimme. Unten im Keller kletterte Sirius derweil als letzter in den Geheimgang. Er schloss die Falltür hinter sich und versiegelte sie magisch. Sie rannten alle gemeinsam in Richtung Schloss. Cho hatte Sirius auf eine Trage gezaubert, die vor ihnen her flog. Harry war froh, als sie endlich die steinerne Rutsche erreichten. Sie kletterten diese hinauf und oben angekommen krochen sie aus dem Rücken der Statue der buckligen Hexe.

„Ihr geht jetzt am besten zurück in euren Gemeinschaftsraum.", sagte Sirius zu den Schülern um ihn herum, kaum dass alle im dritten Stock standen. „Aber was ist mit Cho?", fragte Harry. „Ich werde sie gleich in den Krankenflügel bringen. Ich fürchte sie wird nicht die einzige sein, die einen Fluch abbekommen hat.", antwortete Sirius. „Wieso sind Professor McGonagall, Professor Flitwick und Professor Sprout nicht nachgekommen, Professor Black?", wollte Zacharias wissen. „Ich denke, dass die drei appariert sind, nachdem ihr in Sicherheit ward. Ich weiß außerdem nicht, ob sie von dem Geheimgang wissen. Sie werden angenommen haben, dass wir gleich wieder durch die Hintertür verschwunden sind.", erklärte Sirius ihm. „Aber woher wissen sie von dem Geheimgang, wenn die anderen Lehrer ihn nicht kennen, Sir?", bohrte Zacharias nach. „Wenn ich Ihnen das erkläre, laufe ich Gefahr, meine Autorität den Schülern gegenüber zu verlieren.", erwiderte Sirius mit einem Zwinkern in Richtung Harry, der daraufhin grinsend nickte. ‚Ja, wenn die anderen Schüler erfahren würden, wie Sirius in seiner Schulzeit die Schule unsicher gemacht hatte, könnte das dessen Autorität durchaus untergraben.', dachte er bei sich. Zacharias sah nach dieser Antwort leicht verwirrt aus. „So, jetzt aber ab mit Ihnen in Ihre Gemeinschaftsräume. Ich denke, man wird sie bereits vermissen.", scheuchte Sirius sie davon. Er selbst ließ die Trage, auf der Cho noch immer lag, vor sich her in Richtung Krankenflügel schweben.

Harry ging zusammen mit Ron und Ginny zu ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum. Dort angekommen erwartete sie ein heilloses Chaos. Die Gryffindors diskutierten wild und schrieen durcheinander. Einige schienen immer noch unter Schock zu stehen. Andere hatten augenscheinlich Panik. Auf den ersten Blick schien jedoch keiner von ihnen zu fehlen, bemerkte Harry erleichtert. Sie wühlten sich durch die Menge zu Hermine durch. Als sie sie erreicht hatten, umarmte diese die drei stürmisch. „Da seid ihr ja endlich. Ich hab mir solche Sorgen gemacht. Ich dachte, euch wäre was passiert.", sprudelte es aus ihr heraus. „Schon gut! Wir sind ja heil wieder da.", erwiderte Ron etwas verlegen, als er sich aus ihrer Umarmung gewunden hatte. „Was ist den passiert? Was hat euch aufgehalten?", fragte Hermine. Harry erzählte ihr schnell was geschehen war. Hermine wurde ganz blass. „Wie konnte sich ein Spion von V-Voldemort hier in Hogwarts einschleichen?", meinte sie entsetzt. „Das frage ich mich auch schon die ganze Zeit.", gab Harry zurück, „Ich glaube kaum, dass Dumbledore zugelassen hätte, dass Pritchard zum Training und zu den Spielen geht, wenn er nicht wirklich von London Galaxy wäre."„Todesser können sich eben gut verstellen. Schaut euch doch Lucius Malfoy an. Von dem dachten auch alle, er wäre keiner.", warf Ginny ein.

Ihre Diskussion wurde von Professor McGonagall unterbrochen, die in diesem Moment durch das Portraitloch stieg. „Ruhe bitte!", rief sie. Die Schüler verstummten sofort. Sie waren gespannt, was sie zu sagen hatte. „Wie sie alle mitbekommen haben, wurde Hogsmeade Ziel eines Angriffs von Todessern. Ich muss Ihnen sagen, dass dies auch für mich ein Schock war. Ich dachte nicht, dass sie so dreist sein würden. Ich muss Ihnen allen ein Lob aussprechen. Sie haben alle so gehandelt, wie man es von Gryffindors erwartet, mutig und besonnen. Leider muss ich Ihnen jedoch mitteilen, dass es auch Verluste gegeben hat.", sie legte eine kurze Pause ein und fuhr dann mit sehr ernster Stimme fort, „Es gab einige Verletzte, die zur Zeit in der Krankenstation behandelt werden. Die meisten von ihnen werden in den nächsten Tagen wieder unter uns weilen. Aber es gab"sie schluckte, ehe sie den Satz beendete „leider auch Tote."Ein entsetztes Raunen ging durch den Gemeinschaftsraum. McGonagall fuhr fort: „Eine Schülerin und eine Lehrerin sind den Todessern zum Opfer gefallen. Orla Quirke eine Drittklässlerin aus Ravenclaw und Professor Sinistra. Wir wollen in einer Schweigeminute Ihrer gedenken."

Harry war geschockt. Zwei Tote! Diese Mistkerle. Was hatte ihnen denn die Drittklässlerin getan? Einige der Drittklässler, die das Mädchen anscheinend kannten, weinten. Die anderen starrten wie Harry entsetzt vor sich hin. Schließlich räusperte sich Professor McGonagall. „Die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen werden wegen dieses tragischen Vorfalls verschärft.", begann sie erneut, „Die restlichen Hogsmeade Wochenenden in diesem Schuljahr sind gestrichen. Daneben ist weiterhin jeglicher Aufenthalt im Freien ohne die Anwesenheit eines Lehrers verboten. Es wird des Weiteren ab sofort kein Quidditchtraining und keine Quidditchspiele mehr geben. In den Unterrichtsstunden, in denen sie draußen sein müssen, werden immer zwei Lehrer anwesend sein. Das wäre fürs erste alles. Ich weiß, dass dies alles ein Schock für Sie ist, aber wir dürfen nun nicht in Panik geraten. Hogwarts ist immer noch der sicherste Ort in Großbritannien."Damit verließ sie den Gemeinschaftsraum und ließ zutiefst erschütterte Schüler zurück.

TBC

Reviews bitte nicht vergessen! (Kann es sein, dass man nach den Dingern süchtig wird?)


	8. Zurück zum Wolfsbau

**Das 6. Schuljahr mit Sirius**

Disclaimer:

Natürlich gehört alles, was zum Harry Potter Universum gehört, J. K. Rowling und nicht mir. Ich verdiene kein Geld damit (Es würde mir wohl auch keiner was für mein Geschreibsel bezahlen), sondern habe nur Spaß am Schreiben.

Jo Lizard: Wieso sollte ich wegen absolut berechtigter Kritik böse sein? Ich frage mich nur, warum mir das nicht schon früher mal einer geschrieben hat, dass ich so gravierende Rechtschreibfehler drin habe. (Ich hoffe ich habe jetzt alle ausgebessert.) Und ja, ein bisschen naiv war Harry in der Situation schon, das muss ich zugeben. Aber fünf ohne Zauberstab haben gegen drei mit meiner Meinung nach doch keine Chance. Ich glaube ich sollte mir auf jeden Fall jemanden zum Beta Lesen suchen. Schön, dass du der Geschichte trotzdem noch eine Chance gibst.

Kapitel 8: Zurück zum Wolfsbau 

Keiner wagte es, die Stille zu durchbrechen. Nach und nach gingen alle schweigend in ihre Schlafsäle. Harry konnte es immer noch nicht begreifen, dass ein Todesser es geschafft hatte, sich Dumbledores Vertrauen zu erschleichen. Denn genau dies musste passiert sein. Anders konnte Harry es sich nicht erklären, dass Pritchard auf das Schlossgelände gelassen wurde. Dass Dumbledore getäuscht worden war, war ein Schock für ihn. Er war ihm immer fast schon allwissend vorgekommen. Und nun? Zwei von ihnen hatten diesen Irrtum mit ihrem Leben bezahlt. Wie sonst hätten die Todesser die genauen Daten der Hogsmeade Wochenenden erfahren können, wenn nicht durch Pritchard? Harry beschloss, gleich am nächsten Morgen mit Sirius darüber zu sprechen.

Nach dem Frühstück suchte Harry Sirius, der nicht erschienen war. Er fand ihn nicht in seinem Arbeitszimmer und so versuchte er es im Lehrerzimmer, doch das war auf Sonntag natürlich leer. Er hatte schon aufgegeben und war auf dem Weg zurück in den Gryffindorturm und wollte gerade um eine Ecke biegen, als er Sirius mit Professor McGonagall reden hörte. „Minerva, es gibt nur diese zwei Möglichkeiten. Entweder Pritchard war von Anfang an ein Todesser und hat für Voldemort in Hogwarts spioniert oder jemand hat erfahren, dass er hier war und hat ihn dann mit dem Imperius Fluch belegt, um ihn gefügig zu machen.", sagte Sirius mit leiser Stimme. „Wie sollten denn die Todesser erfahren haben, dass er hier war? Nein, Sirius, ich denke er hat von Anfang an für Du weißt schon wen gearbeitet.", entgegnete McGonagall ebenso leise „Nun die Todesser könnten es auf zwei Wegen erfahren haben. Entweder einer der Schüler hat es in einem Brief nach Hause erwähnt und der Brief wurde abgefangen oder es gibt einen Spion hier in der Schule. Ich halte dies jedenfalls für wahrscheinlicher, als dass es einem Todesser gelingen würde, Dumbledore zu täuschen.", erklärte Sirius. McGonagall meinte hierauf: „Dies gibt mir auch zu denken, ich"Harry hörte eine Tür, die ins Schloss fiel. Anscheinend waren die beiden in McGonagalls Arbeitszimmer gegangen und so konnte er ihr Gespräch nicht weiter belauschen.

Harry ging nun wirklich zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Hastig erzählte er Ron und Hermine von dem belauschten Gespräch. „Was wäre, wenn Malfoy es seiner Mutter geschrieben hätte? Die hat bestimmt noch Verbindungen zu den Todessern.", meinte Ron. „Oh, Ron, das Thema hatten wir doch bereits. Ich glaube nicht, dass Malfoy für V-Voldemort hier in Hogwarts spioniert.", warf Hermine ein. „Ron hat ja auch nicht gesagt, dass Malfoy hier spionieren wollte. Stell dir mal vor, ein Talentscout würde dich zu einem Gespräch über ein Probetraining einladen, würdest du das etwa nicht deiner Familie schreiben?", gab Harry zu bedenken. „Schon, aber wie sollten sie dann rausbekommen, dass du auch dort sein würdest, Harry?", erwiderte Hermine.

„Das stimmt natürlich,"sagte Ron nachdenklich, „aber ich denke, dass die Todesser ebenfalls wissen, dass Harry ein sehr guter Spieler ist. Lucius Malfoy zum Beispiel hat ihn ja sogar mal spielen sehen. Da muss man nur eins und eins zusammenzählen, um drauf zu kommen, dass Harry auch da sein würde."„Außerdem haben sie ja einfach Pritchard ausfragen können, um die Namen der anderen Spieler zu erfahren.", meinte Harry. „Schon, aber der Treffpunkt wurde doch bereits festgelegt, bevor Malfoy überhaupt die Gelegenheit hatte, nach Hause zu schreiben. Das hieße ja, dass die Todesser auch Hopkins mit dem Imperius Fluch belegen mussten", entgegnete Hermine. „Da hast du natürlich recht.", sagte Ron.

„Außer dieser Hopkins ist die Schwachstelle. Was ist, wenn er ein Todesser war genau wie dieser Cauldwell und der einzige beeinflusste Pritchard war?", warf Harry ein. „Das wäre für mich noch die plausibelste Erklärung.", äußerte Hermine. „Ja, das würde einen Sinn machen.", meint auch Ron, „Dann hätte Pritchard Dumbledore nicht getäuscht, als er sich die Erlaubnis holte, aufs Schlossgelände zu dürfen, und die Information ist über keinen hier im Schloss zu Du weißt schon wen gekommen." Irgendwann waren sie das diskutieren müde und sie widmeten sich dem Stapel Hausaufgaben vor ihnen.

Am Montagabend nach dem Abendessen konnte Harry auch endlich mit Sirius sprechen. Sie saßen in den gemütlichen Sesseln in Sirius Büro. Harry betrachtete seinen Adoptivvater mit besorgter Mine. Er sah völlig übernächtigt aus. Dunkle Ringe lagen unter seinen Augen. „Deinem Blick nach zu urteilen, muss ich ja furchtbar aussehen.", meinte Sirius, der Harrys Musterung bemerkt hatte, „Ich bin einfach die letzten beiden Tage nicht zum Schlafen gekommen."„Warst du für den Orden unterwegs?", wollte Harry wissen. „Ja, wir versuchen Pritchard, Hopkins und Cauldwell aufzuspüren, aber sie sind wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. Wir wüssten gerne, wie es ihnen gelungen ist, uns alle und vor allem Dumbledore zu täuschen, um dich in eine Falle zu locken.", erklärte Sirius. „Ron, Hermine und ich haben uns das auch schon gefragt.", sagte Harry.

„Das hätte mich auch gewundert, wenn ihr euch keine Gedanken darüber gemacht hättet. Aber keine Detektivarbeit diesmal, Harry. Keine heimlichen Ausflüge nach Hogsmeade. Bleibt im Schloss, es ist einfach zu gefährlich.", erwiderte Sirius ernst. „Wir hatten nicht vor nach Hogsmeade zu gehen. Ich weiß selbst, dass das zu gefährlich ist. Glaub mir, ich habe keine Lust schon wieder mit Voldemort zusammen zu stoßen!", entgegnete Harry hitzig. Sirius winkte ab: „Schon gut, Harry, aber du weißt selbst, dass du, Ron und Hermine irgendwie immer in diese Dinge hineingezogen werdet."„Da hast du wohl recht.", gab Harry zu und er musste an all die Ereignisse in den letzten Schuljahren denken. Er schien Ärger einfach magisch anzuziehen, vor allem wenn der Ärger mit Todessern zu tun hatte. „Ich verspreche dir, dass ich im Schloss bleiben werde.", fügte er noch hinzu.

„Gut, Harry. Dann habe ich eine Sorge weniger. Aber jetzt bin ich doch neugierig. Zu welchem Schluss seid ihr drei denn gekommen.", sagte Sirius. Harry gab das Ergebnis ihrer Diskussion im Gemeinschaftsraum wider: „Pritchard selbst kann kein Todesser gewesen sein, da Dumbledore dies durchschaut und ihn nie aufs Schlossgelände gelassen hätte. Wir denken, dass Hopkins und Cauldwell Freunde von Pritchard und darüber hinaus Todesser waren und Pritchard von diesen mit dem Imperius Fluch belegt wurde, nachdem er die Treffen organisiert hatte."„Das klingt plausibel.", sagte Sirius nachdenklich, „Jedenfalls plausibler als alle Gedankengänge, die wir bisher hatten. Diese Möglichkeit haben wir bisher gar nicht bedacht."Sirius sah seinen Patensohn beeindruckt an. Dann sah er auf seine Uhr. „Es tut mir leid, Harry, aber wir haben gleich noch eine Versammlung. Ich muss jetzt ins Hauptquartier.", erklärte er Harry. „Dann geh ich zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Ich muss schließlich noch einen Aufsatz über die Herkunft von Riesenspinnen schreiben.", meinte Harry und verabschiedete sich.

Die Stimmung im Schloss wurde in den nächsten Wochen immer gedrückter. Der Angriff auf Hogsmeade und dessen Folgen lasteten schwer auf ihnen allen. Bisher hatten sich alle in Hogwarts und dessen Umgebung sicher gefühlt, doch dies war nun vorbei. Viele Schüler hatten allein schon Angst, über das Schlossgelände hinüber zu den Gewächshäusern oder in Pflege magischer Geschöpfe zu gehen. Die Nachrichten, die die Schüler mit dem Tagespropheten erhielten, trugen auch nicht zur Hebung der Stimmung bei. Der Krieg war nun voll entflammt. Das Ministerium schien im Chaos zu versinken. Niemand wusste mehr, wer für Voldemort arbeitete und wer nicht. Immer mehr Menschen schienen unter dem Imperius Fluch zu stehen. Es verging kaum ein Tag, an dem nicht ein Überfall auf Zauberer oder Muggel stattfand. Die Familien von einigen Schülern waren angegriffen worden.

Abends im Gemeinschaftsraum wurde kaum noch gelacht. Alle saßen über ihren Büchern und brüteten still vor sich hin oder flüsterten höchstens einmal leise mit ihrem Nachbarn. Harry saß über seinen Hausaufgaben in seinem Lieblingssessel. Er wirkte fast noch bedrückter, wie die anderen. Um ein Haar wäre er wieder Voldemort in die Hände gefallen. Der Gedanke ließ ihn einfach nicht los. Seit den Ereignissen in Hopkins Haus brannte seine Narbe auch wieder öfter. ‚Kein Wunder, bei all den Aktionen der Todesser.', dachte sich Harry, ‚Natürlich spielen Voldemorts Gefühle und damit meine Narbe zur Zeit verrückt.' Auch grübelte er nun wieder öfter über die Prophezeiung nach. Er war dazu verdammt immer und immer wieder auf Voldemort zu treffen. Solange bis einer von ihnen tot sein würde.

Da kein Quidditchtraining mehr war, hatte Harry auch nichts, mit dem er sich ablenken konnte. Das einzige, was ihm geblieben war, waren seine Besuche bei Sirius, aber auch diese wurden seltener. Sirius war oft nicht da, wenn Harry zu ihm wollte. Der Orden des Phönix traf sich nun häufiger. Seine Mitglieder versuchten über Snape möglichst viel über geplante Anschläge zu erfahren und diese zu verhindern. Wenn Sirius da war, sah er in letzter Zeit völlig übermüdet aus. Einmal als sie freitagmorgens zum Unterricht in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste kamen, saß er mit dem Kopf auf den Armen an seinem Pult und schlief. Harry hatte ihn sanft wachgerüttelt und war erschrocken zurückgefahren, als sein Adoptivvater blitzschnell seinen Zauberstab auf ihn gerichtet hatte. Zum Glück hatte Sirius seinen Adoptivsohn noch rechtzeitig erkannt, ehe er ihm einen Fluch auf den Hals jagen konnte.

Die Osterferien rückten näher. Es war das erste mal, dass Harry sich nicht auf diese freute. In den Ferien würde ihm nicht einmal der Unterricht mehr zum Ablenken übrig bleiben. Das einzige was blieb, war der Stapel Hausaufgaben, den die Lehrer ihnen aufgaben. Wenigstens würde er dem Schloss für zwei Wochen entkommen können. Sirius hatte ihm erklärt, dass Dumbledore allerdings nicht begeistert gewesen war, dass er und Harry alleine in den Wolfsbau gingen. Sirius hatte deshalb Remus eingeladen, damit dieser nach den Weihnachtsferien nun auch die Osterferien bei ihnen verbrachte.

Nach der letzten Schulstunde ging Harry wie bereits am Beginn der Weihnachtsferien wieder in Sirius Büro und sie reisten mit dem Flohnetzwerk zum Wolfsbau. Remus erwartete sie bereits mit einem Abendessen. Lupin sah genau wie Sirius übermüdet aus. Sorgenfalten lagen auf seiner Stirn. Dennoch schien er etwas von seiner guten Laune behalten zu haben. Vielleicht freute er sich aber auch einfach, wieder für zwei Wochen hier im Wolfsbau zu sein. Trotzdem war die Stimmung während des Abendessens doch eher gedrückt. „Und wie läuft es in der Schule?", versucht Remus ein Gespräch anzufangen. „Geht so!", kam es von Harry und Sirius gleichzeitig. Remus zog eine Augenbraue hoch und betrachtete die beiden. Sie beide sahen erschöpft und bedrückt aus. Bei Sirius konnte er sich dies noch erklären, aber bei Harry war er doch etwas ratlos.

Plötzlich entfuhr Harry ein Schmerzenslaut und er schlug die Hand auf die Stirn. „Harry, was ist. Hast du wieder Narbenschmerzen?", fragte Sirius besorgt. Harry nickte nur und wollte weiter essen, doch Lupin fragte besorgt: „Kommt es jetzt häufiger vor, dass sie zu Schmerzen beginnt?"„Ja, es hört fast nicht mehr auf.", gab Harry widerwillig zu. „Wieso hast du mir das nicht gesagt?", wollte Sirius wissen. „Erstens solltet ihr eigentlich mittlerweile wissen, dass meine Narbe weh tut, wenn Voldemort heftige Gefühle hat und das er die in letzter Zeit häufiger hat, ist ja wohl auch klar. Gerade eben war er wieder einmal sehr glücklich, wie so oft in letzter Zeit. Und zweitens warst du so gut wie nie da in den letzten Wochen. Wann hätte ich dir denn davon erzählen sollen?", gab Harry wütend zurück. „Tut mir leid, dass ich dich etwas vernachlässigt habe, aber ich hatte so viel im Orden zu tun.", entschuldigte sich Sirius, „Aber du hättest mir dennoch davon erzählen sollen. Ich denke, du solltest wieder Okklumentik Unterricht nehmen."

„Um mich wieder von Snape schikanieren zu lassen? Nein Danke! Dann war es auf jeden Fall gut, dass ich es dir verschwiegen habe!", erwiderte Harry hitzig. „Harry, Sirius hat Recht. Du solltest wieder Okklumentik Unterricht haben. Denk daran, was letzten Sommer passiert ist.", warf Remus ein. Harry wollte schon wieder loslegen, als Sirius schnell dazwischen redete: „Außerdem, wer sagt denn, dass Snape der einzige ist, der dir Unterricht geben könnte?", fragte er Harry. „Nun, wenn noch jemand da wäre, hätte mich im letzten Jahr sicher nicht Snape unterrichtet. Schließlich weiß jeder, dass wir uns gegenseitig hassen.", gab Harry zurück. „Er hasst dich nicht, Harry. Er verabscheut dich genauso wie er uns verabscheut hat, aber er hasst dich nicht. Außerdem war er im letzten Jahr wirklich der einzige, der dich unterrichten konnte. Aber jetzt kann ich das übernehmen. Ich bin zwar bei weitem nicht so gut in Okklumentik, wie er, aber ich denke doch der bessere Lehrer für dich. Die beste Wahl wäre natürlich Dumbledore, aber das kommt auch weiterhin nicht in Frage. Voldemorts Einfluss auf dich könnte in seiner Gegenwart wieder größer werden.", erklärte Sirius.

„Wieso hast du mir nicht schon letztes Jahr gesagt, dass du Okklumentik beherrscht? Und wieso hast du mich nicht unterrichtet? Ich hätte doch einmal die Woche zu dir ins Hauptquartier kommen können. Das wäre jedenfalls besser gewesen, als von Snape ständig in meinen Erinnerungen wühlen zu lassen.", forschte Harry nach. „Das habe ich Dumbledore vorgeschlagen, aber es war nicht möglich. Umbridge hat, wie du weißt, das Flohnetzwerk überwacht und ein Portschlüssel, der einmal die Woche in Hogwarts verwendet worden wäre, wäre im Ministerium auf jeden Fall auch aufgefallen." erläuterte er Harry, „Aber nun spricht wie gesagt nichts mehr dagegen, dass ich dich unterrichte. Am besten fangen wir noch in den Ferien an. Wie weit warst du denn mit Snape gekommen?"„Keine Ahnung. Er hat mir ja nie gesagt, was er eigentlich von mir erwartet. Er ist nur immer mit diesem Legilimens Zauberspruch auf mich losgegangen und dann stürzte eine Bilderflut über mich herein. Ehe ich wieder klar denken konnte, lag ich meist auf dem Boden. Nur einmal hab ich unterbewusst einen Brandzauber losgelassen, als er in Erinnerungen vorstoßen wollte, die ich ihm um keinen Preis zeigen wollte.", erzählte Harry. „Das war dann doch schon mal ein Anfang.", stellte Remus fest. „Ja, darauf können wir aufbauen.", meinte Sirius, „Aber hat er dir denn nie einen Tipp gegeben, wie du ihn abwehren könntest?"Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf. Was Sirius die Augenbraue nach oben ziehen und den Kopf schütteln ließ, ehe er fortfuhr: „Wie dem auch sei, morgen Abend werden wir anfangen. Während der Osterferien kannst du mich ja etwas unterstützen, Moony."„Natürlich!", sagte Remus schlicht, „So, wer hilft mir jetzt beim Abwasch?" „Ich kann nicht, ich muss los, du weißt schon, Moony. Tut mir Leid, Harry, dass ich schon wieder weg muss, aber es ist das letzte Mal heute. Denn Rest der Ferien bleibe ich hier im Wolfsbau.", sagte Sirius, dann stand er auf und verschwand im Kamin.

Harry half Lupin den Tisch abzuräumen und das Geschirr in die Spüle zu stellen, wo es sich nach einem Schlenker von Remus mit dem Zauberstab von selbst abwusch. Während sie das Geschirr danach in die Schränke räumten, fiel Harry etwas ein. Sirius hatte ja übernächste Woche Geburtstag. Als sie fertig waren, sprach er deshalb Lupin darauf an: „Remus, Sirius hat übernächste Woche Geburtstag. Wir wäre es mit einer kleinen Überraschungsparty für ihn?"Lupin sah ihn überrascht an, ehe er fragte: „Woher weißt du, wann Sirius Geburtstag hat?"„Von Hermine, sie hat es in der Zeitung gelesen.", erklärte Harry. „Sie erstaunt mich doch immer wieder.", schmunzelte Lupin, „Eine Überraschungsparty wäre eine gute Idee denke ich. Nur wo sollen wir sie machen. Hier im Haus bekommt er es auf jeden Fall mit."„Ich dachte vielleicht im Hauptquartier.", sagte Harry. „Keine schlechte Idee. Dort können wir ihn auch gut hinlotsen, ohne dass er Verdacht schöpft und ich könnte mit noch ein paar Mitgliedern des Ordens alles Vorbereiten. Außerdem wären wir während der Party vor Anschlägen sicher und müssten uns nicht noch darum sorgen.", überlegte Lupin, „Wen willst du alles einladen?" „Ich dachte an die Ordensmitglieder, alle Weasleys und Hermine. Ich weiß nicht, ob Sirius sonst noch Freunde hat.", meinte Harry. „Nicht das ich wüsste und außerdem müssten wir sonst die Party woanders hin verlegen, da Außenstehende nicht ins Hauptquartier dürfen.", erklärte Lupin. Den Rest des Abends verbrachten sie mit der Planung der Geburtstagsparty, bis Remus Harry schließlich ins Bett schickte.


	9. Eier und Torte

**Das 6. Schuljahr mit Sirius**

Disclaimer:

Natürlich gehört alles, was zum Harry Potter Universum gehört, J. K. Rowling und nicht mir. Ich verdiene kein Geld damit (Es würde mir wohl auch keiner was für mein Geschreibsel bezahlen), sondern habe nur Spaß am Schreiben.

Kapitel 9: Eier und Torte 

Als Harry am nächsten Tag spät erwachte fühlte er sich um einiges besser, als noch am Morgen zuvor. Er sah auf seinen Wecker. Es war schon 10:00 Uhr. Er ging hinunter zum Frühstück und fand nur Remus. „Wo ist denn Sirius?", wollte Harry besorgt wissen, „Ist er noch nicht zurück?"„Doch, doch, aber ich hab ihn noch nicht geweckt. Ich denke, er sollte sich einmal richtig ausschlafen. Wahrscheinlich hätte ich ihn auch nicht wach bekommen. Zum Mittagessen sollten wir ihn aber aus dem Bett werfen.", meinte Remus. „Gut, wenn er noch schläft, können wir uns noch mal über seinen Geburtstag unterhalten.", sagte Harry. „Ich dachte, wir hätten alles besprochen.", entgegnete Lupin verwundert. „Alles bis auf eins.", erwiderte Harry, „Mir fällt einfach kein Geburtstagsgeschenk für ihn ein."„Stimmt, das haben wir vergessen.", pflichtete ihm Remus bei. „Was könnte Sirius denn gebrauchen?", fragte Harry. „Viel fällt mir da auch nicht ein.", überlegte Lupin, „Außer vielleicht, also mir ist es hier etwas zu ruhig, wie wäre es mit einem Zauberradio? Wobei, wirklich gebrauchen könnte er eine Eule." „Stimmt, eine Eule könnte er wirklich gebrauchen. Und das ist auf jeden Fall besser als das Geschenk, das mir eingefallen war.", meinte Harry. „Wieso, was ist dir denn eingefallen?", fragte Remus neugierig.

„Ach ich dachte nur an die Zeit, als Hagrid weg war. Da hat er sich um Fang gekümmert und es schien ihm wirklich Spaß zu machen mit ihm durch den Schnee zu tollen. Deshalb hab ich an einen Hund gedacht.", erklärte Harry. „Aber das ist doch eine klasse Idee. Ich weiß noch, dass er schon früher immer einen Hund wollte. Er muss nur groß genug sein, damit er es mit Schnuffel aufnehmen kann.", meinte Remus. „Glaubst du wirklich?", fragte Harry noch nicht ganz überzeugt. „Ja! Die Eule und das Radio kann er auch von jemand anderem bekommen. Tonks zum Beispiel wird ihm bestimmt auch was schenken wollen.", Remus sah auf die Uhr, ehe er fortfuhr, „Wie wäre es, wenn wir jetzt gleich in das Tierheim in Leicester gehen und einen aussuchen. Noch schläft Tatze."„Was ist wenn er aufwacht? Und außerdem, ist das nicht zu gefährlich?", gab Harry zu bedenken. „Ich denke, Sirius wird noch mindestens drei Stunden schlafen, so wie ich ihn kenne, und wenn wir einen Portschlüssel bis kurz vor das Tierheim nehmen und danach gleich zurück gehen, dürfte das Risiko fast bei Null liegen. Ich gehe nur schnell Muggelsachen anziehen.", erklärte Remus.

Fünf Minuten später standen sie im Tierheim. Der Mitarbeiter, ein Mr. Smith, hatte zwar gemeint, dass sie zuvor hätten anrufen sollen, aber als er hörte, dass sie einen Hund holen wollten und nicht noch ein Tier bringen, war er doch gleich etwas freundlicher. Er führte sie zu den Zwingern, in denen die Hunde eingesperrt waren. Harry hätte sie am liebsten alle mitgenommen, aber dazu hätte der Wolfsbau doch etwas größer sein müssen. „Was für ein Hund soll es denn sein?", fragte Mr. Smith. „Er sollte nicht zu klein sein und sich mit einem Rüden verstehen.", erklärte Lupin, „Wir haben nämlich bereits einen Hund zu Hause."„Was für eine Rasse ist denn ihr anderer Hund?", fragte Mr. Smith neugierig nach. Remus und Harry sahen sich an. Was für eine Rasse war denn Schnuffel? Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern und Remus versuchte dem Mann Sirius Animagusgestallt zu beschreiben: „Ich denke eine richtige Promenadenmischung. Er ist groß und schwarz und sehr lebhaft."„Dann wäre wohl ein etwas ruhigerer Hund dazu das beste.", erklärte Mr. Smith. „Aber nicht zu ruhig. Es soll ein Spielgefährte für Schnuffel sein.", warf Harry ein. „Ich glaube, da hab ich genau den richtigen für Sie. Folgen Sie mir bitte.", Mr. Smith ging ihnen voran zu einem großen Zwinger, in dem drei Hunde waren. Allesamt waren sie groß und schwarz. Sie sahen Schnuffel sogar irgendwie etwas ähnlich.

Einer davon kam gleich schwanzwedelnd auf sie zu. Zwischen Harry und dem Hund war es Liebe auf den ersten Blick. „Wie heißt er?", fragte er Mr. Smith. „Das ist Roger. Er ist jetzt zehn Monate bei uns. Große Hunde sind einfach schwer zu vermitteln. Er ist ein richtig lieber Kerl. Sehr verspielt. Er ist auch noch sehr jung. Gerade mal zwei Jahre alt.", erklärte er. Harry und Remus sahen sich an. Der Hund war einfach perfekt. „Den nehmen wir.", erklärte Lupin, „Ist es möglich, ihn nächste Woche Dienstag abzuholen? Wir sind die nächsten Tage nicht zu Hause und wir wollen es unserem Hundesitter nicht zumuten, gleich auf zwei Hunde aufzupassen, vor allem, wo wir den einen kaum kennen."„Kein Problem. Kommen sie bitte mit. Den Papierkram können wir jetzt gleich erledigen.", sagte Mr. Smith und eilte ihnen voran Richtung Verwaltungsgebäude. „Wieso hast du nicht gesagt, dass wir den Hund erst nächste Woche holen, weil er ein Geburtstagsgeschenk ist?", fragte Harry leise Remus. „Weil er dann wohl kaum begeistert gewesen wäre. Zu viele Geburtstagsgeschenke sitzen dahinten in den Zwingern.", flüsterte Lupin zurück. Harry nickte verstehend.

Eine Stunde war vergangen, als sie wieder im Wolfsbau eintrafen. Wie Lupin vorausgesagt hatte, schlief Sirius noch. Harry und Remus begannen damit, das Mittagessen zu kochen. Die Düfte, die nun durch das Haus schwebten, schafften es sogar Sirius aus dem Bett zu holen. So dass sie bald alle zusammen am Tisch saßen. Sirius betrachtete sie argwöhnisch. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass sie irgendetwas ausgeheckt hatten. Nach dem Mittagessen machte sich Harry an seine Hausaufgaben. Wie immer über die Osterferien, hatten die Lehrer ihnen einen ganzen Stapel aufgegeben. Er würde sich ranhalten müssen, um ihn zu bewältigen. Aber da er Remus und Sirius fragen konnte, schaffte er es bis zum Abend immerhin ein gutes Stück seines Zaubertrank Aufsatzes zu schreiben. Sie saßen gerade beim Abendessen, als sein Zaubertranklehrer plötzlich im Kamin erschien. Harry dachte zuerst, er hätte irgendwelche Halluzinationen, aber es war wirklich Snape. Er hatte einen dampfenden Kelch in der Hand. „Guten Abend, Severus!", begrüßte ihn Sirius mit etwas zu freundlicher Stimme. Auch Harry zwang sich zu einem „Guten Abend, Professor Snape."„Guten Abend. Danke, Severus, dass sie mir den Trank vorbeibringen.", begrüßte Remus Snape. „Keine Ursache! Sie sollten ihn gleich trinken!", sagte Snape kalt und reichte Remus den Kelch. Dieser trank den Zaubertrank in schnellen Schlucken. „Vielen Dank!", sagte er, als er Snape den Kelch zurückreichte. „Ich komme dann Morgen um die gleiche Zeit nochmals vorbei.", erwiderte Snape nur, ehe er im Kamin verschwand. „War das von dem Wolfsbanntrank?", fragte Harry nach. „Ja, Übermorgen ist Vollmond und ich will euch nicht gefährden. Dumbledore war so nett, Snape zu bitten, mir den Trank wieder zu brauen.", erklärte Lupin.

Nach dem Abendessen begannen sie, wie Sirius am Abend zuvor angekündigt hatte, mit Harrys Okklumentik Unterricht. „Harry, versuch an nichts zu denken, nichts zu fühlen. Ich weiß, es ist schwer, aber Versuche es einfach mal. Ich werde versuche, mit dem Legilimens Zauberspruch in deine Erinnerungen einzudringen. Konzentriere dich darauf, dass du mir nichts preisgeben möchtest. Versuche mich so aus deinen Erinnerungen fernzuhalten.", erklärte Sirius seinem Adoptivsohn, „Bereit?" Harry nickte. „Gut dann auf drei: Eins zwei drei: LEGILIMENS!" Harry spürte eine Bilderflut in sich aufsteigen, genau so wie es immer im Okklumentik Unterricht mit Snape geschehen war. Er versuchte sie mit aller Gewalt zurückzudrängen, aber er schaffte es nicht. Da war er wieder auf dem Baum mit der Bulldogge davor. Er in der Kammer des Schreckens. Er wie er von Dudleys Bande gejagt wurde. Plötzlich hörte es auf. Er konnte wieder klar sehen.

„Du versuchst nicht mich abzuwehren. Du versuchst nur mit aller Gewalt die Bilder in deinem Kopf zurückzudrängen. Aber die Bilder kämen nicht, wenn du es mir nicht erlauben würdest, so weit vorzudringen. Verwende deine Energie lieber darauf, mich aus deinem Kopf zurückzudrängen. Also noch mal auf drei: Eins zwei drei: LEGILIMENS!"Wieder fühlte Harry die Bilderflut über sich hereinbrechen. Er mit Quirrell beim Stein der Weisen. Er allein als kleiner Junge in seinem Schrank. Ein Drache, der Feuer nach ihm spie. Tante Petunia, die ihm eine Glatze schnitt. Ron, der von einer Schachfigur KO geschlagen wurde. Er versuchte sich diesmal nicht darauf zu konzentrieren die Bilder zurückzudrängen. Nein, er versuchte den Zauberspruch zurückzudrängen. Die Bilderflut wurde langsamer, aber er schaffte es nicht, Sirius zurückzudrängen. Schließlich hörte es wieder auf.

„Denk daran, dass die Ursache für die Bilder nicht in deinem Kopf ist.", erklärte Sirius, „Ich bin die Ursache. Deshalb musst du auch nicht deine Erinnerungen bekämpfen, was unmöglich ist, sondern mich. Noch einen Versuch, dann ist es genug für heute. Konzentriere dich. Eins zwei drei: LEGILIMENS!"Wieder kamen die Erinnerungen in ihm hoch. Ein großer schwarzer Hund im Schatten zwischen zwei Häusern. Onkel Vernon, der ihn anschrie, weil er ein Glas umgeworfen hatte. Er versuchte diesmal nicht die Ursache für die Bilder zu suchen oder jemanden aus seinem Kopf zu verbannen. Er versuchte Sirius noch außerhalb seines Kopfes abzuwehren. Die Bilder wurden langsamer. Und dann geschah es. Gerade sah er noch Umbridge, die ihn Sätze schreiben ließ, als die Bilder plötzlich wechselten. Nun sah er seinen Paten allein, zitternd in einer kleinen Zelle sitzen. Er sah sie beide, als hundert Dementoren sich auf sie stürzten. Er sah zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben die Leichen seiner Eltern in ihrem Haus liegen. Er war davon so geschockt, dass der Kontakt abbrach.

Remus sah sofort, dass etwas geschehen sein musste. Harry und Sirius standen beide völlig geschockt da und zitterten. Nachdem keiner der beiden sich rührte, stand er auf. Er ging zuerst zu Harry, nahm ihn an der Hand, dann zu Sirius, wo er dasselbe tat und zog die beiden hinüber zur Couch, wo er sie hinsetzte. Dann ließ er sich auf einen Sessel daneben sinken. Immer noch zitterten die beiden. „Was ist denn geschehen?" fragte er drängend. Sirius schluckte. Er warf einen kurzen Blick zu Harry, ehe er stockend zu erzählen begann: „Es war erst wie die beiden Male zuvor. Ich konnte Harrys Erinnerungen sehen. Bei einer davon konnte ich nicht glauben, was ich da sah. Ich verlor die Beherrschung und da. Nun, Harry hat es geschafft mich abzuwehren. Ich war zu verblüfft, um die Verbindung sofort zu kappen. Und so konnte er meine Erinnerungen sehen."„Ich nehme an, nicht gerade deine angenehmsten Erinnerungen.", bohrte Remus nach.

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf, antwortete aber nicht. Nach einer Weile war es Harry, der die Stille durchbrach. „Ich konnte meine Eltern sehen, tot, in ihrem zerstörten Haus.", sagte er leise. Remus sah geschockt hinüber zu Sirius, der bestätigend nickte. Er vergrub das Gesicht in seinen Händen. Lupin ging hinüber zu den beiden und setzte sich zwischen sie. Er legte Sirius eine Hand auf die Schulter. Sirius schluchzte in seine Hände. Harry konnte seine Tränen irgendwann ebenfalls nicht mehr zurückhalten. Er ging hinüber zu Sirius. Sirius zog ihn in seine Arme. Es dauerte lange, bis er sich wieder beruhigt hatte. „Es wurde Zeit, dass du das endlich einmal raus gelassen hast, Tatze alter Freund.", meinte Remus. Sirius nickte nur.

Doch dann tat Sirius etwas, das Lupin nicht begriff. Er nahm Harrys Hand und betrachtete sich den Handrücken. Remus beugte sich neugierig vor und was er da sah, erschreckte ihn. Dort auf dem Handrücken waren Narben, feinen weiße Linien, die die Worte „Ich soll keine Lügen erzählen."bildeten. „Wenn ich diese Frau das nächste Mal sehe, weiß ich nicht, was ich tue.", flüsterte Sirius mit deutlicher Wut in der Stimme. „Wie hast du diese Narben bekommen, Harry?", fragte Remus fordernd. „Das war Umbridge. Sie hat mich als Strafe immer wieder diesen Satz schreiben lassen, weil ich in ihrem Unterricht gesagt habe, dass Voldemort zurück ist. Die Feder hat dabei aber keine Tinte benutzt, sondern immer wieder die Worte in meinen Handrücken geschnitten.", sagte Harry, wobei er bei der Erinnerung an die Strafarbeiten mit Dolores immer noch ein flaues Gefühl im Magen hatte. Remus sah Sirius entsetzt an: „Jetzt verstehe ich, dass du die Kontrolle verloren hast, Tatze."„Wenn ich diese alte Kröte in die Finger kriege.", schimpfte Sirius vor sich hin. „Sie ist immer noch eine enge Mitarbeiterin von Fudge. Lass sie lieber in Ruhe.", meinte Harry. Sirius nickte, wenn auch widerwillig. Harry hatte Recht. Diese Frau hatte immer noch zu viel Macht. Es war nicht gut, sich mit ihr anzulegen.

„Wessen Hund war das eigentlich?", fragte Sirius schließlich, als die Stille wieder unangenehm wurde. Harry erzählte daraufhin, von Tante Magda und ihren Hunden. Sirius und Remus, die ihm ernst zuhörten, mussten lachen, als er weiter erzählte wie er sie aufgeblasen hatte. „Und Fudge hat mich damals wahrscheinlich nur nicht rausgeschmissen, weil er so froh war, dass ich heil im Tropfenden Kessel angekommen und nicht von dir umgebracht worden war.", erklärte Harry. Sirius grinste. „Dann war ich also schon damals zu was gut.", meinte er scherzend. Der Rest des Abends verlief dann noch recht vergnüglich. Harry erzählte von seiner Zeit mit den Dursleys und Sirius und Remus erzählten, wie sie zu ihrer Schulzeit Hogwarts unsicher gemacht hatten, wobei sie Harry natürlich ermahnten, dass er ihre Streiche nicht nachmachen solle.

Die Tage bis Ostern vergingen wie im Flug. Im Wolfsbau weit weg von Hogwarts fiel es Harry viel schwerer Trübsal zu blasen. Die Stimmung im Wolfsbau war im Gegenteil durchaus fröhlich. Die Hausaufgaben hatte Harry bereits fast alle erledigt. Im Okklumentik Unterricht machte er unter Sirius bereits große Fortschritte. In den ersten Tagen hatten sie sich darüber hinaus den Garten vorgenommen. Der schönste Abend bisher war für Harry der Montagabend gewesen, als sie den Garten mit einem Barbecue einweihten. Schade nur, dass Vollmond gewesen war, so dass Lupin sich bald in sein Zimmer zurückgezogen hatte. Sirius hatte zwar gemeint, dass er ruhig da bleiben könnte, schließlich war Snape jeden Tag aufgetaucht und hatte ihm den Wolfsbanntrank gegeben, aber Remus wollte kein Risiko eingehen. Es war ein wunderschöner sonniger Tag gewesen, nicht eine Wolke war am Himmel zu sehen und so wurde auch die Nacht sternenklar. Harry und Sirius hatten sich schließlich auf eine Decke, die Sirius heraufbeschwor, gelegt und den herrlichen Sternenhimmel betrachtet.

Am Freitagabend hatten sie Eier angemalt. Da Harry außerhalb Hogwarts ja noch nicht zaubern durfte, hatten sie es nach Muggelart gemacht. Es war eine lustige Angelegenheit gewesen und Harry hatte am Schluss das Gefühl gehabt, dass sie alle mehr Farbe als die Eier abbekommen hatten. Doch es waren auch ganz hübsche Kunstwerke entstanden, die nun am Ostersonntag nach dem Mittagessen zusammen mit einigen kleinen Osternestern, die mit Schokoladeneiern und Schokoladenhasen gefüllt waren, vor ihnen auf dem Tisch lagen. Sirius holte seinen Zauberstab hervor und Harry fragte sich, was das denn nun werden sollte. Bei den Muggeln jedenfalls wurden die Eier versteckt und nicht auf dem Tisch gestapelt. Sirius machte eine ausladende Kreisbewegung mit dem Zauberstab über dem Tisch und rief dann: „OVUM TECTUM!" Sofort verschwand alles, was noch zuvor auf dem Tisch gelegen hatte. „So, dann auf, lasst uns Ostereier suchen!", rief Sirius fröhlich.

Sie benötigten den gesamten Nachmittag, um alle Sachen wieder zu finden. Die Eier und Nester waren an den unmöglichsten Stellen verborgen. Eines steckte doch tatsächlich in Harrys Socken. Und ein anderes im Vogelnest auf einem der Apfelbäume. Das Abendessen ließen sie ausfallen, weil sie zu voll gestopft mit Schokolade waren. „Bist du sicher, dass wir alles gefunden haben?", fragte Remus irgendwann, als sie zufrieden im Garten auf den Gartenstühlen saßen. „Ehrlich gesagt, nein.", gab Sirius zu, „Ich sollte das lieber überprüfen."„Ja, das solltest du. Es ist nicht gerade lustig ein verfaultes Ei ein halbes Jahr später in deinem Winterpulli zu finden. Glaub mir!", sagte Remus gespielt ernst. Sirius hob seinen Zauberstab und sagte: „Ovum Reventum!" Tatsächlich erschienen eine Sekunde später fünf Eier auf dem Tisch. An dem einen klebte Asche. Ein anderes war voller Fusseln.

Am Ostermontag besuchten sie die Weasleys im Fuchsbau. Es war ein recht vergnügter Nachmittag. Irgendwann schaffte es Mr. Weasley Sirius in seinen Schuppen zu locken. Er wollte ihm angeblich sein neues Auto zeigen. Im Weggehen zwinkerte er Remus zu. Kaum waren sie außer Hörweite, als Remus auch schon das Wort ergriff: „Wir sollten den Plan für Morgen noch einmal durchgehen, vor allem, da Harry ihn noch nicht kennt."Harry sah ihn neugierig an. Er hatte sich bereits seit ein paar Tagen gefragt, wie sie Dienstag heimlich ins Hauptquartier kommen und auch noch dafür sorgen wollten, das Sirius nachkam. Ganz davon zu schweigen, dass sie auch noch Roger abholen mussten. Remus fuhr fort: „Also Molly, ist alles so weit vorbereitet?" „Ja! Wir haben gestern das Hauptquartier dekoriert und für das Essen ist auch schon alles soweit vorbereitet.", erwiderte sie. Remus nickte zufrieden. „Gut! Harry und ich werden morgen Nachmittag Sirius Geschenk abholen und dann weiter ins Hauptquartier kommen. Wenn wir dort ankommen, wird Tonks in den Wolfsbau apparieren und Sirius abholen. Es dürfte kein Problem sein, in glauben zu lassen, dass ein kurzfristiges Treffen sei, bei dem er anwesend sein muss.", sagte Remus weiter. „Und wie wollen wir zwei verschwinden, ohne dass Sirius mit will oder Verdacht schöpft?", wollte Harry nun wissen. „Nun, zum einen darfst du dich morgen früh nicht verplappern. Du darfst mit keinem Wort erwähnen, dass du weißt, dass Sirius Geburtstag hat. Zum anderen weiß ich, dass Morgen gleich nach dem Mittagessen eine Lehrerkonferenz ist. Minerva gibt mir bescheid, wenn sie in absehbarer Zeit fertig sind. Dann lassen wir einen Zettel da, dass wir gerade spazieren gehen und erst gegen 3 Uhr zurück sein wollen, damit er sich keine Sorgen macht und gehen zum Tierheim.", erläuterte Lupin den Plan. Harry wollte gerade Fragen, wie McGonagall ihnen denn bescheid geben wolle, als er die Stimmen von Mr Weasley und Sirius hörte, die zurückkamen.

Am nächsten Morgen fiel es Harry schwer, den Geburtstag von Sirius zu ignorieren. Er wusste schließlich wie es war, wenn niemand zu wissen vorgab, dass man Geburtstag hat. Die Dursleys hatten seinen schließlich stets nicht beachtet. Jedoch schien Sirius selbst nicht bemerkt zu haben, dass heute sein Geburtstag war. Er benahm sich wie immer und nicht wie jemand, der eigentlich darauf wartete, dass jemand ihm gratulierte. Beim Mittagessen eröffnete er Harry, dass er gleich weg müsse nach Hogwarts zu einer Lehrerkonferenz. Harry tat leicht betrübt. Kaum war Sirius jedoch im Kamin verschwunden, da standen er und Lupin auf, räumten die Küche auf und machten sich für die Party fertig. Schließlich saßen sie in der Küche und warteten auf McGonagalls Zeichen. Harry war mit seinen Gedanken abgedriftet, als er hinter sich plötzlich eine Stimme hörte. Er drehte sich erschrocken um und sah McGonagalls Kopf im Kamin. „Ihr könnt los!", sagte diese, „Ich muss gleich zurück. Nicht dass ich noch erklären muss, wo ich so lange geblieben bin."Damit verschwand sie mit einem kleinen Plopp wieder aus den Flammen.

Harry und Remus verschwendeten keine Zeit. Remus zauberte aus einem Eierbecher einen Portschlüssel und Augenblicke später standen sie vor dem Tierheim. Mr. Smith erkannte sie sofort wieder. „Ah, sie kommen, um Roger abzuholen. Ich bin froh, dass er wieder ein Zuhause bekommt.", begrüßte er sie. „Wir haben ein Halsband und eine Leine vergessen.", fiel Harry plötzlich ein. „Nein, haben wir nicht.", erwiderte Lupin und zog ein Halsband und eine Leine aus der Tasche. „Gut, dann kommen sie mit.", sagte Mr Smith und lief ihnen voraus zu dem Hundezwinger, in dem Roger wartete. Der große schwarze Hund freute sich, als er aus dem Zwinger durfte. Fast hätte er Harry umgeworfen. „Nicht so stürmisch!", lachte Harry. Roger sah ihn leicht beleidigt an. Remus legte ihm das Halsband um und nahm ihn an die Leine. Sie verließen das Tierheim und gingen noch ein Stück, damit Roger erst noch etwas frische Luft bekam. Dann reisten sie mit dem Eierbecher weiter zum Hauptquartier.

Roger war etwas verstört nach der Reise mit dem Portschlüssel, doch das gab sich bald. Er begann alles im Haus abzuschnuppern. „Da seid ihr ja endlich.", begrüßte sie Tonks, „Dann werde ich mal zum Wolfsbau apparieren."Kurz danach gab es einen Knall und Tonks war verschwunden. Harry sah sich um. Hier in der Eingangshalle war nichts von der Party zu sehen. Er sah hinüber zum Portrait von Sirius Mum. Verwundert stellte er fest, dass es nicht mehr da war. Stattdessen hing da ein ebenso großes Gemälde, dass Hogwarts zeigte. „Wie habt ihr das Portrait von Sirius Mum abbekommen?", fragte Harry verwundert Remus. „Nun, gar nicht. Aber Elphias Doge hatte die geniale Idee, das Bild einfach zu übermalen. Dumbledore hat ihr von Professor Sprout ein paar von deren Ohrenschützern besorgt und dann hat sie sich hingesetzt und hat dieses tolle Bild von Hogwarts gezaubert. Seit dem ist hier Ruhe.", erklärte Lupin, „Aber jetzt komm mit in die Küche zu den anderen."Die Küche war kunterbunt geschmückt. Auf dem Tisch lag ein Stapel Geschenke und daneben stand eine riesige Geburtstagstorte. Der gesamte Orden war mit seinen Familien anwesend. Ebenso entdeckte er Hermine, Ron, Ginny, Fred und George. Harry betrachtete alles zufrieden. Nun hieß es warten.

Sie mussten jedoch nicht lange warten. Bereits zehn Minuten später tauchten McGonagall und Dumbledore auf und erklärten, dass die Lehrerkonferenz zu Ende sei. Nicht einmal fünf Minuten später hörten sie ein weiteres Mal Schritte. „Worum soll es denn bei der Versammlung gehen.", hörte Harry Sirius ungehalten fragen. „Das wirst du gleich erfahren.", antwortete Tonks, als sie die Tür öffnete. Harry wünschte sich, er hätte den Gesichtsausdruck von Sirius festhalten können, als er die Küche betrat. Im einen Moment noch mürrisch wechselte seine Mine über überrascht zu freudestrahlend. Sie alle begannen nun für Sirius ein Geburtstagsständchen zu singen. „Happy Birthday to you!" schallte es durch die Küche. Sirius wischte sich verstohlen eine Träne aus den Augenwinkeln, als sie fertig waren. „Vielen Dank! Ihr seid großartig!", brachte er schließlich hervor, „Ich hatte ganz vergessen, dass ich heute Geburtstag habe."

„Das haben wir heute Morgen gemerkt.", sagte Lupin grinsend, als er Sirius umarmte, „Alles gute, Tatze!"Ihm folgte Harry: „Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Sirius."„Natürlich haben wir auch ein Geschenk für dich. Wir haben gedacht, du bräuchtest vielleicht jemanden, mit dem du dich mal so richtig austoben kannst.", erklärte Remus. Sirius sah ihn verständnislos an. „Roger, Bei Fuß.", befahl Remus. Roger kam hinter der Menschenmenge hervor. Sirius grinste, als er sich zu Roger hinunterbeugte. „Wer hatte denn die Idee?", fragte er die beiden. „Harry.", sagte Lupin grinsend. Sirius sah freudestrahlend zu ihm hinüber. Dann verwandelte er sich aus einer Laune heraus in Schnuffel. Roger wich erst ängstlich ein paar Schritte zurück. Jedoch schon eine Minute später beschnüffelten sich die beiden Hunde schwanzwedelnd. „Jetzt ist aber gut, Sirius, oder muss ich die Geburtstagstorte in einen großen Hundekuchen verwandeln?", kam es schmunzelnd von Mrs Weasley. Einen Moment später stand wieder Sirius vor ihnen. „Ich musste doch testen, ob er sich auch mit Schnuffel versteht.", sagte er entschuldigend. „Schon gut, aber jetzt dürfen wir auch mal gratulieren.", erwiderte Mrs Weasley. Nach und nach gratulierten nun auch die anderen Ordensmitglieder und gaben Sirius ihre Geschenke. Neben dem Radio und der Eule erhielt er noch eine Dose mit Puder, das Schumeleien von Schülern aufdecken konnte, einen neuen Satz Schreibfedern zusammen mit einer Diktierfeder und vieles mehr. Als alle sich zu Sirius durchgekämpft hatten, bedankte er sich noch einmal und dann stürzten sich alle auf die Torte und die anderen Leckereien, die Mrs Weasley gezaubert hatte. Sie waren alle fröhlich am Essen, als die Tür aufging und Snape hereinkam. Ungläubig fragte Sirius Remus und Harry flüsternd: „Habt ihr den etwa auch eingeladen?"

TBC

Bitte, bitte reviewt!


	10. Angriff auf den Orden des Phönix

**Das 6. Schuljahr mit Sirius**

Disclaimer:

Natürlich gehört alles, was zum Harry Potter Universum gehört, J. K. Rowling und nicht mir. Ich verdiene kein Geld damit (Es würde mir wohl auch keiner was für mein Geschreibsel bezahlen), sondern habe nur Spaß am Schreiben.

GefallenerEngel: Schon wieder so viel lob freu. Danke dafür.

saku-dat-cherry: Dass Snape Sirius um den Hals fällt, wäre auch mal was neues g, aber passt glaub ich hier nicht so ganz.

Melli: Nein, bisher hattest du mir noch keine Review geschrieben. Sorry, fürs quälen, ich hör bestimmt nie wieder an der spannensten Stelle auf unschuldig guck, außer natürlich ich krieg dann immer gleich so viele neue Reviews für ein Kapitel g. Voldi fürchte ich, nimmt keine Rücksicht auf Sirius Geburtstag, aber lies selbst.

Kapitel 10 Angriff auf den Orden des Phönix 

„Sicher nicht!", flüsterte Harry zurück. Alle sahen gebannt zu Snape, der sich in der Runde umsah, als überprüfe er, wer alles anwesend war. Dumbledore ging mit einem Teller mit einem Stück Torte auf ihn zu. „Hier, Severus, sie sollten unbedingt von der Torte probieren. Sie ist köstlich!", sagte er einladend. „Nein Danke, Direktor!", lehnte Snape hochmütig ab, „Gut, dass alle zum Feiern hier sind. Das wird uns viel Zeit sparen." „Wieso, Severus, was ist geschehen?", fragte Dumbledore besorgt.

Die Gespräche verstummten und alle sahen gebannt zu den beiden hinüber. „Ich komme gerade von einer Versammlung der Todesser.", erklärte Snape, „Sie haben neue Angriffe geplant." „Angriffe, wann und auf wen?", fragte Tonks ungeduldig dazwischen. Snape warf ihr einen finsteren Blick zu, ehe er fortfuhr: „Der dunkle Lord hat einen Angriff auf den Orden des Phönix befohlen. Es sollen gleichzeitig alle Familien angegriffen werden, von denen bekannt ist, dass sie zu Dumbledore halten und weshalb vermutet wird, dass Ordensmitglieder unter ihnen sind. Die Angriffe werden jetzt, in diesem Moment stattfinden."

„Oh mein Gott!", rief Mrs Weasley aus, „Severus, wissen sie, wer betroffen ist?" „Sie wollen die Häuser von Shacklebolt, Moody, Tonks, Lupin, Podmore, Doge und Weasley angreifen. Hinzu kommt, dass sie versuchen herauszufinden, wo Black sich mit Potter aufhält." „Da können sie lange suchen.", knurrte Sirius, „Mein Haus ist durch einen Fidelus Zauber geschützt." „Soviel Weitsicht habe ich dir gar nicht zugetraut, Black.", spottete Snape. Ehe Sirius darauf etwas erwidern konnte, ging Dumbledore dazwischen: „Das ist jetzt nicht die Zeit für solche Streitereien. Sirius, Mundungus, Hagrid ihr appariert sofort mit Remus zu dessen Haus. Alastor, Sturgis, sie begleiten Molly und Arthur. Elphias, Dedalus, und Tonks, ihr geht mit Kingsley. Severus, Sie bleiben hier. Ihre Tarnung darf auf keinen Fall auffliegen. Ich weiß, dass ihr jetzt alle schleunigst nach Hause wollt, aber es ist zu gefährlich allein zu gehen, deshalb bleibt bitte zusammen und kommt so schnell wie möglich wieder zurück." „Wir kommen mit.", riefen die Weasley Kinder und eilten auf ihre Eltern zu. „Ich weiß, dass ihr alle helfen wollt, aber außer Bill, kann ich keinem erlauben mitzukommen. Keine Diskussionen jetzt, das ist mein letztes Wort. Los, Arthur, wir sollten gehen!", erwiderte Mrs Weasley bestimmt und jetzt kreidebleich. Keine Sekunde später war die Gruppe unterwegs zum Fuchsbau. Die anderen Teams waren bereits verschwunden.

Für die zurückgebliebenen hieß es nun warten. Jede Minute kam ihnen wie eine Ewigkeit vor. Keiner wollte sich vorstellen, was geschehen wäre, wenn sie nicht alle mit ihren Familien an diesem Tag hier gewesen wären. Was mochte nur da draußen vor sich gehen. Kamen die Trupps zu spät, oder konnten sie die Todesser sogar noch aufhalten. Aber dann würde es zu Kämpfen kommen. Jeder im Raum machte sich Sorgen, um die Ordensmitglieder, die nun unterwegs waren, um vielleicht ein paar Todesser unschädlich zu machen. Harry hielt es irgendwann nicht mehr aus. „Wo bleiben die denn so lange?", murmelte er vor sich hin. „Das wird schon eine Weile dauern, bis sie alle Häuser kontrolliert haben.", meinte Hermine. „Hoffentlich fangen sie ein paar von diesen Mistkäfern.", fluchte Ron. „Ja, hoffentlich! Und hoffentlich passiert keinem etwas dabei!", sagte eine Frau, die Harry nicht kannte, die aber den Abend bei Kingsley gestanden hatte. Daraufhin herrschte wieder gespannte Stille.

Endlich nach einer Stunde kehrten die Teams nach und nach zurück in den Grimmauldplatz Nummer 12. Der erste Trupp, der wieder da war, war der der Weasleys. Mrs. Weasley liefen die Tränen über das Gesicht. Ron, Ginny, Fred und George stürzten auf ihre Mutter zu. „Mum, was?", begann Ron, aber Mr. Weasley schüttelte nur den Kopf, was die Weasley Kinder zum Schweigen brachte. Sie waren geschockt über den Anblick ihrer Eltern. Sie begriffen, dass sie von ihnen keine Antwort bekommen würden und sahen deshalb Bill fragend an. Dieser antwortete schließlich wütend und frustriert: „Es ist alles zerstört. Als wir ankamen war da nur noch ein großer Krater, wo früher der Fuchsbau stand und darüber schien das dunkle Mal. Bei Sturgis war es dasselbe. Nur für Moodys Haus kamen wir noch rechtzeitig. Die Ratten flohen jedoch, ehe wir auch nur einen in die Finger kriegen konnten."

Als er berichtete, war Sirius Team zusammen mit dem von Tonks angekommen. „Wir hatten auch nicht mehr Glück.", erklärte Sirius bedrückt, „Von Moonys Haus steht nichts mehr. Als wir sahen, dass wir zu spät kamen, sind wir gleich weiter zu Tonks, dort konnten wir noch das schlimmste verhindern. Die Todesser waren so überrascht von unserem Erscheinen, dass Malfoy, der gerade das Haus in die Luft jagen wollte, es nur in Brand steckte, dann sind sie alle geflohen. Wir haben uns dann gleich daran gemacht das Feuer zu löschen, was auch gelungen ist. Dann kam Tonks mit den anderen. Sie haben uns berichtet, dass Kingsleys Haus ebenfalls zerstört ist. Bei Elphias hatten sie Glück, dort sind die Todesser geflohen, ehe sie Schaden anrichten konnten."

Diesem Bericht folgte betretenes Schweigen. „Alles zerstört!", hörten sie Mrs. Weasley flüstern, „Wo sollen wir denn jetzt nur hin, Arthur?" Mr. Weasley zuckte mit den Schultern. Auch er hatte keinen Rat. „Macht euch darüber keine Gedanken. Ich weiß, dass es nicht gerade das schönste Haus ist, um darin zu leben, aber wenn ihr wollt, könnt ihr natürlich so lange hier im Grimmauldplatz wohnen, bis ihr wieder was eigenes habt, Molly. Das Angebot gilt übrigens für alle. Es wird zwar etwas eng werden, aber wer möchte, kann erst einmal hier im Hauptquartier bleiben.", erklärte Sirius.

„Danke, aber ich denke, wir werden bei meiner Schwester wohnen können. Gott sei Dank sind wir Auroren ja gegen so etwas versichert.", lehnte Kingsley ab. „Aber unsere ganzen Sachen, unsere Photos, der Schmuck von meiner Mutter", Mrs. Shacklebolt brach in Tränen aus und ihr Mann nahm sie in die Arme, um sie zu trösten. „Wir werden wohl annehmen müssen. Ich glaube kaum, dass dein Muggelbruder sehr begeistert wäre, wenn wir vor der Tür stehen und erklären würden, dass wir jetzt bei ihm wohnen wollen.", meinte Sturgis niedergeschlagen zu seiner Frau. Er hielt sie und dazu noch seine Kinder fest an sich gedrückt. „Danke, Sirius!", schniefte nun auch Mrs. Weasley, „Ich wüsste wirklich nicht, wo wir hinsollten. Wir haben praktisch nichts mehr." Sie begann wieder zu weinen. Ihre Kinder versuchten sie zu trösten, aber so recht wollte es ihnen nicht gelingen.

Sirius ging zu Lupin hinüber: „Du bleibst natürlich erst einmal bei uns. Und keine Ausflüchte von wegen Vollmondnächte. Das kriegen wir schon alles irgendwie geregelt. Du kannst mir jedenfalls nicht erzählen, dass du genug in deinem Verließ hast, um auch nur die Haustür eines neuen Hauses zu bezahlen." „Da hast du Recht.", gab Remus betrübt zu, „Ich habe praktisch nur noch das, was ich am Leib trage und die Sachen im Wolfsbau. Mir bleibt wohl nichts anderes übrig, als bei euch einzuziehen, wenn Harry nichts dagegen hat." Sirius legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter, um ihn zu trösten. „Natürlich habe ich nichts dagegen.", erwiderte Harry, „Wir sind doch sowieso schon so etwas wie eine kleine Familie, Onkel Remus." Sirius musste grinsen und auch Lupin sah nicht mehr ganz so niedergeschlagen aus. „Viel hatte ich ja eh nicht, aber an einigen Sachen hängt man halt doch.", erklärte er schließlich resigniert.

Mit ein paar Schlenkern der Zauberstäbe der Anwesenden war die Küche aufgeräumt, so dass nichts mehr an die vorherige Party erinnerte. Die Ordensmitglieder verschwanden nach und nach mit ihren Familien, bis nur noch die Weasleys, die Podmores, Hermine, Sirius, Remus und Harry übrig waren. Irgendwann räusperte sich Sirius: „Molly, du kennst dich hier ja aus. Fühlt euch wie zu Hause, wenn das in diesem Haus überhaupt möglich ist. Ihr könnt von mir aus das ganze Haus umgestalten, so lange ihr es stehen lasst. Ich hoffe nur, dass Kreacher Euch nicht zu viele Probleme macht. Ignoriert die kleine Ratte am besten einfach. Seidenschnabel werde ich jetzt wohl doch besser mit in den Wolfsbau nehmen, dann müsst ihr euch nicht um ihn kümmern und ihr habt ein Zimmer mehr." Mrs. Weasley nickte hierauf nur. Auch die anderen Weasleys schienen nicht wirklich zugehört zu haben.

Sturgis jedoch fragte: „Wie sieht es aus? Wie sollen wir die Zimmer aufteilen? Ich denke, wir sollten darauf achten, das jede Familie etwas Privatsphäre hat, nicht dass wir uns bereits nach ein paar Tagen an die Gurgel springen. Ich denke wir werden hier doch einige Zeit zusammen leben müssen." „Ja, das denke ich auch.", antwortete Mr. Weasley, der nun doch aufgehorcht hatte. „Vielleicht sollten wir es einfach nach Stockwerken aufteilen, ihr nehmt die oberen zwei und wir das darunter. Ihr seid viel mehr Personen als wir und benötigt deshalb denke ich auch mehr Zimmer. Die Küche und den Salon nutzen wir gemeinsam. Wie klingt das?", schlug Sturgis vor. Arthur nickte: „Einverstanden!" Dann herrschte wieder schweigen.

Sirius meinte schließlich: „Ich denke, wir werden jetzt auch gehen. Wenn irgendetwas sein sollte, wisst ihr ja, wie ihr mich findet. Hermine, du nimmst am Besten einen Portschlüssel zurück zu deinen Eltern und wir werden mit Flohpulver zum Wolfsbau zurückreisen." Hermine ging noch einmal hinüber zu den Weasleys und umarmte alle, ehe sie den Portschlüssel, eine leere Butterbierflasche, ergriff. Sobald sie verschwunden war wandte Sirius sich an Harry und Lupin: „Gut, dann gehen wir. Harry, Moony, kommt ihr?"

Seit der Rückkehr der Gruppen hatte Harry stumm das Geschehen beobachtet. Es hatte ihm einen Stich versetzt, dass der Fuchsbau nicht mehr existieren sollte. Es war der erste Ort gewesen, an dem er sich richtig zu Hause gefühlt hatte, abgesehen von Hogwarts natürlich. Er dachte an die Ferien zurück, die er dort verbracht hatte und wie nett alle immer zu ihm gewesen waren. Er musste an Rons oranges Zimmer denken, an die tolle Uhr, die immer angezeigt hatte, wo sich die einzelnen Familienmitglieder befanden. Sie hatten ihm dort stets das Gefühl gegeben, zur Familie zu gehören. Und hatte Mrs. Weasley nicht letztes Jahr zugegeben, dass sie in ihm so etwas wie einen weiteren Sohn sah.

Auch wenn Sirius ihn nun adoptiert hatte, war sie doch so etwas wie eine Pflegemutter gewesen, in all den Jahren. Jetzt wurde ihm das zum ersten Mal richtig bewusst. Mr. Weasley war einfach der Vater seines besten Freundes. Zwischen ihnen beiden gab es zwar auch eine Art Freundschaft, aber eben nichts Tiefgehendes. Jedoch bei Mrs. Weasley war das etwas anderes. Er musste daran denken, wie sie ihn in die Arme genommen hatte, als er am Ende des vierten Schuljahres im Krankenflügel gelegen hatte und Sirius nur als Hund bei ihm sein konnte. Sie jetzt so verzweifelt zu sehen, versetzte ihm einen gewaltigen Stich. Am liebsten hätte er alles Gold aus seinem Verließ geholt und ihnen damit ein neues Haus bezahlt, aber er wusste, dass sie das niemals annehmen würden.

Er ging zu den Weasleys hinüber, um sich zu verabschieden. Mrs. Weasley zog ihn fest in ihre Arme. Sie hätte ihn wohl nicht mehr losgelassen, wenn Mr. Weasley nicht eingegriffen hätte. Ron versuchte die Situation zu überspielen: „Denkst du, dass ich die ganzen Hausaufgaben jetzt noch mal machen muss, oder haben die Lehrer Verständnis, wenn sie hören, dass ein Todesser sie in die Luft gejagt hat. Klingt doch eher sehr unglaubwürdig oder." Harry nickte nur, tat dann etwas, was er noch nie getan hatte, er umarmte Ron kurz. Dann ging er zum Kamin, der bereits mit grünen Flammen gefüllt war.

Kurze Zeit später war er wieder zurück im Wolfsbau. Lupin war bereits da. Er war gerade dabei, Sirius Geburtstagsgeschenke auf dem Tisch abzuladen. Gleich nach Harry stieg Sirius aus dem Kamin. Er hatte Roger an der Leine bei sich. Der Hund sah völlig verstört aus. Sirius hob seinen Zauberstab und beschwor eine Bürste herauf, mit der er erst einmal den Ruß aus Rogers Fell bürstete. Dabei beruhigte dieser sich wieder.

Lupin durchbrach irgendwann die Stille. „Sirius, ich...", setzte er an, als Sirius ihm auch schon ins Wort fiel: „Du brauchst gar nichts zu sagen. Ich weiß, dass es dir unangenehm ist, wenn du hier bei uns einziehst, aber ich weiß auch, wie es in deinem Gringots Verließ aussieht. Moony, wir sind Freunde, und da hilft man sich gegenseitig aus der Patsche. Außerdem bin ich ganz froh, wenn jemand hier ist und auf das Haus aufpasst. Harry und ich sind ja doch den größten Teil des Jahres in Hogwarts. Du wirst hier also meist allein sein. Und Seidenschnabel hat dann auch jemand, der sich um ihn kümmert. Er hatte es auch nicht verdient, immer im Schlafzimmer meiner Mutter eingesperrt zu sein."

„Aber ich will dir nicht auf der Tasche liegen.", warf Remus ein. „Jetzt mach mal nen Punkt. Weißt du überhaupt, wie viel Entschädigung ich bekommen habe? Das würde genügen, um dir zehn neue Häuser zu kaufen, aber das würdest du sowieso nicht annehmen.", erwiderte Sirius. „Was soll ich auch mit zehn Häusern?", fragte Remus zurück, „Nein, darum geht's nicht. Ich freue mich über dein Angebot und ich werde es vorerst auch annehmen, aber das kann keine Dauerlösung sein. Ich hoffe nur, dass ich bald eine anständige Arbeit finden werde. Aber da gibt es noch ein dringenderes Problem. In drei Wochen ist wieder Vollmond. Ich brauche einen Platz, wo ich mich verwandeln kann, ohne dass ich das ganze Haus verwüste oder deine Nachbarn gefährde." Sirius bürstete nachdenklich weiter Rogers Fell aus. Als er fertig war, legte er die Bürste weg und sah Remus an. „Wie wäre es, wenn wir auf der Quidditch Wiese so eine Art Bunker bauen. Dort könntest du dich problemlos verwandeln.", schlug er vor. Remus nickte. ‚Ja, das würde gehen.', dachte er bei sich.

Harry hatte während des Gespräches der Erwachsenen ruhig zugehört. Im Gedanken war er immer noch im Hauptquartier bei den Weasleys. Er saß auf einem der Küchenstühle und starrte ins Leere. So bemerkte er nicht, wie sich Sirius schließlich neben ihn setzte und schrak zusammen, als dieser ihn ansprach: „Harry, was heute passiert ist, scheint dir sehr nahe zu gehen." Harry sah auf und Sirius nun direkt an, als er erwiderte: „Die Weasleys haben das nicht verdient. Remus hat das nicht verdient. Und ich muss die ganze Zeit auch daran denken, was geschehen wäre, wenn heute nicht zufällig dein Geburtstag gewesen wäre oder wir keine Überraschungsparty organisiert hätten."

„Ja da hatten wir wirklich einiges Glück.", äußerte Sirius, „Daran, was alles hätte passieren können, möchte ich auch lieber nicht denken, aber sieh mal, es ist nun mal keinem etwas passiert." „Schon, aber die Weasleys, Moony, die Podmores und die Kingsleys haben heut Abend praktisch alles verloren.", entgegnete Harry. „Das stimmt.", warf Remus ein, „Aber Dinge kann man ersetzen. Natürlich gibt es einiges, woran Erinnerungen hingen. Zum Beispiel hatte ich noch einige Dinge aus meiner Hogwartszeit aufgehoben, meist Erinnerungsstücke an deinen Vater, Harry. Doch das Leben hört nicht auf, nur weil ich diese verloren habe." „Aber Mrs. Weasley, so habe ich sie noch nie erlebt und auch die anderen.", erwiderte Harry. „Für Molly und die anderen war es natürlich ein Schock. Es wird Zeit brauchen, das zu verkraften. Vor allem für die Weasleys, bei denen es ja, wie du weißt, finanziell auch nicht gerade rosig aussieht. Aber ich denke, mit der Zeit, wird Molly aus dem Hauptquartier ein zu Hause zaubern, in dem sie sich wohl fühlen werden.", meinte Sirius.

„Es ist dennoch nicht fair.", entgegnete Harry. „Krieg ist niemals fair, Harry.", äußerte Sirius hierzu, „Das ist erst der Anfang. Remus und ich waren damals, als Voldemort zum ersten Mal die Macht ergreifen wollte, nicht viel älter als du jetzt. Wir kamen gerade frisch von der Schule, als wir dem Orden des Phönix beitraten. Wir mussten damals auf ebenso brutale Art, wie du heute lernen, was ein Krieg zwischen Zauberern bedeutet. Mad-Eye hat dir doch vor deinem fünften Jahr dieses Foto vom ursprünglichen Orden gezeigt. Erinnerst du dich noch?" Harry nickte, als er sich an den Abend erinnerte, an dem sie die neuen Vertrauensschüler von Gryffindor gefeiert hatten. Moody hatte ihm dieses Foto gezeigt und ihm erklärt, wer darauf alles ermordet worden war. Sirius fuhr fort: „Fast jede Woche gab es Angriffe auf Muggel und Zauberer und fast immer waren diese tödlich. Wir sahen zu, wie einer nach dem anderen aus unserer Mitte ermordet wurde. Alle Sicherheitsvorkehrungen schienen nutzlos zu sein. So weit sind wir heute Gott sei Dank noch nicht. Heute haben die Angriffe anders als in Hogsmeadee keine Menschenleben gefordert. Und in Hogsmeadee wurden wir überrumpelt, sonst wäre der Angriff auch anders verlaufen. Harry, diesmal sind wir Voldemort immer noch ein paar Schritte voraus. Wir haben von Anfang an einen Spion in seinen Reihen. Der Orden musste nicht erst gegründet werden, sondern wir konnten ihn diesmal gleich von Anfang an bekämpfen. Das haben wir dir zu verdanken. Wir können nur hoffen, dass wir Voldemort bald endgültig besiegen werden."

„Ja, ihr könnt nur hoffen, dass ich bald so weit bin, um ihn umzubringen!", schrie nun Harry plötzlich los, „Die Menschen dort draußen werden noch solange unter Voldemort leiden müssen, bis ich endlich den Mumm habe, um ihn zu ermorden. Oder ich gehe halt dabei drauf, dann kann es mir ja egal sein, was danach noch geschieht oder wer als nächstes dazu verdammt wird, dieses Schicksal zu erfüllen." Remus sah erschrocken erst Harry und dann Sirius an, ehe er fragte: „Du weiß von der Prophezeiung, Harry?" „Dumbledore hat ihm nach den Ereignissen in der Mysteriumsabteilung davon erzählt.", erklärte ihm Sirius.

Daraufhin wandte sich Remus an Harry: „Harry, natürlich hoffen wir, dass die Prophezeiung sich in unserem Sinne erfüllt, also dass du Voldemort besiegen wirst. Aber denkst du allen ernstes, dass wir nur darauf spekulieren, die Hände in den Schoß legen und uns sagen ‚Wir passen jetzt ein bisschen auf, dass Voldemort nicht zu mächtig wird und alles andere überlassen wir Harry.'? Natürlich wäre es hervorragend gewesen, wenn Dumbledore es geschafft hätte, Voldemort in der Mysteriumsabteilung Dingfest zu machen. Natürlich arbeiten wir auf Hochtouren daran, ihn ein für alle mal unschädlich zu machen. Und glaube mir, in unseren Plänen bist du überhaupt nicht vorgesehen. Denn selbst, wenn sich die Prophezeiung restlos erfüllt, was ja noch nicht einmal sicher ist, könnte das erst in ein bis zwei Jahren sein, wenn du vollständig ausgebildet und bereit bist, aber so lange haben wir eigentlich nicht vor, Voldemort ungestraft Angst und Terror verbreiten zu lassen."

Harry hatte sich bei diesen Worten wieder beruhigt. „Gibt es denn eine Chance, dass sich wirkliche Prophezeiungen wie diese nicht erfüllen?", fragte er hoffnungsvoll. „Aber natürlich!", antwortete Sirius, „'Die Zukunft ist stets im Wandel', hat unser alter Lehrer für Wahrsagen immer gesagt. Selbst eine Vorhersage von einem wahren Seher muss deshalb nicht zwangsläufig eintreten. Je weiter die vorhergesagten Ereignisse in der Zukunft liegen, umso unwahrscheinlicher wird es, dass sie eintreffen. Du siehst der erste Teil der Prophezeiung bezog sich auf Ereignisse, die gerade mal ein bis zwei Jahre später stattfanden. Der zweite Teil dagegen sagte die Zukunft für über 16 Jahre voraus. Deshalb steigt die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass sich die Zukunft in der Zwischenzeit geändert hat. Jedenfalls, wie Moony schon sagte, wird der Orden bestimmt nicht dasitzen, Däumchen drehen und darauf vertrauen, dass du schon irgendwann seine Arbeit machst." Harry fühlte sich nun schon um einiges besser. Er hatte endgültig begriffen, dass keine Heldentaten von ihm erwartet wurden, auch wenn er sich vielleicht diesem Schicksal einmal würde stellen müssen. Keiner würde ihm Vorwürfe machen, nur weil er es nicht schaffte, Voldemort ein für alle Mal zu erledigen.


	11. Das fürnehme und gar alte Haus der Black...

**Das 6. Schuljahr mit Sirius**

Disclaimer:

Natürlich gehört alles, was zum Harry Potter Universum gehört, J. K. Rowling und nicht mir. Ich verdiene kein Geld damit (Es würde mir wohl auch keiner was für mein Geschreibsel bezahlen), sondern habe nur Spaß am Schreiben.

Kapitel 11 Das fürnehme und gar alte Haus der Blacks 

Schweigend saßen sie da. Harry war im Gedanken immer noch beim heutigen Abend. Plötzlich fiel ihm etwas ein. „Sirius, du hast gesagt, dass dieses Haus durch einen Fidelius Zauber geschützt ist. Warum hast du mir nichts davon gesagt und wer ist eigentlich unser Geheimniswahrer?", wandte er sich an seinen Adoptivvater. „Ich hatte einfach vergessen, dir das zu sagen und hielt es auch nicht für so wichtig. Der Geheimniswahrer ist Dumbledore. Er wollte diesmal kein Risiko eingehen.", antwortete ihm Sirius. Sie saßen nach diesem kurzen Wortwechsel wieder jeder seinen Gedanken nachgehend um den Tisch.

„Mir gehen die Weasleys einfach nicht aus dem Kopf.", durchbrach Harry nach einer Weile wieder die Stille, „Ich bezweifle noch, dass man aus dem Grimmauldplatz Nummer 12 ein Haus machen kann, in dem man sich zu Hause fühlen könnte." Sirius pflichtete ihm bei: „Ja, ich denke auch, das das schwierig ist, aber ich denke, wenn es einer schafft dann Molly. Ich möchte jedenfalls nicht mit ihr tauschen. Ich habe lange genug dort leben müssen." „War es denn wirklich so schlimm damals. Ich meine, klar hatten deine Eltern eine schlechte Meinung über Muggelgeborene und Halbblüter, aber außer, dass das einem wahrscheinlich mit der Zeit ziemlich auf die Nerven geht, muss doch noch mehr geschehen sein. So einfach haut man doch nicht von zu Hause ab.", bohrte Harry nach. „Nun, meine Eltern und besonders meine Mutter hatten diese Haltung, das sie was Besseres wären nicht nur gegenüber Muggelgeborenen und Halbblütern, sondern gegen praktisch alle, die nicht Reinblüter und darüber hinaus noch in Slytherin waren. Da ich aber, wie du weißt, in Gryffindor war, war das Leben im Grimmauldplatz nicht gerade angenehm für mich.", erklärte ihm Sirius.

„Jetzt untertreibst du aber maßlos, Tatze.", warf Remus ein, „Wenn ich allein schon an unser erstes Frühstück in der großen Halle denke." Harry sah die beiden fragend an: „Wieso, was ist denn dort passiert?" Sirius grinste nur schief, als Remus antwortete: „Nun, Sirius Eltern haben ihm gleich am Tag nach der Auswahlfeier einen Heuler geschickt, in dem sie ihn vor versammelter Schule anbrüllten, was für eine Schande er doch für die Familie wäre und dass er gefälligst fragen solle, ob er nicht doch nach Slytherin gehen könne." „Ich wäre damals am liebsten im Boden versunken, aber kaum war der Heuler verklungen, stand Minerva hinter mir und hat mich getröstet und irgendetwas vor sich hin geschimpft von wegen, das wäre ja noch schöner, wenn die Eltern jetzt die Häuser bestimmen würden und sie würde an meine sofort noch eine Eule schicken, dass sie es zu unterlassen hätten, sich in die Verteilung der Häuser einzumischen. Ich sei ein Gryffindor und damit basta. In der Schule war damit alles geklärt, aber leider nicht zu Hause. Wenn ich in den Ferien nach Hause musste, bekam ich dort deutlich zu spüren, dass ich unerwünscht war. Kreacher wurde angewiesen, mich wie alle anderen es auch taten, zu ignorieren. Das hieß, dass er auch schon mal vergaß, für mich mit zu decken und ähnliche Geschichten. Aber der Gipfel kam, als Regulus begann, sich mit den Todessern rum zu treiben. Da hab ich es einfach nicht mehr ausgehalten und bin gegangen.", erzählte Sirius.

„Gegangen ist ja wohl noch untertrieben. Du bist, wenn mich mein Gedächtnis nicht täuscht regelrecht von dort geflohen.", warf Remus ein. „Geflohen?", fragte Harry entgeistert. „Nun ja, Regulus dachte damals, er müsse den Cruciatus Fluch an mir üben.", begann Sirius weiterzuerzählen. Harry öffnete entsetzt die Augen. Sirius fuhr fort: „Meine Eltern hat das nicht interessiert. Sie haben ihn machen lassen, was er wollte. Es war ja nur ich, der darunter zu leiden hatte. Jedenfalls kam er einmal von einem Treffen der Todesser zurück, in dem ihm die Unverzeihlichen beigebracht worden waren. Er probierte wie gesagt den Cruciatus Fluch gleich an mir aus. Die ersten zwei drei Mal tat es nicht sonderlich weh, weil er ihn nicht wirklich beherrschte. Ich lachte ihn deshalb aus und das brachte ihn so in rasche, dass er den nötigen Zorn hatte. Daraufhin tat es dann höllisch weh. Das schlimmste war jedoch, dass danach mein Vater kam und mir eine Ohrfeige gegeben hat, weil ich so laut geschrieen hatte. Das brachte das Fass zum Überlaufen. Ich bin in mein Zimmer gestürmt, habe meine Sachen zusammengepackt, habe alles zum Kamin geschleppt, Flohpulver genommen und die Sachen in die grünen Flammen gehievt. Ich hatte gerade die Adresse zu Ende gesagt, als mir schwarz vor Augen wurde. Im Nachhinein hatte ich ganz schönes Glück. Ich kam bei den Potters an und fiel nicht irgendwo einfach aus dem Kamin. James hat immer erzählt, dass seine Eltern fast vom Stuhl gefallen sind, als ich geschockt aus ihrem Kamin fiel. Sie haben mich dann bei sich aufgenommen. Und schließlich während unseres letzten Schuljahrs habe ich einen Haufen Gold von meinem Onkel geerbt. So konnte ich mir eine eigene Wohnung nehmen. Aber deine Großeltern waren weiterhin für mich da. Leider sind sie dann gestorben." Auf  „Sie hatten James sehr spät bekommen und sie waren einfach alt." Sirius stand mit einem Ruck auf. Er schien nicht gerade daran interessiert zu sein, das Gespräch fortzuführen.

In dieser Nacht schlief Harry unruhig. Ihn quälten wieder Alpträume. Es gab einfach zu viele Bilder in seinem Kopf, die er noch nicht bewältigt hatte. Die Bilder von Cedric auf dem Friedhof spuckten zusammen mit denen von den Ereignissen in der Mysteriumsabteilung oder dem Bild der Leichen seiner Eltern immer noch in seinem Kopf herum. Nun gab es einen weiteren Alptraum. Er sah das Haus der Weasleys Lichterloh in Flammen stehen und alle Weasleys darin umkommen. Lange lag er danach wach in seinem Bett und starrte die Decke an. ‚Wenn das so weitergeht, darf ich noch zum Psychiater.', dachte er sich, ‚Das würde eine Schlagzeile geben: Harry Potter doch verrückt, Neue Beweise aus St. Mungos aufgetaucht. Nein, das konnte er jetzt nicht auch noch gebrauchen.'

Als Harry merkte, dass er nicht mehr einschlafen konnte, ging er hinunter in die Küche, um sich dort ein Glas Wasser zu holen. Zu seiner Verblüffung saßen Sirius und Remus dort und veranstalteten einen Mitternachtsimbiss. Sie hatten vor sich den Rest des Geburtstagskuchens und einige Flaschen Butterbier stehen. „So ist das also. Erst schickt man den Kleinen ins Bett und dann wird gefeiert und der Kühlschrank geplündert.", stichelte Harry. „Wir wollten nur testen, ob du auch diesen Instinkt von James hast und ich muss sagen, du hast den Test bestanden.", konterte Sirius. „Ja, Krone hat auch immer gewusst, wann wir uns heimlich nachts noch einen Imbiss gegönnt haben. Und das obwohl wir ihn eigentlich nie geweckt haben.", meinte Remus. „Wäre uns auch kaum gelungen, ihn zu nachtschlafender Zeit aus dem Bett zu kriegen.", bemerkte Sirius hierzu nur. Harrys trübe Stimmung war wie weggefegt und die Alpträume vergessen. Sie aßen fröhlich noch bis in die frühen Morgenstunden. Als sie sahen, dass die Sonne bereits aufging, gingen sie dann doch endlich ins Bett und sie hätten sicherlich den gesamten Tag verschlafen, wenn Roger sie gelassen hätte.

Dieser jedoch forderte am nächsten Morgen sein Recht und schaffte es doch tatsächlich, nachdem er es zuvor erfolglos durch Bellen versucht hatte, Sirius zu wecken, indem er auf dessen Bett sprang und ihm so lange das Gesicht abschleckte, bis dieser aufgab und aufstand. Harry dagegen war bereits durch das Bellen wach geworden. Gähnend hatte er sich schließlich erbarmt aufzustehen, nur um festzustellen, als er fertig angezogen auf den Gang trat, dass Sirius auch gerade mit Roger aus seinem Zimmer kam. „Wie hat er es denn geschafft, dich zu wecken? Schließlich kann er dir ja kein Wasser über den Kopf schütten.", fragte Harry neugierig. Sirius verzog das Gesicht, als er antwortete: „Oh doch, leider kann er das sogar sehr gut, nur eben auf seine Weise. Der Herr hat mich von oben bis unten abgeschlappert." Harry musste grinsen. „Ich mach einen kurzen Spaziergang vor dem Frühstück mit ihm.", meinte Sirius. „Da ich ja eh schon wach bin, kann ich auch mitkommen.", sagte Harry und die beiden gingen los.

Sie gingen durch den Wald in Richtung ihrer Wiese. Roger tollte um sie herum und beschnüffelte sein neues Revier. „Bin ich müde, vielleicht hätten wir doch etwas eher ins Bett gesollt.", gähnte Sirius. „Wart ihr denn überhaupt nicht im Bett?", fragte Harry nach. „Schon, aber ich lag nur eine Stunde wach, ehe ich es aufgab und in die Küche ging und Moony saß schon da, als ich kam und machte sich über meinen Geburtstagskuchen her.", erklärte Sirius ihm, „Du musst immerhin drei Stunden geschlafen haben, ehe du zu uns kamst." „Ja, habe ich, aber das war auch nicht gerade erholsam.", brummte Harry. „Wieso, was war denn los?", fragte Sirius neugierig nach. „Alpträume!", erklärte Harry knapp. „Hast du immer noch Visionen?", wollte Sirius besorgt wissen.

„Nein, aber auch so habe ich Alpträume.", gab Harry zurück. Sirius musterte seinen Adoptivsohn. „Wovon hast du diese Nacht geträumt?", bohrte er nach. Widerwillig begann Harry zu berichten: „Zuerst träumte ich von Cedrics Tod und dann sah ich den Fuchsbau brennen, die Weasleys waren darin eingeschlossen und konnten nicht raus. Und bei alldem stand Voldemort und hat dieses eklige Lachen gelacht bis ich bemerkte, dass ich es selbst war, der lachte und dies alles getan hatte. Da bin ich aufgewacht." Sirius sah betreten zu Boden. Er wusste von den Okklumentik Stunden, dass Harry noch immer unter den Ereignissen auf dem Friedhof im vierten Schuljahr und den Ereignissen in der Mysteriumsabteilung litt, aber er hatte nie daran gedacht, dass ihn diese Bilder immer noch im Schlaf verfolgen könnten. Und nun hatten diese Alpträume auch noch neue Nahrung bekommen.

Er fühlte sich überfordert. Er konnte Harry schließlich nicht mit einem Gedächtniszauber belegen und ihn dies alles einfach vergessen lassen. Aber was konnte er tun? Es wurde langsam alles zu viel für den Jungen, das spürte er. Harry hatte das Recht darauf, wenigstens noch etwas seine Jugend zu genießen, wenn er schon so eine miserable Kindheit hatte. Aber man konnte ihn auch nicht von allem, was da draußen vor sich ging abschotten. Das würde Harry nicht wollen. „Harry, ich weiß, das du schon viel Schlimmes gesehen hast. Viel mehr als andere in deinem Alter. Aber ich weiß auch nicht, wie ich dir helfen kann, damit besser umzugehen. Nur du weißt, wenn du jemanden brauchst, bin ich immer für dich da. Und wenn es nachts um drei ist, „sagte Sirius unsicher und dann fügte er noch hinzu, um die Stimmung wieder etwas anzuheben, „Natürlich musst du mich vorher dann noch wach bekommen." Harry lächelte ihn dankbar an. In der Zwischenzeit hatten sie die Wiese erreicht. Roger kam schwanzwedelnd auf sie zu, einen großen Stock zwischen den Zähnen. „Ich glaube, da will jemand Spielen.", meinte Harry. Sirius nickte und meinte dann: „Mal sehen, wer von uns beiden schneller ist." Daraufhin verwandelte er sich. Roger war diesmal nicht mehr ganz so erschrocken, wie noch am Tag zuvor und so tobten bald zwei große schwarze Hunde über die Wiese und jagten dem Stock hinterher, den Harry warf.

Die letzten Ferientage vergingen wie im Flug und am Sonntagnachmittag kehrten Sirius und Harry schließlich zurück nach Hogwarts. Die Ferien hatten Harry trotz allem gut getan. Als er in den Gemeinschaftsraum kam, sah er, dass Ron, Ginny und Hermine bereits da waren. Er beeilte sich seinen Koffer nach oben zu bringen und sich zu ihnen zu setzen. „Hallo Harry, wie war der Rest deiner Ferien?", begrüßte ihn Ron. „Ganz OK. Aber sag mal, wie geht's euch beiden denn so in diesem Gruselkabinett von Haus?", fragte Harry zurück. „Oh, besser als wir anfangs dachten.", meinte Ron. „Mum hat schon ganze Arbeit geleistet.", berichtete Ginny, „Sie hat erst einmal alle unsere Räume farblich etwas umgestaltet. Das heißt sie ist die letzten Tage von Zimmer zu Zimmer gegangen und hat alles was schwarz war in weiß und alles was grün war in rot verwandelt. Du glaubst gar nicht, was für eine Wirkung das hatte. Im Flur brennen jetzt viel mehr Kerzen, wodurch es dort nicht mehr ganz so diesig ist. Alles in allem ist es gar nicht so schlimm, aber ich vermisse unseren Garten und etliche Sachen aus meinem Zimmer." „Gleich am nächsten Tag waren wir in der Winkelgasse. Wir haben schließlich neue Sachen gebraucht. Allein schon die vielen Schulbücher, Schuluniformen, Kleider und dann noch den ganzen Kleinkram.", erzählte Ron weiter. „Aber wovon habt ihr denn das alles bezahlt?", fragte Hermine neugierig. „Fred und George haben unseren Eltern Geld gegeben. Wir hatten ja keine Ahnung, wie erfolgreich ihr Geschäft läuft. Mum und Dad wollten es erst nicht annehmen, aber Fred und George haben so lange auf sie eingeredet, bis sie es endlich nahmen und ruhig waren von wegen, bis Ende des Jahres würden sie es schon irgendwie zurückzahlen.", antwortete Ginny. Harry war erleichtert, dass die Weasleys den Schock gut verkraftet zu haben schienen. Aber dass Molly anscheinend wirklich ein wohnliches Haus aus dem Grimmauldplatz gezaubert hatte, grenzte an ein Wunder.

Am nächsten Morgen hatte sie der Schulalltag wieder. Auch waren jetzt nach den Osterferien die Prüfungen sehr nahe gerückt. Harry hatte nun außer dem Okklumentik Unterricht mittwochabends kaum noch Zeit, Sirius zu besuchen. Er, Ron und Hermine verbrachten wieder einmal den größten Teil ihrer Zeit in der Bibliothek über ihren Büchern. Dabei erging es ihnen jedoch noch lange nicht so schlimm wie Ginny, die für ihre ZAG Prüfungen lernte. Ron versuchte sie aufzumuntern, indem er ihr sagte, dass sie ja nur besser als Fred und George sein müsse, damit ihre Eltern zufrieden wären. Ginny hatte jedoch zurückgegiftet, dass sie nicht für ihre Eltern lerne, sondern einmal einen Beruf haben wolle, der ihr Spaß macht und das werde sie mit dem vierten ZAG wohl kaum können. Dann war sie abgezogen.

Abgesehen vom Lernen verliefen die Wochen bis zu den Prüfungen recht ereignislos, was alle insgeheim beruhigte. Die Todesser waren nicht mehr so aktiv, wie noch vor und in den Osterferien. Vereinzelt trieben sie noch ihr Unwesen, aber es wurde nicht mehr täglich von Überfällen berichtet. Auch wenn Harry darüber natürlich wie alle anderen erleichtert war, so hatte er dennoch ein ungutes Gefühl. ‚Vielleicht will Voldemort uns nur in Sicherheit wiegen und dies ist nur die Ruhe vor dem großen Sturm.', dachte er sich. Ron und Hermine teilten seine Befürchtungen. Doch die Wochen vergingen und nichts Bedeutendes ereignete sich.

So kamen die Prüfungen. In Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste schnitten sie alle wie zu erwarten gewesen war gut ab. Sirius hatte eine Mischung aus einer theoretischen und einer praktischen Prüfung vor sie vorbereitet, die ihnen allerdings keine Schwierigkeiten bereitete. Anders sah es da in Zaubertränke aus. Snape ließ sie den Skelettwachs Trank brauen und somit den schwierigsten, den sie dieses Jahr durchgenommen hatte. Ständig schwirrte er um Harry herum. Dieser versuchte sich davon jedoch nicht beirren zu lassen und schaffte es tatsächlich, dass sein Trank am Ende der Prüfung auch die Farbe hatte, die er haben sollte. Er war recht zufrieden mit sich. In Verwandlung fehlte Harrys Teetasse der Henkel, war aber ansonsten tadellos, so dass er sicher sein konnte, auch diese Prüfung bestanden zu haben. Auch die Prüfungen in Kräuterkunde, Zauberkunst und Pflege magischer Geschöpfe verliefen problemlos. Harry fragte sich jedoch am Ende der Woche, wie Hermine all ihre Prüfungen ohne einen Nervenzusammenbruch hinter sich gebracht hatte. Schließlich hatte sie zusätzlich noch Prüfungen in Geschichte der Zauberei, alte Runen, Arithmantik und Astronomie. Der Unterricht von Professor Sinistra war von Professor Orion, einer neuen Lehrerin übernommen worden, von der Hermine begeistert war.

Und nun hatten sie eine Woche frei. Harry hatte das Gefühl, das er diese Woche noch nie so genießen konnte, wie dieses Jahr. Im ersten Schuljahr hatte er diese Woche im Krankenflügel verbracht. Im zweiten hatte es keine Prüfungen gegeben und im dritten Schuljahr hatte er sich um Sirius und Seidenschnabel gesorgt. Im vierten waren die Ereignisse auf dem Friedhof noch zu frisch gewesen und im letzten Schuljahr waren es die Ereignisse in der Mysteriumsabteilung und die Gedanken an die Prophezeiung gewesen, die ihn nicht zur Ruhe kommen ließen. Doch dieses Jahr war der einzige Wehmutstropfen, dass sie nicht hinaus konnten, um sich am See in die Sonne zu legen und die Riesenkraken zu beobachten. Wegen des schönen Wetters war der Innenhof, die einzige Möglichkeit frische Luft zu tanken, ständig völlig überfüllt. Wenigstens durften er, Hermine und Ron am Dienstagnachmittag mit Sirius hinunter zu Hagrid. Dies hatte ihnen so manchen neidvollen Blick und einige hämische Bemerkungen von Malfoy eingebracht, aber das war ihnen egal, konnten sie so schließlich den Schlossmauern für ein paar Stunden entfliehen. Harry fand nur den Gedanken daran, zwei Wochen bei den Dursleys verbringen zu müssen, nicht gerade erbaulich. Aber zwei Wochen waren immerhin besser, als die Aussicht darauf die ganzen Ferien dort verbringen zu müssen. Dumbledore war froh gewesen zu hören, dass Remus nun zu ihnen gezogen war. Waren so doch zwei Erwachsene im Wolfsbau, die nach Harry sehen konnten. Deshalb hatte er sich bereit erklärt, Harry schon nach zwei Wochen nach Hause zu Sirius zu lassen.

Am Donnerstagmorgen ging Harry gutgelaunt zusammen mit den anderen Gryffindors hinunter in die große Halle, um wie alle anderen nach ihren Prüfungsergebnissen zu sehen. Er hatte tatsächlich alle Prüfungen bestanden. Also durfte er sich auch im nächsten Jahr weiterhin mit Zaubertränken herumplagen, welch tolle Aussichten, dachte Harry sarkastisch. Sirius erspähte ihn zwischen den Schülern und kam auf ihn zu. „Na, wie sind die Prüfungen ausgefallen?", fragte er Harry. Dieser sah ihn stirnrunzelnd an, als er antwortete: „Das müsstest du als Lehrer doch eigentlich längst wissen." „Unterstellst du mir etwa, das ich dir hinterher schnüffle?", fragte Sirius gespielt beleidigt. „Nein, das erledigt Roger schon für dich.", meinte Harry augenzwinkernd und auf Roger deutend, der völlig aufgeregt die Stufen heruntergehechelt kam.


	12. Die bucklige Hexe

**Das 6. Schuljahr mit Sirius**

Disclaimer:

Natürlich gehört alles, was zum Harry Potter Universum gehört, J. K. Rowling und nicht mir. Ich verdiene kein Geld damit (Es würde mir wohl auch keiner was für mein Geschreibsel bezahlen), sondern habe nur Spaß am Schreiben.

Kapitel 12 Die bucklige Hexe 

Roger kam völlig aufgeregt auf sie zugerannt. Er bellte, drehte sich um und lief los, und als keiner reagierte, rannte er zu ihnen zurück, zog an Sirius Umhang und bellte wieder. „Warst du heute noch nicht mit ihm spazieren oder warum will er so hartnäckig, dass du ihm folgst.", äußerte Harry amüsiert. Sirius achtete jedoch nicht auf ihn. Er betrachtete Roger, mit gerunzelter Stirn, dann beugte er sich zu dem Hund und versuchte ihn zu beruhigen, doch Roger wurde nur noch aufgeregter. Schließlich zuckte Sirius mit den Schultern und folgte dem Hund, der nun, da er sich sicher war, dass sein Herrchen mitkam, zu laufen begann. Als Sirius außer Sichtweite der Schüler war, verwandelte er sich, um mit Roger mithalten zu können. Dieser führte ihn geradewegs in den dritten Stock zu dem Korridor mit der Statue der buckligen Hexe, wie Sirius feststellte. Genau vor dieser Statue blieb Roger stehen und begann zu knurren. Sirius konnte sich keinen Reim darauf machen, bis er sich die Statue genauer betrachtete. Sie war geöffnet worden und zwar vor nicht allzu langer Zeit. Wie war das möglich? Er selbst hatte diese Statue magisch mit den besten ihm bekannten Zaubern versiegelt. Kein Schüler hätte den Geheimgang öffnen können, ohne dass er dies sofort bemerkt hätte. Er betrachtete die Statue noch einmal eingehender und dann fiel sein Blick auf den Boden. Entsetzt starrte er auf das, das er dort sah: Rattenspuren. Er verlor keine Zeit, die Maßnahmen zu ergreifen, die nach dem Angriff auf Hogsmeadee vereinbart worden waren.

Harry, Ron und Hermine saßen mittlerweile gemütlich beim Frühstück, als sie Sirius Stimme magisch verstärkt durch die Flure und die Halle schallen hörten: „Alle Schüler begeben sich sofort in den ihnen am nächsten liegenden sicheren Ort. Solche wären die Gemeinschaftsräume, die bitte auch Schülern anderer Häuser zugänglich gemacht werden sollten, und die große Halle. Die Lehrer begeben sich bitte auf die ausgemachten Positionen. Alle abkömmlichen Lehrer kommen zu mir in den dritten Stock zum Korridor mit der Statue der buckligen Hexe. Ich wiederhole, alle Schüler begeben sich sofort; Ah!" Sofort erhob sich ein Stimmengewirr in der großen Halle. Die Schüler waren verunsichert.

Harry wollte aufspringen und zu Sirius eilen, doch Ron hielt ihn fest. „Er würde es nicht wollen, dass du wegen ihm blind losrennst. Lass das die Lehrer erledigen, Harry.", erklärte er seinem Freund. Harry musste ihm widerwillig Recht geben. Die Lehrer waren fast ausnahmslos in der großen Halle zum Frühstück versammelt gewesen. Auch sie sahen im ersten Moment verwirrt drein, doch sie fassten sich schnell wieder. Professor McGonagall, Snape, Sprout und Hooch verließen die Halle und Harry folgerte, dass sie schnurstracks zu den Gemeinschaftsräumen ihrer Häuser gehen würden. Die anderen Lehrer verschwanden und Harry überlegte, dass sie wohl Sirius zu Hilfe eilen würden. Professor Dumbledore und Flitwick waren als einzige noch anwesend. Dumbledore ließ seinen Zauberstab ein paar Mal Krachen und schon herrschte Ruhe. „Ich möchte sie nicht beunruhigen, aber wie es aussieht, haben wir zumindest einen Eindringling hier in Hogwarts."

Das Stimmengewirr brach wieder los, doch diesmal lag eindeutig Furcht und Panik in der Luft. Die Schüler wurden an die Ereignisse in Hogsmeadee erinnert. Dumbledore erhob wieder seine Stimme und die Schülerschar wurde leiser. „Wenn ich es richtig sehe, sind fast alle Schüler hier in der großen Halle. Ihnen wird nichts geschehen, wenn sie sich an meine Anweisungen halten. Sie werden die Halle nicht verlassen. Alle Eingänge, bis auf den kleinen hier oben am Lehrertisch werden von mir versiegelt, so dass von dort niemand eindringen kann. Professor Flitwick wird für alle Fälle hier bei ihnen bleiben und auch diese Tür so lange verschlossen halten, bis Entwarnung gegeben wird.", erklärte der Schulleiter. Dann hob er seinen Zauberstab und die Türen der großen Halle verschlossen sich. Harry war sich ganz sicher, dass sie nicht einfach mit Alohomora aufgehen würden. Dann verließ Dumbledore mit schnellen Schritten die große Halle. Hinter ihm verriegelte Flitwick den letzten verbliebenen Eingang ebenfalls magisch. Dann setzte er sich in der Nähe der Tür auf einen Stuhl, von der er diese im Auge hatte.

Für Harry und die anderen in der großen Halle hieß es nun auf die Entwarnung warten. Doch stattdessen hörten sie Krach, der eindeutig von fehlgeleiteten Flüchen stammte und sich ihnen näherte. Die Schüler rückten ängstlich zusammen. Vor allem die Schüler der unteren Jahrgangsstufen konnten nun ihre Angst nicht mehr verbergen. Viele zogen ihre Zauberstäbe aus den Taschen, um sich verteidigen zu können, falls doch ein Angreifer durch diese Tür treten würde.

Sirius war gerade einmal mit seiner Durchsage zu Ende, als sich der Buckel der Hexe öffnete und eine Ratte herauskam. Er bemerkte es nicht, da die Öffnung, die die Ratte benötigte sehr klein war. Eine Sekunde später stand an der Stelle, an der zuvor noch die Ratte gewesen war, Peter Pettigrew. Als er vorsichtig um die Statue herumlugte, sah er Sirius, seinen mittlerweile verhassten alten Schulfreund, der dort stand, die Hexe im Auge behielt und eine Durchsage machte. Offensichtlich hatte er ihn nicht bemerkt. Das war seine Chance. Er wusste in einem fairen Kampf konnte er es niemals mit Sirius aufnehmen. Er zückte seinen Zauberstab, sprang hinter der Statue hervor und rief: „AVADA KEDAVRA!" Sirius sah Peter und hörte den tödlichen Fluch und im gleichen Moment war ihm klar, dass er nun sterben würde genau wie James und Lilly. Doch stattdessen spürte er nur, wie eine große schwarze Gestallt ihn umriss und er hart auf den Boden aufschlug. Roger rollte durch den Schwung seines Sprunges noch über ihn und holte auch noch Peter von den Füßen. Der Zauberstab von Wurmschwantz flog davon. Die Seiten hatten sich gewendet. Sirius rappelte sich hoch und hob zuerst den Zauber auf, der dafür gesorgt hatte, dass seine Stimme magisch verstärkt durch die Korridore gehallt war. Dann richtete er seinen Zauberstab auf Wurmschwantz und sagte ohne auf dessen Gequieke und ängstliches Stottern und Wimmern zu achten schlicht „Stupor!" Und sofort war es ruhig im Korridor.

In der jetzigen Stille hörte Sirius zwei Dinge. Erstens Schritte, die von der Treppe her zu hören waren, aber auch Schlürfen und Kratzen im Geheimgang. Er ging hastig zur Hexe und verschloss den Buckel wieder, doch ehe er ihn erneut magisch versiegeln konnte, wurde die Hexe in einer Explosion aus der Wand gerissen und ließ hinter sich ein Loch in der Wand zurück. Aus diesem Loch strömten zu Sirius Entsetzen Todesser. Er selbst war während der Explosion an die entgegengesetzte Wand geschleudert worden. Er hob schleunigst seinen Zauberstab wieder auf, den er durch den Aufprall verloren hatte, und schleuderte den überraschten Todessern Flüche entgegen. Ehe diese begriffen, was mit ihnen geschah, lagen bereits drei geschockt auf dem Boden. Doch es waren zu viele. Alleine hätte er wohl keine zehn Sekunden länger standgehalten, denn sie begann ihn mit Flüchen einzudecken, denen er nur durch eine schnelle Flucht, in ein nahe liegendes Klassenzimmer entkam. Die Todesser setzten ihm natürlich nach. Geradezu höhnisch langsam betraten sie das Klassenzimmer. Dies büßten jedoch zwei von ihnen, die bewusstlos zusammenbrachen, kaum das ihr Fuß über die Türschwelle gekommen war.

„Du wirst doch nicht wirklich so dämlich sein und glauben, dass du uns lange Widerstand leisten kannst. Komm raus und erspar uns die Zeit. Wir wollen ja gar nicht dich Cousin. Du bist uns jetzt nur dummerweise in die Quere gekommen. Wir wollen doch nur deinen naseweisen Sohn und deinen verblödeten Boss.", hörte Sirius die Stimme von seiner Cousine Bellatrixe. Jedoch kaum hatte diese ausgesprochen, konnte er kurz hintereinander zwei Todesser zusammenbrechen sehen. Die anderen Lehrer mussten endlich zu seiner Verstärkung eingetroffen sein. Er kehrte vorsichtig zur Tür zurück und blickte in den Korridor. Er sah an die dreißig Todesser. ‚Zu viele!', schoss es ihm durch den Kopf, ‚Das schaffen wir paar Lehrer nicht alleine.' „Kommen Sie schon, Sirius!", hörte er Orion rufen. Es war wohl seine letzte Chance hier heraus zu kommen. Er kämpfte sich den Weg durch die Todesser zu den anderen Lehrern frei, die sich unter einem Hagel von Lichtblitzen immer weiter zurückzogen. Die Todesser trieben sie in Richtung der großen Halle. Schon waren sie auf der Treppe bis zur Eingangshalle zurückgewichen. Doch genau als es brenzlig wurde, erschien Dumbledore hinter den Todessern. Sie hatten sie in der Zange, doch es waren nun einmal sehr viele. Neben Sirius ging Orion zu Boden und Sirius stellte erleichtert fest, dass sie nur geschockt war.

In der großen Halle hörten die Schüler natürlich genau, dass sich der Kampf mittlerweile direkt neben ihnen in der Eingangshalle abspielte. Einige gerieten nun ernsthaft in Panik und Professor Flitwick hatte alle Hände voll zu tun, die Schüler erneut zu beruhigen und zur Ordnung zu rufen. Da er so klein war, war er hierzu auf den Lehrertisch gestiegen und hatte seine Stimme magisch verstärkt. Er erteilte nun die Anweisungen, die sie vor Monaten ausgetüftelt hatten. Sie hatten damals zwar nicht wirklich mit einem Angriff auf Hogwarts gerechnet, aber sie wollten auf alles vorbereitet sein. Aus der jetzigen Sicht der Dinge ein Segen. „Alle Schüler der sechsten und siebten Klasse und ehemaligen Mitglieder der DA, die sich dazu in der Lage fühlen, kommen bitte mit gezücktem Zauberstab zu mir an den Lehrertisch. Die anderen gehen bitte ebenfalls mit gezücktem Zauberstab an die Wände zurück in den Hintergrund. Dies ist eine reine Vorsichtsmaßnahme. Also keine unnötige Panik. Es wird alles gut gehen.", rief er in die Schar der Schüler.

Harry, Ron und Hermine packten entschlossen ihre Zauberstäbe und gingen nach vorne. Nur wenige folgten ihrem Beispiel. Zumeist Mitglieder der DA. Doch am Ende scharte sich der Größtteil der Schüler immerhin hinter fast 30 von ihnen zusammen. Die Tore der großen Halle wurden von Flüchen erschüttert, die diese zum Beben brachten, aber sie hielten. Es dauerte lange, bis die Todesser draußen auf die Idee kamen, es auch mit den kleineren Türen zu versuchen. Diese wurden in den Angeln hin und her gerissen, aber sie gaben nicht nach. Eine Tür nach der anderen versuchten sie und so kamen sie schließlich auch an die kleine Seitentür neben dem Lehrertisch. Die Tür erbebte und anders als die anderen zersplitterte sie unter der Wucht der Angreifer. Todesser stürmten in die große Halle. Doch dort warteten keineswegs nur verängstigte Kinder auf sie. Kaum hatte der erste den Fuß über die Türschwelle gesetzt, da wurde er auch schon mit Flüchen empfangen. Harry, Ron und Hermine zögerten keine Sekunde und die anderen folgten ihrem Beispiel. Dadurch, dass die Tür sehr klein war, konnten nicht mehr als zwei Angreifer gleichzeitig eindringen. Doch die Todesser wechselten ihre Taktik und schossen nun ihre Flüche aus der Deckung der Tür in die große Halle ab. Professor Flitwick schrie: „Alle auf den Boden legen!" Und die ganze Halle ging in Deckung. Harry sah während er hinter einem der Haustische Deckung suchte, wie Professor Flitwick von einem Fluch getroffen zusammensackte.

Sie waren einfach zu wenige, musste Sirius verbittert noch einmal feststellen. Keine Seite hatte die Chance sich irgendwo Deckung zu suchen und so lichtete sich das Feld etwas. Doch einige der Todesser fanden immer wieder die Zeit, ihre Gefährten von den Schockzaubern zu befreien. Dumbledore wütete hinter ihren Reihen, aber er musste sich mit zehn gleichzeitig herumschlagen und dies war genug Ablenkung für ihren weiteren Plan. Mit voller Wucht drängten sie nun nach vorne auf die Lehrer zu und trieben sie noch weiter in der Eingangshalle zurück. Sirius musste entsetzt mit ansehen, wie einer nach den anderem von ihnen getroffen zu Boden ging. Er selbst war nun bereits einige Male nur knapp einem grünen Blitz entronnen. Doch irgendwann stand er mit Professor Vectra alleine da. Das Glück hatte sie nun endgültig verlassen. Nur Sekunden später lagen auch die letzten beiden Lehrer getroffen am Boden.

Der einzige, der sich noch halten konnte, war Professor Dumbledore, der nun von oben mit ansehen musste, wie die Todesser versuchten in die große Halle einzudringen und wie sie schließlich in dem kleinen Seitenzimmer verschwanden, der zu der Seitentür führte. Kurz danach gab es einen ohrenbetäubenden Lärm, als es ihnen schließlich gelang, durch die kleine Seitentür einzudringen. Als dies geschafft war, kamen einige der Todesser aus dem kleinen Seitenzimmer wieder heraus und kamen auf ihn zu. Nur fünf von ihnen hatten sie zur Bewachung der großen Halle zurückgelassen. Dumbledore wurde nun von nicht weniger als 20 Todessern umkreist. Er fragte sich, wie viele es wohl waren, die Hogwarts angegriffen hatten. Zu Beginn hatte er etwa 30 gezählt, aber es mussten mehr gewesen sein, denn es lagen doch auch einige Todesser kampfunfähig auf dem Weg vom dritten Stock in die Eingangshalle und in letzterer.

„Gib auf, Dumbledore! Du hast keine Chance gegen uns. Wir sind zu viele.", giftete Bellatrixe. „Glauben Sie das wirklich, Mrs. Lestrange?", fragte Dumbledore in seiner ruhigen Art und betrachtete Bellatrixe fast schon spöttisch über den Rand seiner Halbmondbrille, „Denken sie, sie könnten mich hier gefangen setzten? Da muss ich sie leider enttäuschen. Ich habe nicht die Absicht aufzugeben." „Dann werden wir dich töten, alter Narr.", keifte Bellatrixe zurück. „Das halte ich nicht für sehr wahrscheinlich, Mrs. Lestrange.", erwiderte Dumbledore hierauf fast schon provozierend ruhig. Bellatrixe Lestrange verlor die Beherrschung. Sie schrie die anderen Todesser an: „Tötet ihn!" 20 Zauberstäbe hoben sich gleichzeitig.

In der großen Halle wagte es Harry aus seiner Deckung aufzusehen. Er erkannte, dass sie nicht mehr mit der gleichen Wucht angegriffen wurden, wie noch zuvor. Es sah fast so aus, als wollten sie sie nur in Schacht halten, damit sie nicht auf dumme Gedanken kamen. Ihm kam eine Idee. Vorsichtig und immer den Lichtblitzen ausweichend kroch er von einem Mitglied der DA zum nächsten und erläuterte diesen, was sie tun sollten. Als er nach unendlich langer Zeit, wie es ihm vorkam, endlich alle informiert hatte, was er vorhatte. Nickte er Hermine zu. Sie beide richteten ihre Zauberstäbe auf den Haustisch neben sich und murmelten: „Mobile Corpus!" Der schwere Haustisch erhob sich vor ihnen und Harry und Hermine schafften es ihn langsam und vorsichtig umzukippen. Dann balancierten sie ihn als Schutzschild vor sich her, während sie auf die Tür zugingen. Die anderen folgten ihnen in der Deckung des Tisches. Neben ihnen taten dies auch Cho und Ginny mit einem weiteren Tisch. So kamen sie sicher bis in die Nähe der Türe.

Die Todesser bemerkten ihr tun zu spät. Sie hatten sich darauf verlegt einfach neben der Tür zu sitzen und abwechselnd blind Flüche in die Halle zu schicken, ohne wirklich nachzusehen, wohin sie überhaupt zielten. Die Kleinen dort drinnen sollten nur so lange abgelenkt werden, bis Dumbledore erledigt war. Dann würde man sich um sie kümmern. Doch dann fiel ihnen auf, dass der Aufprall der Flüche sich immer näher anhörte. Einer von ihnen wagte einen schnellen Blick. „Diese kleinen Biester kommen mit Tischen als Deckung immer weiter auf uns zu.", berichtete er den anderen vier. „Das wollen wir doch mal sehen.", brummte ein anderer. Er spähte durch die Tür, erhob den Zauberstab und sandte einen Fluch auf den Tisch von Harry und Hermine zu, der diesen in tausend Stücke zerspringen ließ.

Harry jedoch brauchte nicht einmal eine Sekunde, um seine Taktik zu ändern. Sie waren bereits sehr nahe an die Tür herangekommen und ehe der Todesser, der den Tisch, den sie hatten vor sich herschweben lassen, zerstört hatte, sich wieder zurückziehen konnte, hatte er diesen bereits mit einer Ganzkörperklammer belegt. Sie stürmten vor. Die Todesser an der Tür wussten nicht wie ihnen geschah. Sie wurden schlichtweg überrumpelt, so dass schließlich alle fünf kampfunfähig auf dem Boden lagen. Harry und die anderen durchquerten das Seitenzimmer und spähten vorsichtig in die Eingangshalle. Sie sahen die Lehrer bewusstlos zwischen einigen Todessern auf dem Boden liegen. Harry wäre am liebsten sofort zu Sirius gelaufen, doch dann fiel sein Blick hinauf in den ersten Stock. Dort stand Dumbledore umzingelt von Todessern, die offensichtlich nicht auf ihre Umgebung, sondern nur auf ihren vermeintlichen Gefangenen achteten.

Harry flüsterte den anderen zu, sie sollten ihm folgen und dann jeder von ihnen einen der Todesser gleichzeitig auf sein Zeichen schocken. Leise teilten sie die Todesser untereinander auf. Dann schlichen sie geduckt die Treppe hinauf. Als sie den Absatz der Treppe erreicht hatten, drängten sie sich hinter dem Geländer dicht aneinander, so dass es für jeden nicht mehr weit sein würde aus der Deckung zu springen. Als Harry hörte, wie Bellatrixe schrie: „Tötet ihn!", gab er den anderen das Zeichen. Sie sprangen aus der Deckung und stürmten los. Der Kampf dauerte nur wenige Augenblicke. Fast jeder von Harrys Gruppe schaffte es, einen der Todesser auszuschalten. Die wenig verbliebenen wurden von Dumbledore erledigt. Sie sahen sich alle erleichtert an. Sie hatten es tatsächlich geschafft. Der Angriff war abgewehrt worden.


	13. Zurück zu den Muggeln

**Das 6. Schuljahr mit Sirius**

Disclaimer:

Natürlich gehört alles, was zum Harry Potter Universum gehört, J. K. Rowling und nicht mir. Ich verdiene kein Geld damit (Es würde mir wohl auch keiner was für mein Geschreibsel bezahlen), sondern habe nur Spaß am Schreiben.

Kapitel 13: Zurück zu den Muggeln 

Dumbledore kam strahlend auf sie zu. „Großartig, auch wenn ich sagen muss, dass sie sich wegen mir nicht extra in Gefahr hätten begeben sollen.", sagte der Schulleiter augenzwinkernd. Dann hielt er den Zauberstab an seine Kehle und murmelte etwas, wodurch seine Stimme anschließend magisch verstärkt durch die Korridore hallte, so wie Sirius Stimme zuvor: „Der Alarmzustand ist hiermit aufgehoben, der Angriff konnte erfolgreich abgewehrt werden. Ich bitte darum, dass alle Schüler und die verbliebenen Lehrer in die große Halle kommen."Dann nahm er den Zauber wieder von seiner Stimme. „Könntet ihr mir nun bitte helfen, hier etwas aufzuräumen. Die Todesser sollten alle in die Eingangshalle gebracht werden und die Lehrer auf den Tragen zu Madame Pomfrey nach oben in den Krankenflügel. Ich werde Fudge unterrichten, dass er bitte einen Sicherheitstrupp herschicken möge, der Voldemorts Anhänger abholen soll.", als er dies gesagt hatte, wedelte er kurz mit dem Zauberstab und schon lagen alle verstreuten Lehrer auf Tragen, die einen halben Meter über dem Boden schwebten. Harry und die anderen nickten zur Zustimmung, dass sie helfen wollten. Dumbledore lächelte ihnen zu und verschwand in Richtung seines Büros.

Harry und seine Freunde machten sich an die Arbeit. Er selbst brachte Sirius als erstes hinauf in den Krankenflügel und war erleichtert, als Madame Pomfrey diagnostizierte, dass er wohl in zwei Wochen wieder auf den Beinen sein würde. Dann ging er wieder hinunter und half den anderen dabei die verstreuten Todesser in die Eingangshalle schweben zu lassen. Dabei fand er auch Roger, der winselnd in einer Ecke im Klassenzimmer gegenüber der buckligen Hexe saß. Er brachte auch ihn hinauf zu Madame Pomfrey, die zwar zuerst etwas murmelte von wegen, sie sei doch kein Tierarzt, dann aber doch Roger untersuchte und feststellte, dass er nur eine gebrochene Pfote hatte. „Das haben wir sofort.", meinte sie und ließ ihren Zauberstab über Rogers Vorderpfote kreisen. Der Hund hörte auf zu winseln und rannte freudestrahlend um sie herum. „Jetzt nehmen Sie ihn aber und gehen Sie zurück zu den anderen.", scheuchte sie Harry davon. Als die beiden unten in der Eingangshalle ankamen, waren die anderen gerade mit dem Aufräumen fertig und Fudge tauchte mit einer ganzen Schar von Sicherheitsbeamten auf. „Am besten lassen wir sie erst einmal in diesem Zustand. Da machen sie wenigstens keinen Ärger. Schafft sie weg!", wies der Zaubereiminister seine Leute an. Irgendwie wirkte Fudge jedoch sehr nervös, nervöser jedenfalls als er zugeben wollte. Harry konnte sich vorstellen warum. Es war für ihn ebenfalls ein Schock, dass es die Todesser gewagt hatten in Hogwarts einzudringen, den Ort, den er für den sichersten auf der ganzen Welt gehalten hatte. Nun sie hatten dafür gebüßt und diesmal würden die Behörden hoffentlich mehr auf der Hut sein und darauf achten, dass es den Todessern nicht ein drittes Mal gelang auszubrechen.

Nachdem Fudge mit seinen Leuten wieder verschwunden war, gingen Dumbledore, die vier übrigen Lehrer und Harry und seine Freunde zusammen mit den Schülern, die aus den Gemeinschaftsräumen zu ihnen stießen, in die große Halle. Dort bedurfte es nur ein paar Schlenkern mit Dumbledores Zauberstab, damit wieder alles aufgeräumt war. Dumbledore sah sich um und stellte befriedigt fest, dass kein Schüler verletzt worden war. Er ging zu seinem üblichen Platz am Lehrertisch und setzte sich. Die Schüler und Lehrer folgten seinem Beispiel und gingen zu ihren Plätzen. Dann herrschte eine gespannte Ruhe in der großen Halle. Die meisten warteten darauf zu erfahren, was den eigentlich geschehen war. Dumbledore erhob sich und richtete das Wort an sie:

„Das, was wir alle hofften, das nie eintreten würde, ist geschehen. Voldemort hat es gewagt, Hogwarts anzugreifen."Ein entsetztes Raunen ging durch die Schüler. Die, die in der großen Halle gewesen waren, waren von dieser Nachricht jedoch weit weniger überrascht, als die Schüler, die in ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen geblieben waren. Als sich das Gemurmel wieder legte, fuhr Dumbledore fort: „Sie alle werden sich fragen, wie es den Todessern gelingen konnte, hier einzudringen. Hogwarts wird, wie ihr alle wisst, nicht nur von dicken Mauern beschützt, sondern von einer Vielzahl von Zaubern und Flüchen. So ist es unmöglich, hierher zu apparieren. Die Feuer werden durch spezielle Sicherheitsvorkehrungen blockiert, so dass niemand mit bösen Absichten durch sie nach Hogwarts gelangen kann. Ich selbst habe im letzten Jahr einen Alarm eingerichtet, der das Eindringen von Besen in unseren Luftraum meldet. Wären sie einfach durch die Eingangstore gekommen, hätten wir sie frühzeitig bemerkt und höchstwahrscheinlich viel effektiver zurückschlagen können. Doch Hogwarts hat eine Schwachstelle: Seine Geheimgänge.

Einigen von Euch wird es nicht unbekannt sein, dass es Geheimgänge gibt, die von hier direkt nach Hogsmeadee führen. Durch einen dieser Geheimgänge ist es den Todessern gelungen hier einzudringen, aber seien Sie versichert, dass ich dafür sorgen werde, dass es bis zum nächsten Schuljahr nur noch einen dieser Geheimgänge geben wird und zwar den, der nicht auf Karten verzeichnet ist."Er zwinkerte Harry zu und somit wusste dieser, dass Sirius Dumbledore die Karte des Rumtreibers ausgehändigt hatte. Er hatte sie bereits eine ganze Weile vermisst. „Dieser eine Gang, der nur mir bekannt ist, wird als letzter Fluchtweg für den Notfall offen gehalten werden. Alle anderen werde ich zerstören. Im nächsten Schuljahr hoffe ich somit, dass es nicht wieder zu solchen Zwischenfällen kommen wird.

Ich möchte nun noch diejenigen unter Ihnen Ehren, die es heute gewagt haben den Todessern die Stirn zu bieten. Ich bitte alle aufzustehen, die mir dort draußen zu Hilfe gekommen sind."Unsicher standen Harry und seine Freunde auf. Die anderen Schüler sahen sie bewundernd an. Dann begann Dumbledore zu klatschen und alle stimmten mit ein. Als der Applaus verklungen war, fuhr der Schulleiter fort: „Sie alle werden Auszeichnungen um Verdienste um die Schule erhalten und außerdem 200 Punkte für ihr Haus."Wieder jubelten die Schüler. Harry, Ron und Hermine sahen zuerst zu Malfoy hinüber und dann sich an und mussten grinsen. Da kein Slytherin unter ihnen gewesen war, ging deren Haus als einziges leer aus und das bewirkte, dass Slytherin nun den letzten Platz in der Hausmeisterschaft belegte, ein Ereignis, das es schon seit Jahrzehnten nicht mehr gegeben hatte. Sie setzten sich wieder und Dumbledore setzte noch einmal an zu sprechen. „In Anbetracht der Umstände halte ich es für das beste, wenn Sie bereits heute gleich nach dem Mittagessen nach Hause fahren. Ich habe bereits Ihre Eltern informiert. Ich möchte Ihnen noch mit auf den Weg geben, dass Sie bitte in diesen dunklen Zeiten in den Ferien besonders vorsichtig sind, damit ich Sie alle hier wieder am 1. September zum neuen Schuljahr gesund und munter wieder sehe. So, jetzt denke ich, haben wir alle nach diesem Schrecken einen gehörigen Hunger. Also haut rein."

Nach dem Festessen, das es als Mittagessen gegeben hatte, gingen sie alle nach oben in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume, um zu packen. Harry hatte versucht Dumbledore dazu zu überreden, dass er hier bleiben dürfe, bis es Sirius wieder besser gehe, aber Dumbledore hatte gemeint, dass dies zu gefährlich wäre. Er solle lieber nach Hause zu den Dursleys fahren, jedenfalls so lange, bis es Sirius wieder gut genug gehe, um in den Wolfsbau zu gehen. Nach Madame Pomfreys Angaben waren dies ja nur zwei Wochen. ‚Die werde ich schon überleben.', dachte sich Harry. Und so saß er schließlich mit den anderen zusammen im Zug in Richtung Kings Cross, wo die Dursleys bereits auf ihn warten würden. Die ganze Zugfahrt gab es nur ein Thema, die Ereignisse des vergangenen Tages. Sie waren stolz auf das, was sie geleistet hatten, aber andererseits war ihnen auch leicht beklommen zu mute. Sie alle würden wohl nie wieder dieses Gefühl der absoluten Sicherheit in Hogwarts haben, das sie vor diesem Angriff gespürt hatten. Doch Dumbledores Versicherung, dass sich dies nicht in der gleichen Weise wiederholen würde, vermochte dieses Gefühl doch wieder etwas zu mindern. Irgendwann waren sie des Redens müde und sie spielten lieber noch ein paar Runden Snape Explodiert, bis der Zug am späten Abend in Kings Cross einlief.

Auf der anderen Seite der Absperrung wartete bereits Onkel Vernon. Aber zu Harrys Freude waren auch Lupin mit Roger und natürlich die Weasleys da. Harry lief seinen Onkel absichtlich übersehend zu Remus hinüber. „Hallo, wie geht es Sirius?", fragte er aufgeregt. „Keine Sorge. Tatze ist bereits wieder wach und so munter, das Madame Pomfrey ihn am liebsten ans Bett gefesselt hätte. Sirius hat erst ruhe gegeben, nachdem ich ihm alles erzählt hatte, was ich über den Angriff wusste. Sie sagt, er müsse noch zwei Wochen lang das Bett hüten, ehe er nach Hause darf. So lange musst du wohl bei deinen Verwandten bleiben. Aber es war ja eh geplant, dass du erst in zwei Wochen zu uns kommst. Alle Lehrer werden übrigens bis nach den Ferien wieder vollkommen hergestellt sein, also keine Toten diesmal. Und das alles nur, weil wir verdrängt hatten, dass Peter als ehemaliger Rumtreiber auch alle Geheimgänge kennt.", erklärte Remus Harry. Ron, Hermine und Ginny hatten ihm gespannt zugehört und waren erleichtert zu hören, dass es allen verhältnismäßig gut ging.

„Harry, pass auf dich auf in den Ferien.", schaltete sich nun Mrs. Weasley ein. „Keine Sorge, ich werde brav zu Hause sitzen und meinen Cousin ärgern bis ihr mich abholt. Außer ihr lasst mich wieder die ganzen Ferien dort schmoren.", erwiderte Harry. „Keine Angst. Das würde Sirius nicht zu lassen. Außerdem wirst du ja eh bald volljährig und ich glaube kaum, dass dein Onkel oder deine Tante erfreut wären, wenn der Apparierlehrer ständig bei ihnen erscheinen würde.", beruhigte ihn Remus. Harry musste bei dem Gedanken lächeln, als er sich vorstellte, wie Onkel Vernon und Tante Petunia wohl reagieren würden, wenn jeden Mittag ein Zauberer vorbeikäme, um ihm beizubringen, wie man appariert. Sie würden wahrscheinlich ausflippen. „Aber Harry, ich meine es ernst. Ich könnte es nicht ertragen, wenn dir etwas zustößt. Also bleib wirklich zu Hause. Versprich es mir.", warf Mrs. Weasley ein. „Gut, ich verspreche es.", sagte Harry. Mrs. Weasley atmete erleichtert auf. „Du musst uns unbedingt in den Ferien besuchen, Harry, du wirst das Hauptquartier nicht wieder erkennen. Molly hat ganze Arbeit geleistet. Mrs. Podmore hatte da noch nicht ganz so viel Erfolg, aber das Ergebnis lässt sich auch schon sehen.", lud ihn Mr. Weasley ein. „Gerne komme ich und sehe mir alles an. Sobald ich im Wolfsbau bin dürfte das ja kein Problem sein. Dann wohnen Sie ja nur einen Kamin weit entfernt.", nahm Harry die Einladung an. Dann verabschiedete er sich schweren Herzens von seinen Freunden, streichelte noch einmal Roger und verließ mit Onkel Vernon den Bahnhof. ‚Zum letzten Mal.', schoss es Harry durch den Kopf als er in Vernons Auto einstieg, ‚Nur noch zwei Wochen und ich werde nie mehr zu den Muggeln zurückmüssen.' Mit diesem Gedanken würden die beiden Wochen sicher ertragbar sein.

ENDE

Damit wäre die Geschichte also fürs erste beendet.  
Zeit für euch mir noch mal (oder auch das erste mal) eure Meinung dazu zu sagen.

Was soll im 7. Schuljahr denn alles so passieren?

Ich hab zwar schon ein paar Ideen, aber so ganz überzeugen die mich selbst noch nicht.  
Vielleicht sollte ich lieber was ganz anderes als nächstes schreiben, aber falls es eine Fortsetzung gibt ist bisher nur eins klar: Sirius wird sich verlieben.  
(Sonst denkt noch jemand ich würde SBRL Slash schreiben.)

Und noch eins: Dringend Beta Leser gesucht.  
Also, wer sich dazu berufen fühlt, mir beim Schreiben auf die Finger zu sehen, Harry Potter und vielleicht sogar noch den Herrn der Ringe mag, der möge sich bitte melden: PPfeifrothgmx.de

LG

Eure Pemaroth

Melli: Ein neuer Zaubereiminister? Das hör ich gerade zum ersten Mal. Ich hab nur dieses ziemlich miese Gerücht gehört, dass Harry im 7. Schuljahr sterben soll (Wie kommt J.K. nur auf solche Ideen?) Ich bin für Happy Ends und da sterben nun mal die Bösen und überleben die Guten. Und keine Angst. Bei mir werden sich Remus und Sirius auf keinen Fall in einander verlieben. Ich will nichts gegen Slash Schreiber sagen, aber ich mag das Zeug einfach überhaupt nicht.

vero: Kann ich nachvollziehen. Ron/Hermine mag ich auch nicht so gerne. Ich finde Ron, Hermine und Harry sind einfach zu gute Freunde, um ihnen irgendwelche Liebesgeschichten untereinander anzudichten. Davon geht doch nur die Freundschaft kaputt.

Gefallener Engel: Langsam sprudeln die Ideen bei mir wieder. Das 7. Schuljahr wird auf jeden Fall ganz anders als das 6. Und deine Story muss ich mir jetzt auch mal anschauen.


End file.
